Tiny Darkness
by LucienLachanceWearsMandals
Summary: She was like a little porcelain doll. He was like a sweet nightmare. She was his weakness, and he was her strength. He admired her work, and she admired his leadership. But in all they fell for each other. Hard.
1. The Tiny Nord Girl

Fay was a tiny Nord. Her whole life she was told that she was not a strong woman. But they were wrong, foolish, and too quick to judge. Because this tiny Nord was an assassin for The Dark Brotherhood. But how did this little Nord join such a group? This is the story of Fay, and her mischievous nature within the Sanctuary, and her hard-to-get ways with Lucien Lachance.

* * *

Fay looked up to the sky as she lay on a stack of hay. She believed that hard work was for the pathetic, people who tried to look important even though they are unappreciated, hardworking, and dumber than dirt people. At least that`s how she saw it. She traveled the world and saw amazing sights as she ran from guards who pursued her from crime scenes. She was a thief with no memory of her past. She remembered the night she went to prison but not what it was for. She remembered the guard trying to pin her down as she struggled in the dead of night. She remembered taking his own dagger and stabbing him the second he ripped off her pants. She remembered the rush of adrenaline from escaping. She wanted more of it. So she became a thief. Of course, it didn`t have the same rush as the prison escape, but it kept her interested. Now she has to lay low for a while. It`s been about a couple days since she had her last robbery. And about 2 months since she escaped. She doesn`t even remember the last time she slept. Too much running and not enough relaxing. So she decided to take a nap.

* * *

"Get up, criminal scum!"

Fay looked up and saw a farmer standing over her. He was old, but still looked intimidating. But not scary enough to make her jump.

"What do you want?"

"I know what you did, you little bitch! My friend lost everything because of you."

"Your friend was probably not going to have a good use with that money."

"He needs to feed a goddamn family. I wish all criminals like you would just drop dead!"

Before Fay can say anything, he took a dagger out and slashed it at her face. She immediately got up and punched him in the face. He lost his balance, and then got his stance again. She looked around for her weapon, but realized that it was her weapon that he carried. She ran toward a shed and looked for tools.

"Where you going, Nord? Too drunk and stupid to fight?"

This is where Fay snapped. She hated the stereotype for Nords. And she hated the Imperial bastards who assumed everything. She grabbed a shovel and ran into the darkness. The farmer opened the door open to the shed and began to look for her.

"I knew you were too much of a milk drinker to fight. All you Nords try to prove that your all strong when you`re really just drunken fools who can get a couple of lucky punches. Imperials are true men."

"Fuck you, old Imperial bastard!"

The man turned and was struck right in the middle of the forehead. Fay knew she would have to act fast, take his money and leave with whatever weapons she can find. But that was not the case. Instead of a simple knock out, she hit the man so hard that his head split open, making his entire face go bloody fast.

"Oh shit," she whispered.

Fay never killed anyone. That night of the prison escape, she simple stabbed the guard. He didn`t die, the blow was big enough to get lose from his grip. Hell, he was chasing her along with the other guards. But this so different. So…satisfying. The ultimate act of hatred was his death and she bestowed it upon this man. And she was completely fine with it.

"Dear are you out there," said an old Imperial woman.

The old women walked into the shed and Fay snuck up behind her and covered her screams.

"Tell me where the money is or you`ll die too old bitch."

Fay held the dagger to her neck and pushed her onto her knees. She uncovered her mouth, hearing the old women mumbling.

"Kill me. You killed the only thing I live for. I lived, strived, and breathed for this man and you took him. I`ll never tell you where it is. Kill me here, right now. Give yourself the pleasure of killing an old woman. Have the ultimate pleasure of killing love."

"Fuck you and love."

Fay slit her throat and watched the old woman slide onto the dirt. Fay looked around, not sure what to do next. Go to an inn? Probably the best place to rest her head, and lay low for a while. And that place is the Cheydinhal Bridge Inn.

* * *

**Hey guys, this my first fanfic so sorry if it was very newbish. I was originally going to post this around June but I kept getting writers block. Now I finally found some inspiration. What inspired me? It was a song. IDK why but the song Don`t Stand So Close To Me by The Police is what kept me going. Even though this story has nothing to do with the song. So yeah, I guess this is my leave. Please review Oh I almost forgot, I`ll try to post a new chapter every Saturday.**


	2. A Creepy Lachance

The walk to Cheydinhal was more like a chore than it was an adventure. First I had to deal with bandits, and then I had to deal with wolves. And when I finally do get to Cheydinhal, the damn inn keeper was way too peppy for me. But who cares! I wanted to get drunk and fall asleep for the night. So I bought a room and a bottle of wine. I went upstairs and began to drink to my heart's content. After one and half bottles, I finally passed out on the floor. I swear, when I`m drunk, I have the most interesting dreams…

* * *

I was out on this little dock area, but I don`t know why. For some reason I was really pissed and I was yelling at this guy for a key. He told me that he doesn`t know why he ever rented the room to the guy, but I was too enraged to even have a conversation. I went inside this lighthouse and looked around. I think I was looking for a person or something. Then I walked over to some ladies head…

* * *

Before I could even pick up the head, I woke up. I don't know why, but I felt like someone was watching me. I got up and looked over to where the door was and there he was. Some creepy guy giving me this look like I should fucking jump. Which of course, I did. But I had a knife hidden in my bra, all nicely wrapped up so it wouldn`t stab me. Before I can grab it, the man said something.

"You sleep rather soundly for a murderer. That`s good. You`ll need a clear conscience for what I`m about to propose."

At this point I broke out laughing. First he gives me this freaky look that I can't take seriously and now he says that I sleep "soundly." I was drunk! This is too funny. I looked over at him and he looked pretty pissed now.

"Sorry, continue," I said, while still laughing.

"I am Lucien Lachance, Speaker for the Dark Brotherhood. And I do not tolerate goofiness."

"Oh shut the fuck up. Don`t act like I fucking work for you."

The corner of his lips started to twitch upwards. I`m starting to wonder if this guy smoked too much skooma.

"Not yet you don`t. I come to you with an offering. An opportunity… to join our rather unique family."

"Listen Lachance, I`m not five years old. So don`t act like a damn group of murderers is a game of 'House.'"

"Fine, then here`s your task. On the Green Road to the north of Bravil lies the Inn of Ill Omen. There you will find a man named Rufio. Kill him, and your initiation into the Dark Brotherhood will be complete."

I`ve heard of the Brotherhood when I was on the run. They`re assassins. Not really my style. But hey, if they pay me for killing, then I`m down. And besides, this guy can actually hold his ground against me. Interesting…

"Alright Lachance, I`ll kill the guy. Just don`t expect perfection. Oh, also, why did you visit me?"

That creepy smile started to appear again.

"Do you not remember the old women? The Night Mother was not interested about the man because you felt bad afterwards. But the women! Good job, indeed. Or is your hangover that bad?"

Bastard! He`s been watching way before this. Well, I give him credit. I can usually detect the sneaky ones.

"Please except this token from the Dark Brotherhood. It is a virgin blade, and thirst for blood. May it serve you well, as does your silence."

Virgin. Giggle. Serious look. Stops laughing.

"Alright Lacahance, the next time you see me, please bring some wine. I like to drink after a long day."

"Of course, my dear Sister."

After he handed over the blade, he vanished. Well, he used magic then opened the damn door. I finally sat down on the bed. My feet were hurting like a bitch. I lay down and opened the box the blade came in. Ebony. Not bad Lachance, not bad. But still, I preferred my Steel Cutlass. I unwrapped the steel dagger in my bra and wrapped up the ebony blade and attached it to my belt. I`ll give this shitty dagger to some kid. After a while, I finally fell asleep.

* * *

I got up and left Cheydinhal early in the morning. I walked for a couple of days and stayed at Bravil. After that I headed out again and finally got on the green road. Let me tell you something, naming the place Inn of Ill Omen is probably the dumbest thing you can name an inn that's on a creepy road like this one. When I finally did get there, which was pretty late, it scared the crap out of me. I mean, it`s in the middle of nowhere! Now I`m brave, but my weakness is the undead and dark, creepy areas. When I walked in, I saw a fellow Nord.

"Well I be a spotted snow bear, a customer!"

I walked over, trying to look as strong as a Nord. Of course that`s pretty hard when you`re 4.9 and look like a doll.

"I like a bed sir," I asked him.

"We got plenty of rooms if you want one. Ain`t nobody here 'cept old Rufio."

I think Lachance gives off some sort of magic because my damn lips started to twitch upwards.

"Tell me about him."

"Rufio? He`s an old codger. Been living here for a couple of weeks now. If you ask me, he`s hiding from something. But what do I care? He pays his tab. His room is downstairs, in what I like to call the Private Quarters. Use the hatch in the floor over there. But don`t expect a warm reception."

I thanked him and bought a room with the rest of my money. An hour later I went downstairs and saw the inn keeper sleeping. I walked over to the hatch and climbed down. Now, I really needed to look strong. Because this creepy hallway is going to eat me alive. Every noise made me jump. When I got to the last door, I heard breathing and grabbed a lock pick. A man on the run was going to be paranoid as hell. Thank the Nine I brought a lock pick. I played with the door until I finally got it open. When I did walk in, he was already up. Fuck, I knew I was too loud.

"Who are you? What do you want? I ain`t done nothing!"

"Why do you think I`m here," I said coolly. Having this power is kind of fun.

"Oh, please, no! I can pay you! Name your price! Anything! Anything! Please, just let me live!"

"Payment? What makes you think that you can afford my trust?"

Like I said, too fun.

"No! Please! I didn`t mean to do it, you understand me? She struggled! I… I told her to just stay still, but she wouldn`t listen! I had no choice!"

And that`s where I snapped. He tried to rape a woman and now someone wants him dead. And to be honest, I want him dead just as badly as the person does. Before he could try to scream for help as he ran out the room, I ran up to him with my new blade and stabbed him in between his eyebrows. I pulled out the blade and he fell over. I walked over to his bed and cleaned up the blade with his blanket. Then I dragged his body over to the bed and covered him with the blanket. Bastard, making me do all this work. I closed his door then climbed back upstairs and went into my bedroom. What a night. Lachance better not forget the wine.

* * *

I woke up again to a weird feeling. Before I even opened my eyes I knew why.

"How`s life, Lachance?"

I looked over and he undid his spell.

"It`s more fun when I do the hello`s."

I sat up and motioned him over to sit down. He did, awkwardly. Seeing him at your level than look over you is really weird.

"So, the deed is done. How do I know this? You will find that the Dark Brotherhood knows a great many things. For you are now part of the family."

"Really? I thought you were just a creepy stalker."

He gave me the look and I laughed anyway. Who was going to tell me if I can laugh or not?

"Now heed these words. The slaying of Rufio was the signing of a covenant. The manner of execution, your signature. Rufio`s blood, the ink."

I gave him a grimace look. Then he laughed!

"Hey, what happed to 'Serious Lachance?'"

"Sorry, your face was just so refreshing to see. Not many assassins make that face to blood."

"Well I`m not 'many' assassins."

He chuckled again then took my hand. My face lit up a little, along with my ears.

"As a Speaker of the Black Hand, I directly oversee a particular group of family members. You will join that group, and fulfill any contracts given. You will be asked a question. Answer thusly: 'Sanguine, my brother.' You will gain entrance to the Sanctuary. Once inside, speak with Ocheeva."

He got up, still holding my hand.

"We must now take our leave of each other, you and I, for there is much work to be done. I`ll be following… your progress. Welcome to the family."

He bent down a little and kissed my hand. My face lit up really red. Geez, was this a date or an exception into a group of murderers? He let go and walked toward the door.

"Wait! What about my wine?"

"Dear Sister, I only offer wine on 'special' occasions, if you know what I mean."

This guy is swimming in women! When I looked away, I saw him vanish through the side of my eye. I reached over to grab my blanket and noticed something in my hand. It was a note. I opened it and read the note.

_Go to Cheydinhal and there you will find an abandoned house. Break in and go to the basement. There you will find the Door._

Great. No wine and I have to walk all the way back to Cheydinhal. Lachance, you better prepare yourself.

* * *

**(A/N): So this is much longer than my other chapter. Which I`m proud about. This week's song was Money, Money, Money by Abba. Also, the new picture wasn`t originally what I wanted to make Fay look like. I wanted her to have curly hair instead of straight but I suck at drawing and the picture I found looks a lot how I imagined her. Also, I want to do the rest of the series in First Person instead of Third. But I`ll just leave the first chapter like that. Sorry for making this long. Reviews and new chapter on the 28****th****.**


	3. A Rather Unique Family

When I finally arrived back at Cheydinhal, I felt like every damn guard was watching me. I`m being serious, they all asked me where I was heading to and telling me they get off in an hour… Fuck. They were trying to pick me up. Little bastards. Now, Cheydinhal was a nice place, but finding the abandoned house was a little hard. I mean, some people's houses looked pretty cheap. I accidently knocked on some woman's door. Thank the Nine I didn`t ask her if this was the front door to the goddamn Dark Brotherhood. After a while of searching, I finally found it. The windows were boarded up and it just looked like a pile of shit. Perfect! I pulled out a lock pick and broke into the door easily. Luckily for me there was no creepy old man on the other side. That Rufio guy has been bugging me for a while. Did I feel bad? Fuck no. I just felt angered. Maybe I should have tortured him first. Well, anyway, I walked in and saw junk all over the place. I walked up the stairs just to investigate a little. Nothing much but dust in your eyes. I went back downstairs and saw a door. I opened it and it led to the basement. Fuck, I should have asked Lachance to take me here. Like I said before, creepy little basements aren`t my thing. I walked down the stairs and saw a huge hole in the wall. For a group of highly trained assasins they were complete dumbasses about their base. I walked into the hole and saw that the hall it made was getting redder. Then I saw it. The Door. The Door that will start my new life as an assassin. And to be honest, it was very anti-climatic. I mean yeah, it was cool, but I expected more. I went up to it and knocked on it.

"What is the color of night?"

I almost had a heart attack. I turned, hoping Lachance would say it was normal for a fucking door to talk. When he told me to say the passcode, I thought he meant to a fucking living being. Not a damn door! I observed it a little bit before I finally said something.

"Sanguine, My…uh…umm, oh! Brother!"

The Door hesitated before letting me in. Also, when I was walking in, the bastard door closed itself on me before I could even get all the way in. Note to self: don`t fuck with the door. I walked more in the sanctuary and saw an Argonain women waiting for me. She was holding something wrapped up in linen. Now to be honest, I`m a little scared to meet others. Lachance isn`t that threatening. He`s more like a deadly plant. It may look beautiful on the outside, making you excited to smell it. But what`s hidden within and out makes it a deadly beauty. Wait, did I just call Lachance beautiful? Geez, get it together Fay; it was a damn peck on the hand! He even knew that. I finally got my courage and went up to the women.

"Greetings! Greetings! I am Ocheeva, mistress of this sanctuary. Lucien has told me all about you. Let me welcome you to the Dark Brotherhood."

"Ugh, yes, thank you. So, exactly what did he say?"

"Well, he told me that you will need practice in stealth and, not to be rude, 'drinking problem.'"

Like I said, Lachance is a true bastard.

"Well, no need to worry about that, I`ve got a drinking problem too," said an Orcish voice. I looked up and saw a huge Orc. He looked down at me and smiled. I just looked in awe. He was way taller than any Nord I've seen.

"Ah, Gogron, this is the newest edition to the family. Please, introduce yourselves."

"Well, as you know, I`m Gogron. Maybe we should go out and 'solve' our drinking problem."

"You`re tall."

He laughed and grabbed me closer to him. I didn`t blush, it was more like a family hug than an embrace.

"I`m Fay, and don`t think this tiny body won`t kick your ass."

I guess I`m the funniest person here because I got Gogron and Ocheeva to start laughing.

"Well, I must be going. Good luck Fay!"

"Well, I shouldn`t hold you much longer. Vicente is probably waiting for you. Here, take this, it`s your new armor."

I opened up the linen and saw a beautifully made leather suit. It was so dark and matched me perfectly. After observing it, I looked around a little.

"Is there something the matter Sister?"

"Oh, I was wondering when Lachance was going to show up."

"Lucien isn`t here often. His duties with the Black Hand keep him very busy, so he trusts me to keep the Sanctuary in order."

I don`t know why, but I felt a little upset. I mean, Lachance could be an ass to me, but it`s more entertaining when he`s around.

"You get that on and report to Vicente when you're ready. While you're at it, go meet more of your family members. The bedrooms are the right door."

I walked away from her and went to the bedrooms. I looked around to make sure no one was here to watch me strip. When I felt secured, I took everything off and put on my new armor. Comfortable fit and beautiful attire. The hood was a nice feature too. I turned when I heard the door open. It was a Breton, maybe 2 inches taller than me. She had short blonde hair and looked like a teenager. Damn, I know I`m only 18, but geez, how old do they let people in?

"Who are you?"

I never should have said anything. Her face lit up with so much excitement. She ran over and quickly hugged me. I just stood there, awkwardly.

"You must be the new family member. I`m Antoinetta Marie. Do you want a tour?"

"Ugh, no thank you."

I knew she wasn`t going to leave unless I asked her some questions. First, this was actually out of curiosity.

"How old are you?"

"20."

"What? You've got to be kidding me."

"Thank you! I`m so glad I look so young!"

Well, even if she is older than me, grumble, grumble, she still acts like an arrogant teen. What do you ask arrogant teen girls about? Men.

"What do you think about Lachance?"

"I will always think of Lucien Lachance as my savior. When he found me, I was living in a gutter, an inch away from death. I owe him everything."

"When he found me, I was having a bad hangover."

Antoinetta giggled then took my hands.

"I hope we could be friends."

I nodded then walked away. I didn`t mean to look rude but you can`t ask for friendship. It just happens. When I went down further into the sanctuary, I passed by a Khajiit.

"Foul-smelling ape…"

"Excuse you?"

He looked me up and down then proceeded to talk.

"If it isn`t the newest family member. Let`s get one thing straight—the Tenets prevent me from killing you. But I don`t have to like you. I`ll sell you equipment, but only because Ocheeva is making me. This family doesn`t need any…outsiders."

"Well listen her kitten, don`t think for a second I won`t come at you. Believe me, I`m not afraid of anything."

"Says the Nord who jumped at the Door."

My face lit up a little. Did every bastard here watch me at most embarrassing moments? I quickly walked away from him and tried to calm down before I broke a damn tenet. I went further down into the hall until I saw a door by itself. I opened it and saw a man sitting down reading the newspaper. His chair was facing the wall, so I can only see his back. He had long brown hair, he also wasn`t dressed that bad.

"Warmest greetings to you. I trust you`ve already spoken with Ocheeva? I am Vicente Valtieri. I provide assignments for all new family members. Please do not let my appearance…unnerve you. The needs and Tenets of the Dark Brotherhood come before my own needs as a vampire."

I think he might have said that because I immediately covered my neck as soon as I saw him. I slowly let go and walked a little closer. He let his fangs out and hissed at me. I jumped back and fell over. He started laughing so hard, I swear Ocheeva could have heard it.

"I`m so sorry, it`s just so funny to see new recruits jump when they see me."

My face was burning red. I gave him this look and he helped me get up.

"Shall we get down to business?"

I nodded my head, still shaking slightly.

"Excellent. Here is what you must do. Go to the Waterfront District of the Imperial City. There you will find a ship named the Marie Elena. Board the ship and find its captain, Gaston Tussaud. He`ll be in his cabin. Eliminate Tussaud in any manner you see fit. The pirates have been moving a lot of cargo onboard lately. You may be able to smuggle yourself on board in one of the packing crates."

"Is it because I`m tiny?"

"Of course it is. Now go, and may Sithis guide you."

I turned around and walked to the bedrooms. Ocheeva was in there and told me to take the bed with no chest by it. I walked over there and fell asleep for the night. What a day I was going to have.

* * *

**(A/N): So I decided not to update every Saturday and just update whenever I get inspired to. This chapter was probably the most relatable for me because of the whole Door. Back when I first played (which I was 9 years old) I also didn`t expect the door to talk and jumped when it did. Only I quickly turned off the game in a panic attack. Also, the reason why I didn`t include everyone was because…well, I`m lazy. I`ll do the rest before Fay heads out. Yay! New chapter! Reviews and all that good stuff.**


	4. A Watery Grave

Think of the shadiest city or town then times it by 5. If you do, then your answer should the Imperial City Waterfront. I mean, the thieves' guild is there, crappy little bars, and pirates. I fucking hate pirates. They all have that little attitude like they know everything. They`re on the fucking sea for half of their lives, how do they think they know more than me? Well, all I can say is that this is going to be one of my favorite contracts. Finding the ship wasn't that hard. Just look for all the obnoxious, loud mouth, mead drinking bastards. Unfortunately, there were a lot of them guarding the ship. So much for walking on all nonchalantly. I really don`t want to go inside the box. I don`t like cramped places. And what if they don`t handle the box carefully? I looked around the ship, trying to find a window or something to climb into. I looked over and saw a Dumner women standing next to me.

"Beautiful, isn`t she? The Marie Elena. Damn fine ship, with a damn fine crew. I should know, I`m her first mate. Malvulis is the name. So believe me when I tell you we don`t like it when people snoop around in our affairs. You get near that ship, and my men will run you through."

"Beautiful? She looks like a pile of shit! I can take your group like any true Nord."

Hey, my reputation was ruined twice by Lachance and that damn Kitten. The least I can do is fight a pansy pirate who probably dances and sings on her damn ship.

"So it`s like that, huh? I hope I made myself clear the first time. If you get near that ship, you`ll end up dead. Now get out of my face."

So you know how someone says something and I snap? Well, I snapped. When she said get out of her face, I went into a rage. I mean, how can she say get out of her face when she was the one in my face the whole time? So, I gave her a good punch, right under the nose. She fell over, and a whole crew of pirates came running after. I ran and looked for somewhere to hide. When I was a good distance from them, I saw the crates. Look at that Fangs, I guess I`m going in like that.

* * *

After maybe a couple hours of screaming and disturbing the peace, the pirates finally brought the crate inside. I think the best part was that bitch Malvulis was the one who carried me in. Once I heard everyone leave, I busted through. I looked around and left the little room I was in and went into the hallway. I think I can pass off as a pirate. You see, my attire consist of non-dress like things. And when I say that I mean I dress like a boy. Well, more like a thieving boy. Anyway, I brought the linen my armor was wrapped up in case I needed it. And I did. Only, well, I need to wrap my hair up and become a guy. Well, try to. It`s kind of hard when you have a curvy body, boobs, and a butt. The only moment in my life that I wish I was flat chested. Well, anyway, I did wrap my hair up and silently practiced a boyish voice. This is terrible. I looked around the hall carefully and made sure no one was coming. Then I saw an Imperial and a Redguard come by. I looked around and found a door at the end of the hall and went it. I pressed my head against the door and tried to listen to what they were trying to say. I really couldn`t hear anything.

"Can I help you?"

I had another mini heart attack and looked behind me. Great, just fucking great. I`m in the captains room. He had gold spread across his entire desk.

"I needed to talk to you captain," I said in a very bad guy impression.

He looked me up and down and then stared at my boobs. Why must they be so big? Of course he wasn`t going to believe me. My face went red and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What did you need, boy," he asked, still staring at my chest.

"First of all…"

I pulled my blade out and quickly grabbed him by the collar.

"I need your soul," I said, in my normal voice.

"Is that so, girl? Well, let`s see you try and take it."

He pushed me off of him and pulled out a Steel Cutlass. Thank the Nine I have the exact same weapon. I pulled mine out and began the first swing. He dodged and sliced the side of my shirt. Bastard. I swung at his legs and cut off some of his trousers. He looked down, then back at me and scowled. Now he was pissed. He used his arm and pushed me onto the ground. I fell, of course. What? I`m 4.9, I could barely hold my sword. I looked up and saw him swing down. I quickly rolled over before his damn sword impaled me. I got up and saw that his sword was stuck in the wood. I took my blade and stabbed him from behind. He fell down and tried to cover up is back.

"Looks like I`m taking it."

He turned his head to look at me and I swung down. His face stayed in that shocked expression as I pulled the blade out of his head. He fell over and I took the linen off my head and tied my blade back up. I looked for a bag and some string so I can take all that gold. When I did find what I needed, there was a knock on the door.

"Captain! Captain Tussaud! Are you all right sir? We… we heard a clamor. Captain? We`re coming in!"

Well fuck. I ran toward another door and opened it as quick as possible. Thank the Nine the minute I closed the door they opened their door. I ended up being on the captain's balcony.

"Hey, it`s that Nord that punched me in the face! Kill her!"

Shit. Fuck. Bitch. I jumped off the balcony and swam away from the scene. Good thing they didn`t have arrows.

* * *

So the swim and run from the Waterfront to Cheydinhal was terrible. I felt and looked like a bum. My hair was crazy and my clothes were dirty. Leave your assassin clothes at home, Fang says. You`ll fit in better, he says. Well, I`m never going listen to that bastard again! When I got back to the Sanctuary, I saw Ocheeva talking to some guy. I walked a little closer to see who it was. Fuck. Of all days for me to look like a bum, Lachance shows up. They both looked at me.

"How was your contract Sister."

"Terrible. I was crammed in a box, I had to act like a boy, I wasn`t able to loot the guy, and I haven`t slept for days."

Lachance started to chuckle! Ugh, I really want to break a tenet right now. Speaking of tenets, fucking Kitten shows up at the worst time.

"Well if it isn`t my big, strong Nord. Tell me, are you ready to quit?"

"M'raaji-Dar, please," said Ocheeva.

"For your information, I can handle anything."

"Really? Then why don`t you feed the rat?"

The Kitten held out this big Skeever. I jumped and fell backwards. He started to laugh and my face lit up really red. Lachance was trying so hard to hold back his laugh. Ocheeva shot the Kitten a look and he walked away laughing. I got off my ass and tried to not look stupider than I already was.

"Well, we`ll see you next month then, Lucien."

"Of course, Sister."

Ocheeva walked away, leaving me and Lachance here alone.

"So, your first contract was that bad?"

"Listen, I really don`t want to listen to your shit or anyone else's right now, okay?"

I tried to walk away but he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his chest. My face was already red. I looked up at him and he looked down at me.

"I`m sorry. I know it`s hard right now, but with each contract you will get better and stealthier."

I looked down. He let go and stared at me.

"Hey Lachance?"

"Yeah?"

"You`re really an asshole, a bastard, and a damn Imperial. But you know what? You`re kind of nice."

I looked at him and gave him one of the most genuine smiles I can give someone. Ohhhhhh, look who's blushing now. His cheeks were lit up too.

"Well, don`t expect me to be nice all the time."

"Sure thing Lachance."

I`m feeling brave. I grabbed his collar and pulled him down. Then I kissed him on the cheek. He looked at me and did some goofy embarrassed face. I started to laugh and he did too. Hey, maybe the Brotherhood wasn`t going to be that bad.

* * *

**(A/N): Hey, remember how I said Fay was going to meet the rest of them? Well, I forgot. But hey, Lucien appeared! So as you know, Lachance=Lucien, Kitten=M'raaji-Dar, and Fangs= Vicente. Also, I`m going to stay true to the games contracts. Except for one chapter that will be very big. I`m so excited for it! Anyway, review and follow please!**


	5. Accidents Happen

After I told Fangs that I had completed my contract, he assigned me a new one and I went to bed. A lot has happened since I've entered the Brotherhood. Well, more than the life I had when I was a simple thief. After a good night of sleep, I woke up to a grouchy Antoinetta. All I asked was if she had a good night`s sleep. She rolled her eyes and said it doesn`t concern me. Well, it doesn`t concern me, but it`s just a simple question you ask to break the silence. I went out of the house and towards a water pump. I got undressed and started to clean my body. It`s been a week since I`ve last bathed. Thank the Nine that Lachance didn`t throw up at my terrible smell. It`s just, well, this life is so confusing. I mean, I understand the concept, but people I saw on the streets could be part of the Brotherhood or associated and I wouldn`t even know it. It`s kind of scary. Once I was done washing, I dried off and put my armor on. I snuck out of Cheydinhal and headed towards Bruma. My new contract was to kill this Bosmer named Baelin. Apparently he has some servant guy Gromm. Gromm? Really? Anyway, I have to make the death look completely accidental and not slaughter the manservant to make it seem believable. Just great, I got to sneak past "Gromm," make this shit look like an accident, and make some hasty getaway. I`m not even good at sneaking! The door in the captain's room was complete luck. This, however, will be more difficult for my loud self.

* * *

I arrived at Bruma in the morning and purchased a room at the inn. I decided to investigate the place and look for the home. I also wanted to do some snooping for a getaway. Ha, Lachance would be so happy. I asked the guards where is house was, only because I wasn`t going to stab the man to death. Once I got the directions, I started to look around the house and find some type of door. A cellar. Ever since I joined this damn group, I've have to creep into creepy cellars and go into uncomfortable areas. I used a picklock to open it for when I do make a getaway. I spent the rest of the day in my inn room and planned on what to do. Night fell quickly flooded through the town of Bruma.

* * *

It was 9 when I left. Fangs told me that he liked to sit in some special spot from 8-11. I know that most NPC`s just roam around saying the same thing, but really? Wouldn`t your butt hurt after a while? I entered through the cellar and made my way to the first floor. When I did enter the floor, the manservant and Baelin were talking about the emperor. He`s dead? Well, what do I care? I rebelled against his laws and I was never really into politics. I began to head upstairs and stopped completely when I realized something. I didn`t make a plan that would work. I looked over at them and saw nothing that could possibly make it look like an accident. That`s when he said it.

"Baelin, I don`t know why you insist on sitting under that large thing. It could crush you."

"I love this spot. I won`t let you or anyone tell me otherwise!"

"It`s not even that appealing…"

They silently argued and I began upstairs. I went into what appeared to be Baelins room and looked for ropes. Nothing. I went into the other room and still saw nothing. Did I need the damn home plans? Great, another day in Bruma. I relaxed my back on the wall when I felt a door move. I turned and saw a sliding door open. I walked into it and saw the ropes. Perfect! I closed the door and silently tip-toed to the ropes. Then I unloosened them and waited for the scream. It was marvelous.

"BAELIN!"

The breaking of his bones was very loud. I giggled a little and began to make my getaway.

"Damn skeever, I knew I didn`t properly clear out the infection."

Fuck, now I`m a skeever. I quickly ran out of the door and headed out the room. But he was fast. He was already up the stairs. I looked around and slid under his bed. He was stomping his feet and swinging his sword around like an idiot. Hopefully he wouldn`t notice me. I began to crawl towards the door. He was still examining the room and I dashed as soon as I got up. I was not going to stay and see what happens next. I ran into the basement and headed towards the cellar door. Then I heard the door fly open again. Shit, he followed me. I quickly slid my body out of the house and ran as fast as I could to the inn. There it is again. The adrenaline I felt the night of my prison escape. Only this time, it was way more intense. Once I made it to the door. I calmed myself and tried to calm my breathing.

"Excuse me; did you happen to see skeever around here?"

I jumped really high and my heart began to sink. I looked behind me and saw Gromm. I shook my head and he sighed.

"Well, if you do, would you mind killing them for me? Oh, and sorry to scare you."

I nodded and walked into the inn. Once I hit my bed, I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

When I arrived back at the sanctuary, I heard Antoinetta running her mouth about me to Kitten. He looked annoyed by Antoinetta just talking. I tried to walk past them, but Kitten stopped me in my track.

"You! Come with me now."

He grabbed my arm and Antoinetta rolled her eyes. What`s her problem? He led me to the main hall and began to yell.

"Because of you, I had to sit through one of Antoinetta`s stupid rants!"

"Well, why was she ranting? I`ve been getting a bitchy attitude from both of you bitches!"

"Apparently you 'stole' her love. Yeah, her nonexistent one…"

"What? Who`s her lover?"

"Lucien Lachance."

Well fuck. Did she see me kiss him? It didn`t even mean anything! I was just fucking with him. I walked away from Kitten and headed towards Fangs room.

"Hello Sister, I heard about poor old Baelin. Got crushed by his beloved head. Also heard that the manservant Gromm thought it was a skeever problem. Good job, I have a surprise for you."

"I kissed Lachance."

Why? Why me? Why must I blurt the most irrelevant things?

"Oh, well, that`s lovely? Did, he try to kiss you or the other way around."

Now my face was red.

"I kissed him, but only on the cheek! I wouldn`t dare kiss Lachance on the lips."

"I see, well, do you want to hear your surprise?"

"Yeah, I guess," I said sheepishly.

"You are no longer a Murderer, but a Slayer! You should go rest and see me for your new contract later. Oh and why would tell me such a thing?"

"Antoinetta was mad at me, and that`s my conclusion why she hates me."

"Yeah, she can get really defensive over Lucien. Once, Gogron tried to scare him and she hid his favorite axe for a whole month! She defiantly will hate you forever."

"Thanks Fangs, I`m not really worried though since I`m pretty sure I wasn`t going to like her anyway."

"Hey, she can be annoying, but she`s family. At least try to make some peace for the sake of all of us. Loud noises travel through out here quite loud so I`m sure we`ll hear an argument."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Fangs."

* * *

When I woke up, my dagger was gone. Fuck, Antoinetta started this little war. I changed into my normal clothes and walked the sanctuary, looking for the perky blonde. Of course, she was running her mouth. But this time, it was to someone I've never seen before. She was a Bosmer and had a bow and arrow equipped. She looked annoyed and tried to look unamused. We made eye contact and she smiled.

"It`s the new recruit!"

"Did you say new recruit," asked a raspy voice.

I looked over and saw a male Argonian. He was sitting down.

"You must be Fay. It`s so nice to have you here."

"Well, obviously someone doesn`t think so…"

The Argonian looked over at Antoinetta, who immediately gave him a dirty look.

"Please Antoinetta, can you be civil? I`m sure they had their reasons."

"I saw the whole thing! She grabbed his collar and took a kiss! It was so disrespectful to Lucien."

"I didn`t even take a real kiss. It was on the damn cheek."

"Doesn`t matter. Don`t take what`s not yours."

"And don`t act like you own the damn man. We both laughed after it happened so don`t act like I stabbed him."

Well don`t I know how to make her jimmies rustle. She grabbed my collar and started to scream in my face.

"You bitch! I knew you were some type of harlot! Just go back to the streets."

"Okay, both of you, that`s enough."

The Argonian walked in and pushed her off me.

"Fay, I heard you became Slayer. Do you really want to lose it?"

I looked the other way and tsched.

"And Antoinetta, by almost breaking a tenet, do you really want to show Lucien you can`t handle yourself?"

She started to cry softly and the Bosmer held her hand.

"Now, can you both get over this?"

We looked at each other and nodded our heads in unison.

"Good, now, for some more positive things. Fay, I am Teinaava. This over here is Talaendril."

"Good day!"

I nodded my head and let Teinaava do all the talking. I did feel bad for Antoinetta, she really cared for Lucien. I grabbed her hand and she looked at me.

"Sorry," I mouthed.

"It`s fine," she mouthed with a smile.

We both smiled at each other and listened to Talaendril`s and Teinaava`s contract that took so long to return from.

* * *

After all the fun, I decided to finally head to Fangs. He greeted me with some wine and I took a seat.

"I heard you made up."

"Yeah, I guess we did. I like her better when she`s not bitching."

"I think a lot of people like when she keeps her mouth shut."

We giggled slightly and drank more.

"Hey, how long have you been in the Brotherhood?"

"About 100 years. I`ve been a blood sucker for 300."

"Do you like it?"

"I suppose. It`s nice having these ability. Too bad I`ll miss another "grand" festival held throughout the Imperial City due to the sun," he said sarcastically.

We laughed again and drank more.

"Fangs, I`m going to hurl."

"I thought Nords handle their liquor like true Gods?"

"Yeah, but I`m tiny and not like most Nords. Maybe if you had some mead..."

"I`ll think about that."

I rested my head on the table and drifted off to sleep. Here comes another weird dream…

So, I was on this horse. I was panicking and hurrying to whatever destination I needed to go to. I had this bag that shaped around some type of ball. Me and the horse were riding in the rain and I was cursing about some guy who`s name I couldn`t catch. Then, we pulled up to a farm house. I walked up to the door and a ray of bright white light blinded my vision…

When I woke up, I was in my own bed. Did Fangs bring me here? I got up and grabbed a large piece of linen so I could wash my body. When I headed to the main hall, I saw Ocheeva and Teinaava both looking worried.

"Hey guys, what`s going on?"

"Do you know anything about Shadowscales?"

"No, why, what`s going on?"

"You`re going to be assassinating one."

* * *

**(A/N): I`m truly and deeply sorry for not updating. I've been so busy trying to get ready for school and shit. Can I just say my schedule for school is shit? Anyway, I think I might have to go to Saturdays again because of school. But that won`t happen until the week of the 20****th****. Also, I will be starting a new fanfic around September about the Dark Brotherhood in Skyrim. Fun time! Please review and all that good stuff!**


	6. Scheduled for Execution

I walked out of the sanctuary and headed to the water pump. Now I have to kill a Shadowscale? I don`t even know what it really is! Well, Ocheeva is the Mistress so I guess I can do it for her. Besides, she said she wants me to do one more contract before I even go and confront the guy. I guess I`ll stop by Fangs and get that new contract. When I finished my bathing, I went back in the sanctuary and walked to Fangs.

"Fay!"

I turned around and saw Antoinetta waving her hand at me. I smiled and walked over to her.

"Do you want to go practice killing on random people?"

"I was actually just about to go see Fangs."

"Who`s that?"

"Oh, I call Vicente that because he`s, well, a vampire."

"That`s such a cute nickname! What else do you call people?"

"I call M'raaji-Dar Kitten."

"Can I have one? Oh pretty please Fay!"

I thought of something to call her for a while. I only call Kitten and Fangs that to tease them, but Lachance is an actually nickname.

"How about Annemarie?"

"It`s perfect! Thank you Fay!"

She dived in for a hug and I awkwardly stood there. She was squishing me so hard I couldn`t even move my arms to hug her back.

"Let`s go see Vicente now."

I nodded my head and we walked to his room.

"Ah, well, if it isn`t the new best friends. Are you here for your contract Fay?"

"Yeah, but after that, I`m going to take a break to help Ocheeva."

"I heard, take your time then. Antoinetta, I`ll prepare yours tomorrow."

"Thank you Vicente!"

"So, Fay, your contract will be on Valen Dreth. He is a prisoner in the Imperial City. Recently, someone else had escaped through the sewers. I have the key for entering, you`ll be alone on the rest. If you want a bonus, then kill no guards."

"I`m going to be in a sewer?"

"Yes."

FUCK. Why has all these contracts involved the most horrid areas. I sighed and grab the paper he wrote on and the key. When me and Annemarie walked out, I looked at her and she looked uncomfortable.

"What`s wrong?"

"The Imperial Prison! Long did I languish there, in my youth, before the Brotherhood found me. The guards are strong and cruel. So very cruel…"

I hugged her and she cried softly.

"You know, the same thing was going to happen to me when I was in prison. I was lucky and able to stab the man and escape."

"It`s so terrible. They treat you like dirt. Why were you in there?"

"To be honest, I don`t even know. I have no memory of anything before the night I was thrown in there."

"That must be harsh."

"Maybe, I`m not even sure if I want to remember my past."

After a while of talking, I finally got her to calm down and said my goodbyes. After the talk of my past, I really want to know now. What type of person was I like? Oh well, I`ll look for answers later. I got a criminal scum to kill.

* * *

I haven`t been to the Imperial City before, but it was big. I went to the Talos Hotel and bought a room. I guess it doesn`t matter what time of the day I do this. I left the City and looked around for a sewer tunnel. After an hour of searching, I found a tunnel with a lock on it. I digged into my pocket and unlocked the door. It smelled terrible! After an hour of fighting mud crabs and skeevers, I finally made it into the prison. I heard two guards talking about the Emperor and some hero guy. Kvatch was under attack? Oh what the heck. I seriously don`t know anything. When they went back to work, I snuck around the prison and hid behind pillars. This place was so ancient. I moved my leg and a piece of brick moved.

"Who goes there?"

I held my breath and tried so hard not to make any movements.

"Must have been a skeever."

Great, I`m still a fucking skeever. I snuck past the rest of the guards and went up to a huge hole in the wall. This was more obvious than our entrance to the Door. I walked into the cellar and saw a Dunmer man in the cellar that was across from it. I quietly opened my door and crept over to his. Killing him just like that wasn`t going to be fun. I needed to do something more drastic. Hmmm…

He opened his eyes from his slumber and saw me staring at him.

"You sleep rather soundly for a murderer. That`s good. You`ll need a clear conscience for what I`m about to propose."

I tried so hard not to laugh at Lachance`s stupid introduction.

"Who are you?"

"I am Fay, Speaker for the Dark Brotherhood."

"The…Dark…"

"…Brotherhood. I ask that you join me and my family. I will take you away from this prison."

"But I`m no murderer!"

"Silence fool! What I say goes. So get your ass up and follow me."

He nodded his head and stood up. I snuck him out of the prison and we were walking around in the sewer. I started to walk behind as he began to distract himself with his stupid stories.

"You know, I met the Hero of Kvatch! We were good friends so I was hoping he might have showed up to save me. I mean, I said a couple of things to upset him, but c'mon, that`s what friends do."

"Hm."

"Hey, why are you-"

I stabbed him in the back and he slowly fell down. He`s not dead yet. I pushed him into the water and he was trying to escape but it was no use. He started to drown and I walked away. Before I left the area, I saw his lifeless body sink to the bottom.

* * *

When I got home, Annemarie welcomed me with her cooking. I`m kind of picky about my food. I smelled everything before I ate it. Shit. Complete and utter shit.

"I`m not really hungry at the moment. Can I eat later?"

"Of course, I`ll wrap it up!"

I walked away from the table and headed to Fangs.

"Antoinetta cooked again, I assume you came here to escape the catastrophe?"

"Yeah, I lost my appetite with one sniff."

"She insists on putting garlic in every time. I guess you can imagine why I`m always the first one eating her food," he said sarcastically.

I laughed and looked inside his liquor box.

"No mead today, I have ale though."

I grabbed two bottles for us and sat down.

"Fangs, how can you do it so long?"

"What do you mean?"

"The killing. I`m not bored or feel bad, but it`s just, I can`t really see myself doing it forever."

"Well, it`s normal for Brothers or Sisters to retire due to old age. But I`m forever 34. I think I`ll do it until one day Antoinetta`s food kill`s me."

"How old do most people retire at?"

"Well, the oldest member was 50. Some leave because they find love outside of the Brotherhood and start a family. Most people only date in the Brotherhood though."

"Like who?"

"Don`t tell anyone this, but I have my suspicions on Talaendril and Gogron."

"Wow, I've never seen them together."

"She was out on a big contract with Teinaava. They spent their whole day together when she got back."

"What about Teinaava?"

"No one really. He`s related to Ocheeva though."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they came out of the same egg. Both Shadowscales."

I took a drink and he began to talk again.

"Actually, I knew another couple."

"Who?"

"There used to be a young man named Mathieu. He was completely in love with another Sister named Maria."

"Did they get hitched?"

"No, Maria was killed. Mathieu was heartbroken. But, I saw a change in him. I don`t know what, but he became different."

"Oh, that`s terrible."

It was awkwardly quiet for a while. I took a couple of sips before saying my goodbyes. Love can exist among murderers? Well, look at Annemarie for instincts. She`s completely head over heels for Lachance. Which I don`t see why. He`s a major ass! Well, most of the time at least. I leaped into bed and began to dream…

* * *

"_Mathieu, no, I will never go against my family!"_

"_Maria, that isn`t true love! It`s repulsing and completely false. I truly love you. Why are you so blinded by them?"_

"_Mathieu, they are my real family! How could you go against everything we accomplished! We both made an Oath to Lucien and Mother that day to serve Sithis till our last breath. I will never join you to destroy this family!"_

_Mathieu`s face started to form a wide, sick grin._

"_Of course Maria, I`ll make you serve Sithis for the rest of your life!"_

"_MATHIEU, NO!"_

* * *

I woke up and screamed. I looked around and saw everyone else sleeping. I lay back down and tried to sleep without all these stupid nightmares.

* * *

**(A/N): I`ve been so inspired lately! This whole summer I replayed Oblivion since I didn`t have Dawnguard or the new patches. I made this promise not to play until I got them. I have this ancient Xbox 360 and it doesn`t have an adapter so I had to beg all summer. I`m finally getting one, so it might be a while until I make an Oblivion fanfic after this one. Also, I might be slower for a while because I`m taking care of my friends dog, so I`ve been giving him all my attention. Anyway, reviews, favorites, and follows are smiled upon. Thanks for reading!**


	7. The Renegade Shadowscale

Now that I`m finished with my new contract, I can go ask Ocheeva and Teinaava about that Shadowscale business. I walked into Ocheeva`s room and saw her and Teinaava waiting.

"I`m here. So, what`s this new contract about?"

"One thing we need to get straight is that this is not a contract. This is more of a personal manner," stated Teinaava.

"I know you haven`t been here long. A month isn`t long enough to learn a lot about everything in the Brotherhood. A Shadowscale is an Argonian assassin that was taken from birth to be trained to become an assassin. My brother and I were both trained together, along with Scar-Tail. He has recently gone against our ways and betrayed us. Now we want him dead. I know it`s not our place to be putting you in this position, but we need help. Were both busy running the Sanctuary and desperately need someone to do this."

"Hey, it`s alright, I don`t mind."

"Thank you Sister. I will pay you handsomely for your efforts. Now, Scar-Tail is located at Bogwater, which is south of Leyawiin"

I nodded my head and left her room. I saw Annemarie and ran over to her.

"Hey Annemarie, what`s going on?"

"Oh, I`m heading out on a contract. I won`t be back for a while so I`ll miss you dearly Sister!"

"Good luck! You must tell me all about it when you get back."

We hugged then she left the Sanctuary. Annemarie was growing on me. I don`t know why, but she reminds me of someone. I feel a connection with her that I had with someone else, but I don`t know who. I headed to the bedrooms and changed into my armor. I left the Sanctuary, hoping that this "personal" business goes well.

* * *

Leyawiin is actually a really nice place. Since it's close to Black Marsh, the population of Argonians is high. I got a room at the Five Claws Lodge and deiced to just look around. I`m usually all hasty during a contract, but it`s nice to sightsee. It`s been too long since I traveled just for the pleasure of sightseeing. I went on a long walk around and in Leyawiin, and then headed back to my inn.

"Hey, traveler, are you looking for an inn to stay at?"

I turned around and saw a Khajiit women standing in front of an expensive looking inn.

"Sorry, I`m already staying at an inn."

"Oh, you`re at _that _inn. Well, maybe next time, you`ll find an inn that offers more comfort than _that _environment."

I nodded my head then walked away. Geez, some people here are snobby. It was night time when I got into the inn. I walked in on Nords and Argonians arm wrestling, drinking mead, and singing songs that originated from both Skyrim and Black Marsh. Yeah, I would have been _soooo _happy in a calmer environment. This is where people actually lived. It was crowded and I tried to look over all the men to find a spot. Then, I spotted an Imperial sitting in the back. There was an empty chair across from him, so I decided to take it. I grabbed a bottle of Nord Mead and directed myself to the back.

"Hey, can I sit here? Or are you with a friend?"

He looked up and then back down.

"I guess," he mumbled.

I didn`t really care that it's awkward. I was only going to sit here till someone left there spots at the front.

"Are you here with any of those men," the Imperial asked.

"Who, me? No, I just came to sightsee. I`m staying here tonight, then leaving tomorrow."

"Me as well."

"I have a question, why did an Imperial come here where there are drunken Nords and Argonians than go to the nice inn?"

He laughed at what I said, then proceeded to talk.

"You`ll be surprised, but it`s much easier to do business in areas like this."

"Business? Like what?"

"Oh, I just do things for the community and get paid for my services."

"Me too."

The Nords and Argonians were going to have a dance battle, so we decided to watch them. I got a little bored, so I observed the man a little. He had a tan, not too dark though. He also had smooth, brown hair that was hanging in a ponytail. He wore regular clothing, nothing really fancy. But his face, I couldn`t stop staring at. His eyes were a beautiful brown; his nose was not obnoxiously big or small, and his cheek bones were smooth, like the rest of his skin, and then there was his lips…wait, those lips. I`ve seen them. The way he smiles…the way they twitch…

"Lachance?"

He looked over at me and smirked.

"What are you doing here?"

"I`m here on business, like I said."

"Then why are you dressed like…"

"…A normal person? The Black Hand lives normal lives. I thought I can change it up once in a while."

His shirt was too tight, showing off his muscles. I took sips of my mead, trying not to blush like crazy.

"You blush too much, you know that?"

"W-what? I don`t do that!"

"Oh, so you don`t like looking at my chest."

I slammed my drink on the table and the whole inn had gone dead silent. Everyone was looking at me, waiting for an answer. Especially Lachance.

"YOU AND ME, ARM WRESTLING, NOW!"

He looked confused, and then he smirked and put his elbow on the table.

"I accept."

Everyone circled around us. I put mine down and we locked hands. I put on my most confident smirk on and everyone counted off.

"THREE, TWO, ONE, GO!"

I pushed his hand down, but his grip was really strong. He was pushing mine, getting it lower and lower to the table. Fuck, I can`t let Lachance win! I put all my energy and power into this one tug and boom! His hand hit smack on the table. The whole inn went crazy and the women who ran the bar gave me free mead. I was smiling and laughing so much with everyone that I forgot about Lachance. He was still sitting in his seat, watching me have fun.

"C'mon, let`s drink!"

"I think I`ll pass. I still have important business to do."

"Whatever you say."

The whole night, I was singing and dancing with both of the men. As the night grew stronger, so did the number of people getting intoxicated. I felt a little tipsy, but kept my cool. Then, out of nowhere, this Nord put his hand on my rear and squeezed. I turned around and punched him. I was expecting a fight, but instead, they screamed and cheered again. Shit, I need to go to bed so I can kill that guy. I put my tankard down and tried to head to my room. Wow, I was tipsier than I thought. I was trying to walk, but I could barely even crawl! I fell to the ground and tried to move a little but it was no use. Then, out of nowhere, Lachance showed up and carried me to my room.

"You`re reckless, you know that?"

"I thought you left to go with the Black Hand?"

"I have to go later; I thought I rest here for a while."

"Oh."

He brought me up to the door knob and I opened my room for us. He put me on the bed and sat on the edges.

"You know, you`re actually really cute when you`re drunk."

"And you`re a tease no matter what," I said, giggling like a little girl.

"Fay…"

He pinned me down and hovered over me. I looked at him in shock. He looked into my eyes and started to talk.

"I want you…"

He started to kiss my neck and I whelped a little. Why is my strength gone? When I get my strength back, Lachance, you`re a dead man. He used his left hand to feel around my shirt till he found the top button and began to unbutton them all.

"Lachance…"

I tried to protest, but he threw his lips on mine and silenced me. My shirt was off and his left hand hovered over my breast that was concealed inside my bra.

"May I?"

"Yes…wait…no! Lachance…we can`t…stop kissing my neck!"

My face lit up and I tried to protest again but he used the same strategy again. Why was he doing this? After a while, I got lost in his warmth to even care.

"Oh Fay…your skin…it`s so smooth…"

He changed to the right side of my neck and began to kiss there.

"Why…do you…want me?"

"I`ve wanted you so long…"

As he said that, his hand went over my breast and he began to squeeze them. I let out another whelp. He squeezed harder and I let out a moan. His hand went down further and he rubbed my leg, getting closer to my area each time.

"Fay…let`s go further…"

As he said that, there was a knock on the door. We both looked over in shock and quickly got ourselves back in character.

"Who`s there?"

"Is…hic…the bathroom…hic?"

Lachance sighed and looked away in embarrassment. Was he being serious or did he just want sex?

"No, it`s not."

We heard the man stumble away and the room was completely silent. I buttoned my shirt back and sat up.

"Hey, um, I know this is a little awkward now, but what you were saying, was it true?"

"No. I just wanted sex. It`s easier telling women what they want to hear."

I looked away and my eyes got watery. Why? I knew he was an ass! I should have known. So why am I getting so emotional?

"I still have business with the Black Hand. I`ll be taking my leave."

He didn`t even wait for me to say goodbye before he left me alone. During this whole thing, I didn`t want the sex, I wanted the warmth of his body. I lie back down and finally fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up today feeling like complete shit. My stomach hurt, I had a headache, and my chest hurt. No, my heart was hurting. Ha, don`t I sound like an annoying women complaining about love? I put my armor on and left the inn with the little dignity I had left.

Bogwater ended up being a camp area with an Argonian man walking around. I went up to him.

"I guess I`ve been expecting you, assassin. Don`t try to deny it. I can see it in your eyes. You`re Dark Brotherhood through and through."

I looked at him and urged him to go on.

"Let me guess. It was Ocheeva, right? No, wait. Teinaava. Yes, he put you up to this, didn`t he. Ocheeva was always too busy to even be bothered. Well, you can kill me if you like. I`m afraid I won`t make much of a challenge, though. The Argonian Royal Court already sent an Agent to do the job."

I readied my blade, waiting for him to finish what he was saying.

"He failed, of course. His body`s around here somewhere. But he got in a pretty good hit. If I don`t get some rest I`m probably dead anyway. So maybe I can appeal to your sense of good will, huh? Ha ha ha ha ! You let me live, and I`ll tell you where I stashed my treasure. Is it a deal?"

"Listen dude, I`m in a pretty bad mood. My stomach is killing me, I have a headache, and my heart was broken by a guy I didn`t realize I liked until he left! You want me to spare you? You`re just what I need to relieve all the shit in my life."

"Ha! I expected as much from a Dark Brotherhood lapdog! I may not survive this fight, but I`ll not make it easy for you!"

He plunged at me with his knife and I dodged him. I sliced his arm and blood was going down his arm. He swung back at my stomach and he sliced that. I held onto it and walked away a little.

"Where are you going? You need to finish what you have started."

I let go of my stomach and plunged at him. He fell to the ground and moaned in pain. I stabbed him in the arm and leg then one more time in the stomach. His eyes soon died and I fell to the ground as well. He slashed me pretty good. I didn`t bring anything for healing or covering up wounds. Shit, I can`t get infected. I felt a cold breeze and looked over my shoulder. That`s when I saw him. He had a healing potion and some linen to wrap me up.

"Like I said, you`re reckless."

"Lachance..."

"No, I don`t want to hear it. You`re hurt and we need to fix that."

I gave him a smile and he put me in his lap. I drank the potion, and then took off the shirt part of my armor.

"You can do it, if you`ll be more comfortable with it."

"No, it`s alright."

He went around five times with the linen then tucked it under the layers. His hands were still on my shoulders, rubbing them ever so slightly. He kissed my shoulder and went up to my neck and began to kiss there. When he took them off, we looked at each other. I stared into his eyes, both of us moving our heads closer. Our lips met and he held me closer.

"I`m sorry," he whispered.

I smiled at him, letting him know it`s okay. We embraced for a while. Then we realized we were next to a dead body and laughed. For the past three months that I have lived with these new memories, I never thought that I would ever want to be here. But I truly never thought that "here" would be in your arms.

* * *

**(A/N): D`awww, aren`t they cute together? I guess this chapter is a little more mature since they basically almost had sex. Most awkward thing I had to write ._. Anyway, I needed this chapter just to help the development of Lucien and Fay. I was originally going to skip this side quest, but I needed more development for the really big chapter! The next chapter is going to be special since it`s coming out on the month anniversary! Also, big thanks to Nalledia, who helped me fix some of my typing mistakes! I actually went back and fixed each chapter and now added lines for when it goes to a new setting. Review, favorite, and follows make me giggle like a schoolgirl!**


	8. The Monthly Visit

"Really? That all happened?"

I nodded my head and Fangs looked at me in amazement.

"I remember this one time, his silencer and him were doing a contract and he didn`t even help them with any healing."

I decided to tell Fangs everything that happened at Bravil since I couldn`t tell Annemarie for obvious reasons. Also, Fangs is my best friend. He passed me mead and I rejected it. I`ve had too much liquor for a while.

"So, does that mean you and Lucien are together."

"Fangs, why do you torture me?"

"Well, this month's visits are going to be awkward if nothing happens."

"But no one else knows what happened."

"Believe me, when something is off, it`s pretty easy to detect. Especially if Lucien is off."

I rolled my eyes and looked at the painting patterns on the table.

"All I`m saying is, if you really like him, which you do, and if he really likes you, which it`s pretty obvious that he does, then you need to act on it or it`s a useless love."

"Have you ever loved someone?"

"Yes, she was so beautiful."

"What was her name?"

"Elena."

"Was she your wife?"

"No, she was a girl from my village who captured my heart. Of course, she died a long time ago. But, I still love."

"Still love?"

"Yes, I love this one girl also."

"Who is she? Is she dead?"

"No, she`s very much alive. But she`s too far from me."

"Oh."

I grabbed his hand and gave him a smile.

"Fangs, I hope that one day you find that girl. Well, I`m going to bed now."

"Of course."

I got up from the table and stretched a little. Then I walked out of Fangs room.

"Fay, you`re so naïve. I guess that`s why I love you though…"

* * *

I got up today with Annemarie cuddling me on the bed. I hugged her back and we giggled for the longest time. We walked to the training room and cheered on Gogron for a while. Then we went to Fangs, who was cleaning his room.

"Why are you cleaning?"

He ignored us and continued to clean.

"Oi, I was talking to you!"

He looked up and smiled.

"Shouldn`t you be preparing?"

"Why?"

Annemarie then had this surprised look and quickly ran out of the room.

"What`s going on?"

"Remember that monthly visit? Yeah, it`s today."

Why? Do the Nine hate me?

"Are you sure? What if he`s kidding. Oh no, I can`t face him now! This is just too embarrassing and awkward!"

"Yeah, and you don`t look too appealing like that."

I looked at my clothes which were full of dirt and blood. Great. I ran out of the Sanctuary and quickly took a bath. Then I cleaned my clothes and rushed back in. I changed into my suspender shirt and leather pants. Not bad, I guess. I quickly pulled on my shoes and headed back to Fangs room. I took a seat at the table and he looked at me confused.

"I need to look natural and not look like I want to see him when I really want to pull my hair out with all this waiting!"

"First, slow down. Second, if you`re going to look naturally, you need to be ranting about something or someone. Or drink some mead."

"Then grab me a bottle."

He sighed and chuckled while walking over to his liquor box. He passed me mead and I took a few sips.

"Where did Annemarie run off to anyway?"

"She probably went to put on something nice."

I waited in Fangs room for an hour until I heard some commotion. He smirked at me and I rubbed my temples. This is going to be so awkward.

"Shall we go greet him?"

He put his arm out and I just sighed at him with a smile. We linked arms and walked like idiots to the front of the Sanctuary.

"Ah, Fay, Vicente, I`m glad you finally decided to show up," said Ocheeva.

"We would always show our Speaker respect."

I nodded my head and we all waited for Lachance. I looked over at Annemarie and she was wearing a skirt and blouse. Wow, she really went all out. I looked at my attire and realized just how dull I really looked. I dress like a guy. Ugh, I want to change now.

"Speaker!"

I looked up and saw Lachance greeting Ocheeva and others. Vicente unhooked arms with me and went over to the crowd. I stood outside of it with Kitten.

"Hey, why aren`t you talking to Lachance?"

"I don`t feel like dealing with anyone right now."

I nodded then looked back at the crowd. When I did look, Lachance and I made eye contact for a few seconds. Instantly, everything that happened to us before and after Bravil hit. We looked away, realizing we went out of it for a few seconds.

"What the hell was that," asked Kitten.

"Nothing."

"Really, because that looked pretty awkward."

"And how about you stay out of my damn business?"

He hissed at me and I imitated him. Whoa, he actually laughed a little. No, he was cracking up. I felt that cold breeze and looked up. If I knew Lachance was going to see me be stupid, I probably would have never done anything. He gave me the Lachance look and I raised an eyebrow. He sighed and announced to everyone that he was going to look around a little. Everyone broke out of there fascination and went back to doing whatever. Except for Annemarie, of course.

"Lucien, I`ve been getting better at making the deaths look gory!"

"That`s good, Antoinetta. You know, I think you should go practice now."

"Of course Speaker!"

She ran off with a skip in her step. I smiled at her cuteness. I felt a hand grab onto my waist and lips press against my neck.

"Lachance… we can`t do that here."

"Why…I missed your silky skin."

"Well, Annemarie doesn`t know."

"Why does it matter?"

I face palmed myself and gave him my version of his look.

"She`s in love with you!"

Silence.

"She got prepared and everything!"

Still quiet.

"You don`t care, do you?"

"Well, I never noticed."

"WHAT? SHE WORSHIPS YOU! IT`S ALWAYS 'LACHANCE' THIS AND 'LACHANCE' THAT!"

He looked at me like an idiot and I face palmed myself again.

"All I`m saying is that I don`t want to feel guilty around her. I don`t mind the caress and kisses, but please not when she`s near."

"If you really want me to."

I stared at his face then remembered his long ponytail.

"Hey, I`ve never seen your hair down."

Ohhhh, look who`s blushing again.

"And why does that matter?"

"Oh, no reason…"

I plunged at him and tickled him until he fell to me.

"Alright…I guess you can see it."

He took his hood off and then the leather his hair was tide in. All his hair whooshed out and I had to conceal a squeal. He was just too cute!

"Happy?"

"Very, now come with me."

I led him to my bed and made him sit. I sat behind him and began to braid his hair.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing really…"

"Just don`t pull too hard, alright?"

"Of course, my Speaker."

We sat there for half an hour until we heard someone come in. We looked at who was coming and it was Kitten.

"Do I even want to know?"

Lachance and I looked at each other and broke out laughing. Kitten looked confused, but smiled anyway. He walked to the other side of the room and sat on his bed.

"Alright, let`s undo this and I`ll let you go back to your important business."

"Of course, love."

Our lips met and he started to kiss my neck. I`m really starting to wonder if I was getting spots there.

"I wish I can just take you with me…"

"Me too…"

He got up and put his hair back to normal. He walked out of the bedroom and did this official, boring crap with Ocheeva. I sat with Fangs for the rest of the day until Lachance entered his room.

"Oh, Fay, I didn`t know you were in here."

I nodded my head and Fangs grabbed him a bottle of mead.

"I`ll pass, Shadowmere needs me to be a little sober to ride her."

"Shadowmere?"

"She`s Lucien`s steed. Mighty horse, she is."

I`ve stolen a horse before, but nothing big. Fangs and Lachance talked like old friends and I sat, enjoying both of their stories. I wish this could go on forever.

"Hey, Fay, you`re quiet. Want to share something?"

I thought of something interesting them remembered my dreams.

"I had this weird dream a couple nights ago. Well, more like a nightmare."

"Oh, what was it?"

"You remember when we were talking about relationships in the Brotherhood?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I had this weird dream about that guy Mathieu and his girl Maria."

"What happened?"

"I think he attacked her in the dream. I really couldn`t see much. It was kind of scary."

We sat in silence until Lachance reassured me that it was only my imagination. I really hope it was.

"Well, I had fun. I`ll see you all next month?"

"Of course Brother."

I got up with Lachance and he kissed me in front of Fangs. Awkward. That`s all I had to say.

"Goodnight, my love."

"Yeah…"

I sat back down and saw Fangs smirking.

"Oh leave me alone! He wanted a little kiss, that`s all!"

"Little? Darling, he wanted it all! You could see the lust in his eyes!"

I laughed at his flamboyant accent and drank some mead.

"I`m tired, I should be heading to bed."

"Stop by tomorrow for a new contract."

"Of course."

I headed to bed and thought about all of the events that happened today. Maybe life will change a little, with Lachance around. I sighed and fell asleep, my last thoughts being of Lachance and me.

* * *

**(A/N): Awwww, Fangs is in love with Fay...too bad! MWAHAHAHA! Anyway, I made this more of a chill chapter since I felt like I was rushing the story by diving into each contract after the other. I also made it chill since this is Tiny Darkness`s month anniversity. I like to thank all my fans for follows, favorites, and uplifting reviews. I`ll get back on the main story line in the next chapter so watch out for that! Don`t forget that favorites, follows, and reviews make the world go round...**


	9. The Assassinated Man

I got up today and immediately headed to Fangs room. The visit yesterday has gotten me pumped. I opened the door and saw Fangs taking off his shirt. My face immediately lit up and I covered my eyes with my hands.

"Oh, Fay; hold on, this will only take a few seconds."

I opened my fingers a little and saw his tone body. He had big muscles as well. When he was done, I dropped my hands and took a seat at the table.

"Sorry about that, now, about your contract. This is a little bit more different."

"How different?"

"You won`t be killing anyone."

"What? That`s not a contract then."

"A maybe not be a contract, but we were paid handsomely to do this job. I trust you with it since you seem to be the least blood thirsty."

"So, what do we have to do?"

"We will be staging a man's death. He only told us a few details. He said he`ll tell you what do when you get there."

Well, at least no stupid fighting. I got up and grabbed the paper the contract was written on.

"You`ll be in Chorrol, so have fun."

* * *

When I arrived at Chorrol, I bought a room at The Grey Mare and spent my day mingling with people in the pub. When it was around 7, I left the pub and walked over to the guy's house. Apparently, his name was Francois Motierre. I asked around the pub and they gave me the directions. I broke into his house, only because my lock picking really sucked. Damn, he was pretty paranoid. After a while of fiddling with the lock, I finally got the door to open. When I walked in, the man was already waiting by the door and gasped. Great, I`m going to have another Rufio. I held up the contract, turning it to the back and showing the black handprint on the back of the paper. His shoulders eased and he began to talk.

"Oh! Well…um, hello. You must be the one Lucien Lachance told me about. I`ve been expecting you. We haven`t much time, I`m afraid."

"Wait, wait, wait. What did Lachance say?"

"He told he would send a professional at their job. I never expected a kid though."

I really wanted to punch this guy.

"Well, we haven`t much time, stupid Breton…"

"Oh, yes! I borrowed quite a bit of gold from some underworld types. I…I missed a payment. Now they don`t even want the money. They say I insulted them! They`ve sent an enforcer to kill me! His name is Hides-His-Heart, and he`s on his way here now! That`s why I hired you! So you can fake my death."

I looked him up and down then looked at his house. I wonder if Hides-His-Heart and me could split some of his wealth…no, I`ll loot later. Besides, why would I be generous and split?

"Alright, so what am I supposed to do?"

"When Hides-His-Heart gets here, I`ll put on a little act. Then you cut me with the knife, and it looks like I die! You must then flee from Chorrol, and Hides-His-Heart must not be killed! That way he can go back and tell his employers I`m dead. If you wait a day my "body" will be put on display in the Chorrol Chapel Undercroft. You can come to me then and administer the antidote. Got all that?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Good! Hides-His-Heart will be here any moment. Get ready! Oh, I do hope this works…"

He handed me a poisoned knife that smelled completely terrible. I hope Hides-His-Heart is as dumb as rocks and can`t tell the smell of poison. I put away my blade and switched it with the other one. After a few moments were heard a loud knock at the door and a raspy Argonian voice.

"Motierre! I know you`re in there! My employers are most displeased. I`m coming in and you can beg for your life. Not that it will do any good! Ha ha!"

He kicked the door open with his boot and walked in. He went right up to Motierre`s face and began to talk.

"Motierre! I am here to exact payment, in blood! You will…eh? Who is this?"

I gave him a dirty look and Motierre began his stupid little act.

"Oh no! What am I to do! An underworld enforcer and a Dark Brotherhood assassin, both here to kill poor Francois!"

"The Dark Brotherhood? Oh, you have been a naughty boy, Motierre, haven`t you? Stand aside, assassin! Motierre is mine! My employers demand it!"

Motierre gasped like a sissy and I mentally face palmed myself. Yep, this Argonian guy was as dumb as rocks.

"What`s this? Oh, Dark Brotherhood assassin, please don`t cut me with that wicked blade! It looks like this is the end of poor Francois!"

Mental face palm. I wasn`t even holding up the knife! I picked it up and readied the blade.

"We`ll see who gets to cut you, Motierre! Let me show how a real killer operates, you Dark Brotherhood mongrel! Defend yourself!"

Motierre quickly ran out of the room and I chased after him. I sliced him across his back and he immediately fell to the ground. Hides-His-Heart was right behind and I quickly ducked from his sword. Damn, he almost got me in the neck. I ran out of the house and headed towards the inn. He was right behind, but I clinged to the shadows. Once I found a good hiding spot, I literally dived there. I looked up a little and saw him look around. He sheathed his sword and mumbled something about his employers. Geez, what type of business was he in? After I felt like he was far enough, I went back to my inn and slept like a baby.

* * *

I got up and left the inn. I still needed to go and fix that guy so he isn't permanently dead. I walked into the Chapel without many problems, and then I suck to the Undercroft. I locked picked the door and looked for a fresh body. I entered the right side and saw Motierre`s body on display. I opened his mouth and dumped the antidote. He started to choke a little since it probably went down the wrong way. He had a hard time getting up, but I helped him a little.

"Ohhh…I`m a bit stiff, but quite fine otherwise. Ah yes, the Undercroft. My family members are buried here, you know. Which…um…leads me to something I may have failed to mention before. My ancestors will see my "revival" as a desecration of their tomb. This Undercroft is…well…quite cursed. Any desecration will cause my ancestors to rise from their graves and defend their resting place."

"Whoa, wait, no one told me I was going to have to kick zombie ass."

"I know, I am quite sorry…I can hear them coming as we speak! You must protect me…escort me to the Gray Mare where I can buy passage out of Chorrol!"

He did another sissy gasp and pointed at a grave.

"Here they come! Oh my, Aunt Margaret! You are looking the worse for wear…"

"Don`t encourage them to kill us!"

I pulled out my blade and started to kill the zombie. Poor Aunt Margaret, looks like I`m going to be sending you back to your eternal sleep! We attacked her and another zombie. Thank the Nine that he was helping. I can`t stand the undead! We attacked a couple more zombies, and then ran back to the inn. We walked in and he began to talk.

"Ah, the Gray Mare! From here I will be able to arrange for transportation out of Cyrodiil! You have served me well, assassin. Francois is forever in your debt! Farewell!"

"Hey, I think Skyrim would be an excellent choice to settle down at…"

* * *

When I got home, Annemarie was holding a bottle of mead for me and I hugged her. What I contract I had! We talked for a while then I headed to Fangs room.

"Ugh, that was so tiring!"

He laughed and held a chair out for me.

"My lady?"

"Thank you, my Sir!"

We laughed at our fancy accents and drank for a while.

"You had to fight off zombies?"

"Yeah, I did not sign up for that."

"How was I supposed to know some evil spirit would try to attack?"

I sighed and smiled at him. I looked at his fangs and began to wonder about him.

"How did you get affected?"

"I was on an expedition to Morrowind when I was bitten by a vampire. I didn`t have a potion to cure diseases and fell victim to the disease. Now I try to make the best of my powers."

He got up and went behind me, putting his hands on my shoulders. He moved his head closer to my ear and began to whisper.

"You know, if you`re interested, I can transfer this disease onto you…"

"N-no need to b-bring out your fangs! I`m not ready to make this kind of decision…"

"Really? Well, if you are, tell me. I`ll be more than happy to give you this dark gift."

My body was still shaking from his sudden movements. It took me a while to forget he was a vampire, but I still was aware. Now I`m really aware again. He sat down and drank more.

"Oh, I almost forgot, you are now an Eliminator, one step up from Slayer. Congratulations Fay."

"Thanks, I think I`m going to get some rest…"

I don`t know why, but now I can`t face him. I really wish I can get over my damn fear. I looked up at the ceiling for a while until I saw someone take a seat on the floor. I looked over, expecting it to be Annemarie. To my surprise, it was Kitten who was sitting on the side of my bed.

"Sleeping problems? I've been noticing for a while. You seem to have nightmares a lot."

"Yeah, well, I don`t need you telling me that."

"Look…I've been thinking, and…well…I guess I just want to say I`m sorry for the way I've treated you in the past. I mean, look at you! The things you`ve accomplished! You`ve obviously proven yourself a valuable member of this Sanctuary. So let`s start over, shall we? I know from now on, you and I are going to be great friends!"

I looked at him and he gave me this sincere smile. I closed my eyes and smiled as well.

"Damn Kitten, I planned a way to get you back…"

I petted him and he purred like a little kitten.

"Good Kitten…"

* * *

**(A/N): Yay, Kitten and Fay are finally friends! If you didn`t catch it while reading, I actually made a reference to Skyrim when Fay was talking about moving there. If you never played the DB in Skyrim, then there is a guy named Amaund Motierre who also calls upon the DB. He is Francois descendant. I would also like to note that my first day of high school is tomorrow, which should be the 16th. Wish me luck, I`m going to defiantly need it. A favorite, follow, and review once a day keeps the DB away…**


	10. My Brothers Keeper

After speaking with Kitten for a while, I finally fell asleep. He distracted me a little from Fangs. I felt bad, letting my fear take over our friendship. But he shouldn`t scare me like that! When I woke up the next morning, I was the only one in the room. I got dressed and headed towards Fangs room. I stood there breathing in and out. Calm down Fay, this will all blow over and you`ll forget like the first time you met. I finally opened the door and saw him reading the paper.

"Ah, Fay, you`re just in time. Sit, I need to talk to you about something."

I grabbed a chair, pulling it a little further from him. He noticed, making a confused face.

"Remember how I said you`re Eliminator now?"

"Yeah?"

"That means you`re going places. But, you`re going places without me. I am no longer in charge of your contracts."

"What? Do I have to leave this Sanctuary?"

"No, but you take orders from Ocheeva now. So if you`re in the mood, stop by her room and pick up a contract."

I don`t know why, but I felt like Fangs was off. He wasn`t making eye contact with me. I really didn`t want to make eye contact, but I knew he would suspect something was up from me. But it looks like something's up with him. I got from the table, not even hearing a goodbye or good luck. I know that just because I get the contracts from Ocheeva, that we won`t stop talking. But it sure feels like that.

"Ugh, Ocheeva?"

"Ah, Fay, I was waiting for you to show up! I have a new contract when you`re ready."

"Oh, well, I was just wondering, did Fangs ever offer his vampirism to anyone?"

"Not that I remember…well, he told me about this one Dark Sister he had offered it to a long time ago, when he first joined."

"Do you remember her name?"

"I believe her name was Elena."

* * *

It`s been a day since Ocheeva has told me about Elena. Apparently, she was a Breton noble who ran away from a life she didn`t want. She joined the Brotherhood, Fangs and her completely fell in love with each other when they first met. He offered her vampirism, but she refused. She died during a contract and Fangs was heartbroken. Geez and I thought my love life was difficult. I walked down the halls of the Sanctuary, trying to understand why he asked me.

"Fay!"

I turned around and saw Annemarie waving. I walked over and gave her a hug.

"Where you heading to?"

"I was just about to head to Vicente to get a new contract!"

"Oh, that`s nice…"

"Can you come with me? It`s so depressing now, not getting contracts from him."

"Yeah…"

Annemarie grabbed my hand and we walked to Fangs room. He looked up and only looked at Annemarie. That`s it.

"Oi, why aren`t you looking at me?"

"I don`t know what you`re talking about."

"Yes you do! You weren`t even looking at my eyes yesterday!"

"I-"

"And then you make me feel awkward about being a vampire! You know I`m afraid of your fangs!"

"Fay, just listen…"

"No, you listen! I think I deserve answers!"

"QUIET!"

We both looked over at Annemarie, whose face was bright red with anger.

"I`m sorry, but I can`t stand seeing my friends fighting!"

We looked each other in the eyes and smiled. I`m a fucking bitch.

"Sorry, I was just…I don`t know…"

"The reason why I didn`t look you in the eye was because, it`s hard to see you grow up so fast in the Brotherhood. I didn`t mean to make you feel…unnerved. I just thought you were interested since you asked about my condition."

"No, I was just wondering…"

"Now, you two hug!"

Annemarie knows how to make it awkward. I put my arms out and he walked up to me. It was one of those hugs you`re forced to do, so there`s an awkward gap between us. We let go and Annemarie smiled at us.

"Now that`s out of the way, can I get my new contract?"

Fangs and me looked each other with a devious smile then looked back at Annemarie. She wasn`t getting off the hook for making us hug.

"W-what are you looking at?"

"Oh, nothing…grab her!"

Fangs grabbed her from behind and put his arms under her arms. She struggled but eventually gave up.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Hmmm, now that`s the real question…"

"I have an idea."

"Yeah, what is it Fangs?"

He motioned me towards him and I obliged. He whispered me a plan and we giggled in unison. This is going to be perfect.

* * *

"Oh, Kittennnnnn!"

"What is it Fay?"

"Annemarie needs to tell you something."

He looked at her, which she had her head down. Her face was flushed with embarrassment as she repeated what we told her to do.

"Kitten, your fur is warmer than Lucien's embrace. Your magic is better than Lucien. And you are better looking than Lucien…Fay! I can`t do this!"

Fangs and I were laughing so hard. Kitten looked embarrassed.

"Antoinetta, are you being…serious?"

"Ummm…"

"Is my magic better than Lucien's?"

"What?"

Okay, Fangs was on the floor dying.

"Okay, Annemarie, you had enough awkwardness for one day."

"You two are jerks!"

"So, my magic isn`t good…"

"No, you`re amazing!"

Kittens face beamed with happiness and he walked away. Annemarie made a pouting face as I tried to pull Fangs up from the floor. He got a kick out of Annemarie's little "confession." I don`t think I laughed that hard.

"Alright, let`s go get you that new contract."

Fangs and Annemarie walked a little bit more in front of me. I don`t know why, but for some reason, I got this thump in my heart. It was really weird. It was like my heart wanted memories like this to go on forever. And to be honest, I really wanted times like this to happen forever. For once, I have a real family.

* * *

**(A/N): So, I only did chapter because I need more development between Fay and Fangs since they have a slight romance. More like a one-sided love. I also wanted to make some type of sentimental feel so Fay will be really emotional during the Purification chapter. After this chapter, I won`t post another one until the 25****th****, along with my other fanfiction, "This Bitter Earth." I will post a new chapter every Saturday, all thanks to fucking school t(-.-)t Anyway, favorites, follows, or reviews help me sleep at night…**


	11. The Lonely Wanderer

I headed to Ocheeva`s room with some pride in my step. What Fangs said was true; I am rising through the ranks. I never thought that I would become big in the Brotherhood. Or at least a high ranking. I opened Ocheeva`s door and she was waiting for me by the table.

"Good, you`re here. Come, I`ll tell you about your new contract."

I took a seat at her table, my body kind of stiff. I feel a little more nervous around Ocheeva since she`s the Mistress and everything. I also only talked to her twice. She took a seat then pulled out a new contract.

"You will need to assassinate Faelian, an Altmer man who resides in the Imperial city. If you want a bonus, kill him in secret. Like in a house or small area that won`t attract any attention."

"Alright, any idea where he wanders."

"You`ll have to do some persuasion to get that information."

I sighed, knowing my "persuasion" was more like a shake-down.

* * *

When I showed up at the Imperial City, I found an old women walking around, looking for people generous to give her money.

"Do you know where I can find some elf people?"

"I would try The Feed Bag. But, would you spare me just one septim?"

I threw a coin purse with 50 septims on the ground and walked away. When I entered the Feed Bag, I saw a Dumner running the bar. I walked more into the room, looking like a sore thumb.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"I need help with 'business.'"

"Well, this 'business' sounds quite important."

He tapped his hand on the counter and I dropped a coin purse. He picked it up and nodded his head.

"Alright, what is your business?"

"Do you know a man named Faelian?"

The man's face lit up in surprise.

"Faelian, you say? Why yes, I know who he is. Rather distasteful fellow, actually. I believe he lives at the Tiber Septim Hotel. That`s in the Talos Plaza District, here in the Imperial City. I`d ask around there, if I were you."

I thanked him then walked to the Talos Plaza. I already knew my way to the hotel so I wasn`t really lost. When I grabbed on the handle, the door flew open and I almost fell backwards.

"Not today, woman!"

An Altmer man was storming out the Hotel while another Altmer woman was trying to stop him. Her eyes stinged with tears. I walked in the hotel, trying not feel awkward about these peoples fight. I was going to walk past her, but I heard something quite interesting.

"Oh, Faelian, dear Faelian…why must you ruin both our lives?"

I immediately zipped around and tapped lightly on the woman's shoulder.

"And what might you want…peasant?"

It took all the self-control I had not to slap the living day out of this woman.

"I need to know about that man, Faelian."

"Oh, just get away from me! My relationship with Faelian is none of your business!"

"But that`s where you`re wrong…"

I was slightly tapping on my dagger and she looked back at me. Her face went a little worried, but I stopped tapping and smiled at her.

"I`m not here to harm you, unless you provoke me, otherwise…you know the drill."

"Please, I…I don`t mean to get emotional but…I feel I can trust you. I just don`t know what to do about Faelian!"

"Then tell me."

"All he thinks about, all he cares about, is skooma! He was a fine young man once. But he`s lost everything. His looks, his money…his self-respect."

I once did skooma, back when I escaped. That was actually my first attempt of trying to get that adrenaline, but all it did was make me laugh and get hungry. I don`t really like skooma.

"I followed him a few times to see where he goes. He walks around the city looking for skooma, and then goes to Lorkmir`s house for several hours. It`s in the Elven Gardens District. I think the house is deserted. That`s why he goes there. So he can escape from life and do his skooma!"

"Don`t worry, I`ll have a little chat with Faelian."

"Thank you for listening. You`re a good friend. I just hope my sweet Faelian can clean himself up, or that awful skooma will be the death of him!"

I felt a Lachance smile coming on my face, I but I held it down. If only she knew. Too bad, though. I feel bad for her, but she knows my face, and if she goes looking and sees him dead, I`m going to be the one charged. Maybe I can make it look like she did it…no, I don`t have time for that. Just kill and leave the city.

* * *

It was already night when I walked in, so I didn`t need to worry about the public eye. Once I found the old house, I fiddled with the lock for a while until it finally opened. I didn`t really feel like dealing with a skooma fool.

"Faelian!"

He turned from his table and looked at me. His nose was white and his eyes were dilated. He was shaking uncontrollably in his seat and I heard his stomach growling. This man was a wreck!

"Hey...hey! How…what are…what are you…doing here? You`re not my…not my friend. What…you know, what do you…want?"

"Your soul!"

I quickly stabbed him in the stomach and he fell to the ground. I used a piece of cloth and cleaned the blood off my blade. I looked at his table, seeing the pile of skooma. My brain was going nuts and my body started to crave. Okay, I may have taken skooma more than once. But not enough to get addicted. I shook my head, trying to get the craving out of my system. I walked out of the house, hoping I would never have to deal with skooma ever again.

* * *

"And then I proceeded to kill him."

Annemarie sat on my lap as I retold the story. Of course, leaving out some minor, more personal details…

"Oh, Fay, you`re not fun during contracts! Let them suffer and squeal, like I always say!"

"I`m impatient, so torturing them will probably bore me. I like to get straight to the kill."

"Ah, looks like you`re back!"

I looked up and saw Kitten. I tackled him to the ground and petted him like a kitty. I was the only one allowed to do that.

"How was your contract?"

"Good, I suppose."

"Tell me more later. Vicente wants to speak with you."

"You know why?"

"No, but it`s urgent."

I got up from the floor and walked to Fangs room.

"Hey, you needed me?"

"Come in."

When I fully opened the door, Fangs, Ocheeva, and Lachance were all seated at the table. There were no drinks and a dozen papers scattered across the table.

"Umm, did I walk in at a bad time?"

"No, take a seat," said Ocheeva.

The only open seat was next to Lachance. I saw Fangs smirking, so I knew he took the one next to Ocheeva. When I sat down, I saw how focused and stressed Lachances face was. I guess me sitting here didn`t even matter.

"So, we`ve been discussing for a long time now. We have this contract, but it`s not like any other contract we`ve had before. It took a month to plan out, get reservations, and behind the scene access. This mission will be very hard to complete if you do not follow the guidelines."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you know who the Whitelaces are?"

"No."

"Well, you`re going to attend their party and kill the husband. Lucien will also be escorting you as his date."

Well fuck, doesn`t Ocheeva know how to make me feel awkward.

* * *

**(A/N): Remember how I was talking about that special, big chapter? Yeah, that`s the chapter. But it won`t happen until I finish all the contracts Ocheeva can give you before the Purification. This chapter is also sponsored by my morals, which is "hugs, not drugs." Ew, drugs are just sickening to me. Anyway, favorites, follows, and reviews help make Fay feel less awkward!**


	12. Bad Medicine

This new contract is going to be the death of me. So many details and so little time to explain each individual one. I just want to forget about. Luckily, Ocheeva said I won`t have to worry about it. At least for a while. So for now, my focus is set on the contracts that need to be dealt with now. As I prepared to get my new contract, I heard Annemarie coming.

"Fay!"

She jumped to me and gave me hug. I smiled, giving her a pet on the head.

"Was Lucien there? Did he mention my training? Oh, I do so hope he thinks I improved!"

"Yeah, he said you were coming along just fine."

"Thank you, Fay!"

She ran out of the room to do whatever. I smiled at her little crush. But that made me feel a little guilty too. I finished preparing before I left for Ocheevas. When I got there, Teinaava was waiting with Ocheeva.

"Alright, what's the plan?"

"You are to travel to Anvil, then go north to Fort Sutch. In that fort is a dying warlord named Roderick. He`s old, and isn`t in good health. The only thing that's keeping him alive is his medicine. That's where you come in. Replace his medicine with poison. But the whole fort is swarming with mercenaries. Get past, find his medicine cabinet, and leave as quickly as possible. Teinaava here has information on how to get in."

"Down at the bottom of the bump the fort stands on is a big crack on the wall. You should be able to get inside the outer fort and find a door that leads inside the fort easily. That's if, you prefer taking an easier route."

"Alright, I can do this."

"Good. Best prove Lucien that you can do this mission."

* * *

I don`t plan to stay here, but somehow this seems familiar. It`s like I've seen this town in a dream…

"Excuse me," said a man who just bumped into me.

His impact was quite hard. And since I`m tiny as fuck, I fell. On my ass.

"Watch where you`re going bastard!"

The man turned around and my face completely went red. He was handsome. A little old, but still pretty hot. He wore dark clothing, and his hair was similar to Lucien's. He put out a hand and I grabbed on.

"Sorry, you were so tiny, and I was in a rush."

"No w-worry," I managed to say.

Damnit! Why am I being an idiot? I tried to cover my smile, but he saw.

"Something funny?"

"No. Just thought it was a nice day out."

"Oh, well, I`ll be leaving."

"Alright."

He turned and walked away, making me regret even talking. I cleared my head, trying to concentrate on getting to Fort Sutch.

* * *

When Fort Sutch finally came into my vision, it was night time. I`m not sure what time, but it was pretty dark. Which made me want to go inside even more. I easily found the hole and entered inside the outer fort, which quickly led me to the door. When I got inside, I heard two mercenaries talking. Apparently, the guy was saying how Roderick would be better off dead. The chick said that he shouldn`t say that, since he taught them everything. I agree the guy. He would be better off dead. For Sithis, that is. Lately, Fangs has been telling me about Sithis and his wife, The Night Mother. But I think I`ll stick to The Nine. When they were done, I checked around the area and saw where his bed was. It was on the second floor with a large opening. I snuck to a door and headed up the area where his bed was. When I got to the second floor, I saw a large cabinet. Bingo. But, as I was walking, I heard the clunky metal of one of his mercenaries. I hid behind a pillar and watched as he strolled the area, keeping a close eye on the medicine cabinet. Well fuck, what does this guy think, it`s going to grow a pair of legs and run away? Looks like it`s time to be a skeever. I picked up a chunk of the pillar that fell of and threw it at the door way. This immediately made him jump and run that way. I was wearing my armor, so my feet were silent as I glided to the cabinet. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. Shit, looks like it`s time for lock picking. I quickly pulled one out of my bra and stuck it into the lock. I struggled, but it busted right away. My fingers were shaking as I opened the cabinet, knowing that the rock wasn`t going to distract him for long. I swiped the medicine and quickly put in the poison. As I closed the door, I heard the man's armor. I ran behind a pillar, hoping he doesn`t think anything. He walked past me, and as soon as he went into another room, I ran out. What a night I had.

* * *

"So then, he was like 'something funny?'"

"Fay, Fay, Fay. Already cheating on Lucien?"

"No! I`m just saying the guy was hot!"

Fangs started laughing at my outburst. I sank into my seat and took a few sips of my mead.

"Well, the rest of the conversation was kind of pointless."

"That's good. So, you excited about that contract?"

"Not really. I`m not really formal people material. If someone steps on my shoes, I`m probably going to splash water in their face."

"Don`t worry about that, you just need to fit in, but still cling to the shadows. Lucien's going to be doing most of the killing anyway."

"Hey, why did he pick me?"

"At the moment, Lucien doesn`t have a silencer, making the contract harder to complete. He had to choose a female from this sanctuary, since it`s a dinner date ball, and he chose you. But I have a feeling he might want to have at least one dance with you."

Fang had a stupid smirk on his face while mine lit up by the thought of Lucien even holding me like that.

"Did he ever tell you that you blush too much?"

"Yeah," I said, reminding me of the night we almost had sex.

We talked for a while before I finally decided to head to bed. Now all I could think about was Lucien. Way to go, Fangs.

* * *

**(A/N): I`M SO SORRY! BUT, YOU KNOW, AND, YOU KNOW! Lol, I`ve been having so much fun with my friends after school and on the weekends that I feel like I don`t have time to write anymore. I also lost motivation when I lost motivation for This Bitter Earth, which will be posted this weekend. But people still following, favoring, and reviewing even made me realize that I was being a lazy sack and needed to get back to writing. So here's your long awaited chapter. I also missed the 2 month anniversary, but who gives a shit? I also hope that my writing improved, since some people saying it was confusing, which I can agree on. Wow, this is long. Well, I hope the next chapter doesn`t have a long delay again! Favorites, follows, and reviews keep me motivated!**


	13. Whodunit?

As I toweled dried my hair, my mind began to wander about everything. The Ball, the dreams, the guy, Lachance, everything. And for some reason, I`ve been more anxious to learn about my past as well. Ugh, this is so fucking confusing. All I need right now is a new mission to get me pumped. I put on my clothes then headed down in the sanctuary. When I actually got inside, I heard whispers from Gogron and Talaendril. I went behind a pillar and saw the two sitting at the table by the front of the sanctuary. They were holding each other's hands and their foreheads were touching. I guess Fangs was right about them being a couple.

"Gogron, you`re the gentlest person I`ve ever met…"

"Happy Hearts Day, love…"

They shared a passionate kiss, making me feel embarrassed and looked away. Wow, I really lost track of time, haven`t I? I don`t know if I ever had a lover for Hearts Day in the past, but I really want to see Lachance now. Will he show up? Probably not. Oh well. I started to walk to Ocheeva`s room, hoping that I`ll get a new contract. When I opened the door, Ocheeva had a letter with a Nightshade in hand.

"Well, well, well, looks like someone here has a little admirer," I said tauntingly.

"The only one here who has an admirer is you. These are from Lucien."

I quickly grabbed them from her hand and undid the bow that kept the letter from unfolding. This is what he wrote:

_Dear Fay,_

_I`m sorry I can`t show up at the Sanctuary to present these gifts myself. I`m very busy with the Black Hand business and the contract that we will have to fulfill soon. I know that you probably want to see me for yourself, but fear not, we`ll be together soon. Since it`s Hearts Day (I hope it is when you get this), I thought I write down a passage from my favorite poem:_

"_Silver lights, my hearts delight  
Your voice so soft, my heart so open  
My heart so cold, your love so broken  
But I won`t let it win, I was taught to never give in  
For once I am free, away from the darkness  
I am happy with me, my soul is brightest  
But a question for you my dear, the one who is still growing  
Can you really live a happy life,  
if you aren`t happy with you?"_

_I know it`s probably embarrassing, but I think of you so much from that stanza. Anyway, I love you and miss you, my love, Fay._

_Lucien Lachance_

I had the biggest smile on my face after reading all of it.

"Are you okay?"

I felt hot tears go down my face. This letter meant so much to me.

"Yeah…I`m just so happy. I miss Lachance so much…"

"Don`t worry, you`ll see him soon. Did you come here for a contact?"

I nodded my head, wiping away some of my tears.

"Alright, to get in the mood of a 'fancy' dinner party, I`m sending you to Skingrad. There, you will find a man named Fafnir. He`s the one hosting the party. Inside are five people, all to be assassinated. They believe there is a hidden chest of gold to be found somewhere inside the house. The fun part is that you`re all locked inside until someone 'finds' the chest. They only thing they`ll find is there demise. You are to kill each person secretly, one by one, until you are hopefully the only one standing. After that, you`re free to leave. Now go!"

"Yes ma`am!"

* * *

I borrowed Annemarie`s blue dress and blue suede shoes. I obviously don`t want to show up in my armor. When I arrive in Skingrad, I asked for the house and found the man standing outside.

"So, the last guest finally arrives. I`ll tell you what I told the others. You go in, I lock the door. You don`t come out 'til it`s over. Now I`ll tell you what I didn`t tell everyone else. We have the same Mother, you and I. And she wants you to have this. It`s the key to the house."

"Whoa, you didn`t come off at all as someone who was a part of the Brotherhood. Well, go on."

"I guess someone else has already told you the other details. Kill all the guest, then leave, right? Well, you`d better get in there. Time to mingle."

He held the door open for me, and I did a curtsey to play off my role. Let`s just hope they don`t serve sweetrolls, I eat like a pig. When I walked in, I was immediately greeted by an elderly Breton woman.

"The sixth guest has finally arrived! Well it`s about time! Do you know how long we`ve been waiting? It seems like an age! Whoever invited us here must at least know us, don`t you think? In any event, we`re all stuck here together, so we might as well get acquainted. The rest of us have already traded introductions. I`m Matilde Petit. The others are Nels the Naughty, Neville, Dovesi Dran, and Primo Antonius. Now, who might you be? Please, tell us a little bit about yourself."

"Ummmm, I`m ugh, Fay. Fay Lachance that is. Yeah…"

Geez, why am I such an idiot?

"Well Miss Lachance, you should go introduce yourself to the other guest. I`m sure they`ll be pleased to meet you!"

"Can you tell me anything about them? Like, who`s Dovesi Dran?"

"Personally, I think she`s a little floozy. She`s been eyeing young Primo Antonius, probably smells his wealth."

"What about 'Nels the Naughty?'"

"Oh, that man disgust me! I find his entire manner offensive. Why, just before you got here he told the most off-color joke about an Argonian maid."

"Tell me about Neville then."

"Well, if I can be perfectly honest with you, I find Neville quite attractive. Redguards are so…exotic. Don`t you think?"

"Ugh, yeah. Tell me about Primo Antonius."

"It`s obvious that young Primo comes from wealth. A chest full of gold would be mere spending change for him."

"Well, I`m going to go look for that gold, have fun I guess."

I walked away from the old bitch. God, I hate arrogant bitches. I saw a Dark Elf and knew right away that it was Dovesi. I need to make sure everyone one is alright with me so they don`t point the finger on me at the end.

"Hello, who might you be?"

"Hello. I`m Dovesi. I`m very pleased to meet you. Now that you`re here, we can really start looking for that chest of gold. What I mean to say is, before you arrived, we all just sort of glanced a bit. Now that we`re all officially here, we can look in earnest!"

"Can you tell me anything about Matilde?"

"Honestly? I don`t think she likes me. It`s because I`m a Dunmer. I heard her say something to Neville, and it wasn`t very nice."

"What about Nels the Naughty?"

"Every now and then he looks over at me and smiles. I think he`s sweet on me. If Nels finds the gold, maybe he`ll want some company."

"What about Neville?"

"I know he`s a retired soldier. But not just a soldier- he was an officer in the Imperial Legion. I hate the Legion and everything it stands for. When those soldiers came to Morrowind, they persecuted my people and stole our lands."

"How about Primo? I heard you fancied him."

"It`s pretty obvious that Primo comes from a wealthy family. He would never be interested in a girl like me, I`m afraid."

"Well, I`m off. Good luck!"

In the room was another man. He looked young, about my age. I`m guessing he`s probably Primo.

"Hello there."

"So, you finally showed up. It`s about time. People of my station are not accustomed to waiting."

"Can I ask you about some of the people here? Like, Dovesi, for instance."

"Can I be honest with you, my friend? I find Dovesi…captivating. She possesses a beauty beyond compare. Maybe you could do me a favor? If you speak with her, put in a good word for me, would you? I would be forever in your debt."

And in the void.

"Of course! Please, tell me about Matilde."

"Apparently the poor old woman thinks she is from a well-to-do family. Truth is, I have servants with more nobility in their blood than her."

"Damnnnnnn! I mean ugh, tell me about Nels."

"Nels is a drunk. He doesn`t even try to hide that fact. But what else is he? When the liquor has dried, what remains of the man? I think Nels drinks to forget, maybe about some tragedy in his life. He plays the buffoon, but I sense a deep sadness in him."

"Oh, that does seem sad. Tell me about that Neville guy."

"I know he`s a retired Imperial Legion officer. Apparently, he`s been in campaigns all across the Empire, from Skyrim to Morrowind. I also get the sense that he`s very eager to find the gold. I can`t imagine his life servitude to the Empire left him with much to retire on."

"Well, thank you. I`ll tell Dovesi later."

I went up the stairs, knowing that there is probably more guest waiting for me up there. When I did, I saw a Nord man sitting down.

"What`s going on, kinsman?"

"Well, hello there. Nels is my name. Some call me Naughty, but don`t you believe it! Hahahaha!"

"Well, can you tell me something about Dovesi?"

"Let me confide something in you, my friend. Dovesi is the spitting image of my own daughter! Her skin is darker, of course, but that sweet face… My daughter was killed, you see. A few years back, by bandits. I`m sorry, please forgive a father`s heavy heart."

"I`m so sorry to hear that. Can you tell me about Matilde?"

"Heh, you should have seen the old biddy trying to talk to young Primo Antonius. She may be a noble, but he looked down on her like a scullery maid."

"What about Neville? Heard he`s a retired Legion bastard."

"I will confide something in you, my friend. I despise Neville and all his Imperial Legion ilk! They are useless, uncaring tools of corruption! Three years ago, my village in Skyrim was attacked by bandits. We went to the nearby Imperial Legion outpost, but they refused to help us! My dear, sweet daughter Olga was killed that day. She was murdered, and the Legion would do nothing to help her. Neville and his kind are scum."

"I hate them too! One of the soldiers tried to rape me! Anyway, let`s move on to Primo."

"Primo is young and rich. I can sense a good, decent person in there somewhere. He just has to get his priorities straight."

"Well, I need to go. Good luck to you, Nels!"

I walked over to the Legion bastard who was also observing me.

"Ah yes, the sixth guest. I`m Neville. It`s nice to make your acquaintance."

"Can you tell me anything about the other guest? Like Dovesi?"

"Dovesi is a Dark Elf. They call themselves Dunmer. When I was young, I spent time stationed at Fort Moonmoth on their homeland of Morrowind. I have a great respect for the Dunmer people. They are strong and noble, and generally understand the importance of law and discipline. Unfortunately, Dovesi doesn`t seem to like me very much. But I don`t blame her. The young ones tend to have problems with authority figures."

"I see, can you tell me about Matilde."

"If I may be honest, I feel a bit sorry for the old woman. She comes from a noble family, I`m sure, but she seems a lot less well off than she should be."

"Ah, yes. Tell me about Nels."

"Know what I think? I think that barbarian will do anything to get his hands on the chest of gold. His hands are greedy and vicious, all of them. Trust me, I know I was stationed at Fort Frostmoth for a few years, on the isle of Solstheim. Those Nords are a bunch of animal-worshipping savages. They`re all the same, full of mead and something to prove. We lost a lot of good men up there. A lot of good men."

"Uh-huh, well, why don`t you tell me about Primo Antonius," my voice on the edge.

"I`ll confess that I have no idea why Primo is here. The kid`s got more wealth than the rest of us combined. He sure doesn`t need a chest of gold. Maybe he`s incredibly greedy, but I don`t think so. My guess is that Primo is so bored he simply has nothing better to do."

"Well, okay, good luck, I guess."

I walked away from everyone. It was early in the morning when I arrived. It should be 11 by now. I`ll just eat and think out who I`ll kill first.

* * *

Alright, I got my plan set. While I was scarfing down a sweetroll, I saw Neville go upstairs to the bedrooms. I followed him, my dagger strapped to my lace leggings. He opened the door and searched around a bit. I followed behind slowly, trying not to make the floors creak. He was bent over a desk, looking for the key. I lifted my dress and grabbed my dagger. I lifted both hands up and swung down quickly. He moaned in pain and tried to feel his back. Blood came rushing out so fast. He fell to ground.

"Is anyone in there," I heard Dovesi ask.

I quickly hid on the other side and allowed her to walk in. She screamed in terror when she saw his lifeless body, but not for long. I jumped behind her, covered her mouth, and slit her throat. She slid down slowly and her eyes were half open. I closed the room, checking to see if my dress had blood on it. I walked downstairs and went back to the table. No one noticed I slipped away. Good. I saw Primo head to the top stairs. Early, after I finished my talk with Neville, I told her the good news. I told him that I told her and he told me to tell her to wait upstairs for him. Two birds, one stone, no? I`m such a bitch, I love it! After a couple minutes, Primo came running back down screaming about seeing Neville, but more importantly, Dovesi. At this point, we were all on the middle floor while he explained what he saw. He took us upstairs and showed the bodies. After he was done, everyone decided to keep their distance from Nels, which they kept giving him dirty looks. I decided to investigate everyone's thoughts. I went to Nels first about Neville.

"You want to know how I really feel about Neville`s death? I`m afraid, I may hate the Imperial Legion, but its members are trained warriors. Neville was probably the most capable fighter among us, yet he was cut down silently, just a few rooms away. I fear one of us is not who they appear. This isn`t the work of some greedy house guest. There`s an assassin among us, you mark my words. We must watch ourselves at every step."

"What about Dovesi?"

"No…no! When I looked into Dovesi`s face it was like peering at my own daughter. I…I feel like I`ve lost her all over again."

"What do you think about Matilde now?"

"I`ll be honest, friend. I don`t know what to think about Matilde. Yeah, she seems frightened, but she`s also still alive. Why wasn`t she killed? She may look old and weak, but that`s never stopped a murderer before, has it? Don`t doubt for a second that she couldn`t be the killer."

"What about Primo?"

"Let me ask you something, friend. Why is Primo even here? The rest of us need the money, but his family is wealthy beyond measure. Maybe he was bored, or maybe he just wanted to do something slumming. Or maybe he`s a trained assassin hired to kill us all, one by one. Sound crazy? Well these are crazy times, my friend."

"Alright, I`ll be careful."

I walked back down to the first floor, where only Primo was there. Interesting…

"Primo, tell me what you think about Dovesi."

"Who? Who among us is vile enough to take the life of such a beautiful, precious creature? If I find out who did this, they will pay with their life!"

"What about the Matilde bitch?"

"The more people that drop dead, the more annoying Matilde becomes. She keeps watching over me like some kind of worried grandmother. If the killer strikes again, maybe they`ll do me a favor and take her out next."

"Then what about Nels?"

"To be honest, I`m not sure if I trust him. He`s a hard drinker, but there`s something more. Something in his eyes, hard and calculating."

"We can`t forget about Neville!"

"My friend, I am truly worried! Neville was a strong and capable man, a soldier of twenty years! The rest of us will be easy prey for the killer now!"

"You stay safe, okay?"

I left that area and went back upstairs. I saw Matilde standing by the stairs that lead to the top floor. She kept pacing back and forth.

"Hey, what do you think about Dovesi`s death?"

"One less Dark Elf in the world. And now there`s one less person to find the gold, as well. It`s a good day, don`t you think?"

"Then what about Nels?"

"Two people dead, yet Nels still lives? I don`t think that`s a coincidence. Nords are savages, born to kill. I just know he did it!"

"How about Neville then?"

"Why would one of us kill Neville? What if they try to get the rest of us? You`ll protect me, won`t you?"

"Of course, but what about Primo?"

"If I may confide in you, dear friend, I'm` very worried about the poor boy. The trauma of murders…it could scar him for life! He deserves better."

"Alright, well, I`m going to eat something. Stay safe."

I headed back to where Nels' was and saw that he was looking for mead. He was busy and Matilde had her eye on him. Perfect. I slowly went downstairs, seeing his figure seated at a chair. I walked over and covered his mouth and stabbed him in the chest 3 times. His eyes were surprised, but he eventually closed them forever. I hurried upstairs and sat at the table closet to Nels, who was still bent over, looking for mead. After half an hour, Matilde went downstairs to check on him and her scream made Nels jump and hit his head on the counter. We all came running down to see why she was screaming. We all agreed to head back upstairs. But that didn`t stop me from my questioning. I went to Matilde first about the matter.

"I just can`t believe he`s dead. He was like a young, beautiful prince. I hope whoever did this can live with themselves."

"What about Nels?"

"Oh, please! Save me! Save me from that savage! He`ll kill me and then feast on my flesh! That`s what Nords do! Please, I don`t want to die!"

"Don`t worry, I`ll go talk to him."

I walked over to him. He was still rubbing the back of his head from that bump he got.

"What do you think Matilde is doing?"

"There are only three of us left! You and I are no killers, so that leaves the old woman! Don`t be fooled by her appearance. Matilde is no weakling. She killed the others in cold blood, and she`ll try to kill us next! I`m not about to stand around waiting to die! We need to kill Matilde!"

Suddenly, he pulled his sword out and ran at Matilde. She turned, but not in time, and got a huge slash wound across her chest. That`s what you get for wearing a damn corset made of fabric and not metal. He ran downstairs, telling me to follow him into the basement. I did, also having my weapon out to show I was trying to finish her off. But she was already dead. Once he was downstairs, I tailed behind him. He opened the cellar door and left it open for me as he sprinted down the stairs. When I did get there, I saw him waiting at the bottom of the stairs. I ran down, trying to look like I was worried.

"Ha ha! We did it, my friend! The killer is dead, and this nightmare is just about over. All we have to do now is find a way out of here!"

"Yeah, about that…"

I pulled the key from my bra and he looked at me in horror.

"No…don`t tell me you're…"

"The killer."

Before he could react, my dagger went straight for his forehead. He fell to the ground, blood all over the ground, my knife, hand, and dress. I sighed; finally glad this contract was over. I went upstairs, changed into my regular clothes, cleaned the blood off me, and walked out of the house. Fafnir thanked me, and I told him to thank the Night Mother. That`s right, I can be official at times.

* * *

"Wow, that`s a long story."

"Yeah, but that sure as hell is my favorite contract. I do feel a little bad for Nels, but hey, what do you got to do? Anyway, I think I gained zero fancy skills."

Fangs, Annemarie, and I were all sitting at the table in his room. I finally got home and needed to have my nightly rants and stories with Fangs.

"So, I heard, but don`t get too excited, but I heard that you only have one more mission left before the new big one."

"FUCK YEAH!"

I`m actually pretty pumped about that now. It was so fun playing with those people. I hope the ball is going to be similar to the party.

"Well, you two need to get some rest. I got a new contract for you tomorrow Antoinetta."

"Yay! I can`t wait!"

We both got up and headed to the bedrooms, giving each other hugs before sleeping. I fell right asleep the minute I hit my bed. Nothing can stop me now.

* * *

**(A/N): OMG, this is the longest chapter TD has ever had! Mostly because Whodunit? is my favorite contract. So, I`m being good about updating now. But, I don`t think I can write two fanfics at the same time so This Bitter Earth is on a hiatus until I finish this fanfic. Sorry, but I can`t concentrate on two things. If it was the summertime, I would probably manage. Anyway, ARE YOU PUMPED FOR THE BALL? Lol, I`m going to use my study hall to write out my ideas for the chapters. I`m probably going to post this tonight since I really like this chapter. Oh, almost forgot! That poem up there? Yeah, I wrote that shit! Who`s the bitch who got an A on her poetry test? Me! Lol, this is really long now…well, follow, favorite, and review if you`re pumped!**


	14. Permanent Retirement

As I headed down to Ocheeva`s room to get a new contract, I suddenly got this feeling in my stomach. Is being an assassin the only thing I`m going to do with my life? Will I die in the name of The Night Mother? Will I never have a normal life again? I shook my head, trying to get these thoughts out of my head. I love being an assassin, but just the thought of not even making it to my 30th birthday frightens me. If I even remember it though. I need to go back to that jail and find my records soon. Ocheeva was already waiting for me at the table when I entered her room. She had a smile on her face, so I`m guessing what she had to say about this contract was pretty big.

"Fay, let me the first to congratulate you on this contract you`re getting."

"Oh, what`s it about? Who am I killing?"

"You are going to be killing the biggest thorn in the Brotherhood`s back, Adamus Phillida. He was the Commander of the Imperial Legion, but has recently retired. We want him dead, but not your dagger. We`re giving you something different. Are you good at archery?"

"Oh hell no! I can't aim to save my life!"

"Well you better learn now. You`re going to use a special arrow called the 'Rose of Sithis' to take Adamus out. He wears special armor that can deflect this arrow, so you must wait until he takes off his armor. He goes swimming at 3 in the afternoon, so that be a good time than never to take him out. He`s located in Leyawiin. So good luck, Sister."

* * *

When I got to Leyawiin, it was early in the morning. I saw that there was a building by the pond that the man, Adamus, is said to swim at. I asked around about him. Apparently he`s a good man who accomplished many things. Yeah, killing our Dark Brothers and Sisters. Let`s go looking for that bastard. I looked around and saw some random beggar walking the streets.

"Hey, you, Khajiit!"

"What do you want?"

"I`ll give you 5 septims if you tell me where Adamus Phillida is or wanders."

He looked me up and down with a sour look. After a couple seconds of observing, he finally budged.

"Alright, but don`t tell anyone that it was me you got this from. I know for a fact that if you`re looking for this man, than it`s probably not going to be pretty business. He usually wanders around with his bodyguard. I know he likes to spend some time at the guard barracks outside of town. Be careful though, he`s a tricky one."

* * *

"And why should I let you in the guard barracks?"

"Because I need to the guy!"

When I showed up, I asked to see Adamus Phillida`s bodyguard. Best to get him out of the way.

"Is this an emergency or are you just some annoying citizen?"

"It`s an emergency!"

"Fine, then wait."

He closed the door, leaving me time to think about where I`ll lure the guy and kill him. After about 3 minutes of waiting, the guard finally opened the door.

"Alright, you can come in."

When I entered, I immediately smelled something quite familiar. Liquor. Loads of it. The further I got in the barracks, the stronger the smell got. I reached a table where I saw a man in really big armor with another man sitting close by. The man in smaller armor kept looking at me, expecting me to say something. Bingo.

"Excuse me, are you guarding Adamus Phillida?"

"Yes, I am. What do you need citizen?"

"Well, I was just going through the forest for some ingredients when I overheard a bandit camp talking about raiding Leyawiin and doing a direct attack on Adamus!"

"Really? Then this is an emergency!"

"We need to hurry! They said they were going to do it soon!"

He quickly got up and unsheathed his weapon.

"I`ll be back, Adamus!"

The man in the large armor nodded his head. Good, now I know who I`ll be shooting. We left the barracks and went into a little forest close by. After a while of running, he stopped to catch his breath. I used that time to unsheathe my dagger and hide it behind my back.

"Now tell me missy, where was this bandit camp?"

"Oh, I was just kidding."

"What? You dragged me into this godforsaken forest just to run around looking for a bandit camp that never existed?"

"The camp doesn`t exist, but the attacker does."

"Then where are they?"

"Behind you."

He turned his body and looked around. I quickly moved toward him, ready to slice his throat.

"I don`t see any-"was all he could say before I cut him.

His body sank onto the ground. I quickly grabbed it and threw it behind a bush. I need time before someone decides to go look for that fucker.

* * *

I decided to stay out of town until it was about 2:30, in case any of the guards saw me without the guy. When it was time to set up for the kill, I snuck in by wearing a cowl to conceal my face. Everyone wore the same clothes so I was fine about not changing clothes. I climbed on top of the building and laid out my quiver and bow. I had a few regular arrows next to my Rose of Sithis. I wanted to practice my aim a little in case I fuck up the mission. I readied the bow and took my first shot at a chicken. Whoa, I was better than I thought. I finished off all the regular ones, leaving me with the Rose of Sithis. When 3 came around, I saw the man in heavy armor from earlier come up to the pond. He was slowly taking off his armor, making sure each piece his placed down carefully. Like it`s actually going to matter. When he was down, he was only in his chains. I readied my bow, but I didn`t try to take a shot. He was going to be moving a lot, and I need that perfect moment to shoot. After doing a bunch of trips under water, he decided to sit against a rock. Perfect. Now was my chance. Ready. Aim. Fire.

* * *

When I arrived back at the sanctuary, I was soaking wet, full of cuts, and in direr need of food. Annemarie was the first to see me limping back inside, and immediately called for help. She undressed me and cleaned up the blood. Kitten cleaned up the cuts with his medicine, which made me snap at him a couple times because it stinged. Annemarie brought me food, and to be honest, anything edible would have been acceptable in this situation. When all said was done, I finally explained what happened.

"After I let go of the arrow, I slipped. I grabbed onto something, which saved my life. Even though I slipped, I heard the cries of citizens saying he was killed. I had to jump, so I fell into the pond. But my ass kind of hurts because I fell right on it. When I got up, half of the guards were heading my way. I ran as quickly as I can, but some of them caught up. They were lucky and were able to slice me. I`ve been running for who knows how long. All I know is that I need to drunk."

Fangs gave me a small bottle of mead, but he doesn`t want me to get drunk just yet. I happily drank along with Fangs, Annemarie, and Kitten. Randomly, Kitten started laughing.

"I`m sorry Fay, but the thought of you falling on your ass makes me laugh."

He was laughing so hard, that he started choking.

"What, cat got your tongue," I said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha, very funny."

"No Fay, he got a fur ball," added Fangs.

"Oh will you two shut up?"

We ended up laughing about random shit throughout the night. When it got really late, everyone decided to head to bed. I closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep. But, when everyone went to their bed except Fangs, something happen. I felt his lips against my forehead.

"Goodnight, my sweet Fay…"

When I heard the door close, I got up and paced around the room. What the hell was that? Does Fangs like me? He knows I`m with Lachance! Oh god, life is only going to get more interesting.

* * *

**(A/N): This is going to be long, so bear with me. So, after this, The Ball is going to be the next chapter. But, it`s going to be 3 chapters long. I`ve been working on part one for a while, and I`m pretty pleased with it. Next, the part with the building by the pond, I honestly don`t remember what that area looked like. So sorry if I`m not accurate with the game. And finally, my little contest. I really want fan art for Tiny Darkness, so I thought of something cool for it. You can draw me anyone! For submitting your art, you can send me a DM on Twitter, a message on Tumblr, or a message through DeviantART. Links to any of those accounts can be found on my profile. If you have none of those, send me a PM of fanfic saying you`re interested and I`ll give you one of my emails to send the picture to. When you`re sending me your art, tell me what you want to be called and what site you want to be acknowledged from. For example "Rose Monae from FanFiction." The winner will get a shout out in the author's note for the last chapter and their drawing will be the cover photo for Tiny Darkness`s one-shot sequel. Everyone who participates will still get a shout out, but only in the second to last chapter. The dead line for submitting art is unknown for now, but I`ll probably get one after the Purification chapter. Please try it out, I don`t want to feel like a derp if no one tries this ;_; Favorites, follows, and reviews please!**


	15. The Ball: Before The Dance

Todays the day. The day that everyone has been waiting for. The Ball. How do I know this? I couldn`t stop thinking about at all last night. Also, Ocheeva dumped a bucket of cold water on my head.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

"Rise and shine, princess," Ocheeva said sarcastically.

"You should of let me do it," said Fangs.

I rubbed my eyes and saw Ocheeva, Fangs, and Annemarie. Annemarie was yawing and Fangs was smirking at me.

"Why are they all here?"

"I`m the leader for the actually mission, Vicente here is going to help me with running the Sanctuary, and Annemarie volunteered to get you a dress and do your make up all nice and pretty."

"What time is it?"

"5:30ish."

"What? I barely got any sleep?"

"Don`t worry, you can sleep on the carriage ride. It`ll take a while for you guys to get there. But until then, you need to focus of preparing for them."

"Alright, let`s do this thing."

* * *

It`s been about 3 hours since I woke up and already the Sanctuary is full of distractions. Everyone in the Sanctuary is not allowed to go on contracts for a while. Since we`re going to be assassinating the Whitelaces, they will defiantly try and hunt down the Brotherhood. Lachance and the other speakers can`t risk it. So until then everyone gets a break. Of course, that makes everyone crabby. Killing is like doing skooma. You want more and more to relieve something within you.

"Will you sit still?"

"But it`s hot!"

"Then don`t move and I won`t burn you."

Kitten was curly my hair using his fingers. He would make them hot but not flames. All I can say is that I hate this.

"So, I heard some things about you."

"Like what?"

"Things…"

"Tell me you fucking fur ball!"

"Okay, okay. So, there`s this rumor that you and Lucien might be seeing each other."

"And who told you this?"

"A little blue skeever told me…"

"Ugh, please don`t ever say the word skeever. Anyway, what else did you hear? Anything specific?"

"Nothing really, just that. Why, is it true?"

"…"

"Aha! It is! So, how long have you and the Speaker been seeing each other?"

"Louder, I don`t think the people of Cheydinhal heard you clear enough," I said sarcastically.

"Why is it so wrong if I say it loud?"

"Do you not remember that Annemarie is my best friend and completely head over heels in love with him?"

"Don`t worry, she`s collecting make up."

"Not anymore…" said a small voice.

We both turned around and saw Annemarie hiding behind a pillar. She was standing there the whole time. Why me? Why on this day? Kitten stopped doing my hair and looked at me, seeing what would happen next.

"Annemarie, I-I uh, I don`t, I don`t k-know…" I tried to say.

Tears started to come down on her face really quickly and she threw the palates with make up on the ground.

"DO YOUR OWN DAMN MAKE UP! I DON`T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME? I HATE YOU FAY!"

She ran off to gods know where. All I could do was sit there like a fucking idiot. I rubbed my temples together, trying to cool down my headache.

"Let`s just finish my fucking hair for now. I`ll have Fangs do my make up later. And if I find Annemarie, then I`m going to need to wait a while before I even attempted to apologize."

Kitten started to work on my hair again. Honestly, I don`t care if he burns me. I need some type of punishment for being an awful friend to her. I dozed off as Kitten played with my hair.

* * *

"There, all done."

"Thanks Fangs."

I was sitting in Fangs room since he was the only other person I can think of to do make up without getting Annemarie in trouble. If I had Ocheeva do it, who knows what she might do to punish her.

"So, she really said all that?"

"Yeah, and it hurt. But not as badly as she was hurting. I mean, imagine seeing the one you love with someone that`s been a good friend to you. I can`t even imagine that."

"Oh, I think I can imagine the feeling…"

"It`s just, I don`t know what to say. Sorry for being with your savior? I just can`t think right."

"Oh, don`t worry. You're going to a beautiful ball tonight with Lucien, you`ll dance with him during a slow dance, and kill Lord Whitelace. I mean, no one in the Brotherhood is allowed to leave the Sanctuary for a week. How many people in the Sanctuaries are envious that you two get a really big kill?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Listen, if I see Annemarie, I`ll try and talk to her. You just worry about trying to fit into a corset."

I smiled at Fangs and he smiled back. I`m glad he`s around, I honestly don`t know what I would do without him.

My hair is in a neat bun, my feet are squeezed into new shoes, my corset is killing me, and dresses like these aren`t really my thing. But what makes all this suffering worth it? Seeing Lachance dressed up all fancy. I was waiting in Fangs room when we heard him talking to Ocheeva outside of the room.

"Well, are you ready Ms. Blush?"

"Oh shut up! You`d blush too!"

We heard a knock on the door, knowing that they were ready to announce that he was here. Fangs open the door, but Lachance was occupied with something at first.

"Geez, I can`t even put a-"

He suddenly stopped talking when he saw me stand up. By the Nine, someone kill me.

"Ugh, hey…" I awkwardly waved.

"Y-you look good," he stuttered.

"Alright, you two, it`s time to get a move on. We need that bastard killed."

Lachance and I walked out of the sanctuary together. Everyone was watching us from the sides, their faces looking at us in envy. I`d probably be pissed if I couldn`t kill but someone else could. As we got closer to the exit, I swear I saw Annemarie giving me a weak smile. I tried to look, but Lachance quickly tugged at my arm for me to hurry up. When we left the abandoned house, we had to walk through Cheydinhal to get to the gate that led to the stables. It`s been such a long time since I actually walked throughout the town. When we finally did get to where we were supposed to be, Lachance was checking everything.

"Did you forget anything? Knives, daggers, or blades?"

"No, I`m good. I got everything I need."

"Are you feeling sick? A little fever, perhaps?"

"No Lachance, I`m fine."

"Get enough food? We can stop at an inn for food-"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?"

He finally shut the fuck up, but now he was pissed.

"You know, I didn`t have to bring you. I could have brought Ocheeva since she`s obviously more better at stealth than you."

"Say that again, I dare you. I double dare you motherfucker!"

"You`re a shitty companion who`s probably going to bitch about the littlest things and blow our cover!"

"Fuck you Lachance, you`re such a fucking bastard!"

I threw the dagger he gave me on the ground and walked the hell away. Why the hell does he think he can treat me like this? The more I thought about it, the more angered I got. I felt my legs picking up the pace until I was eventually running. I don`t know where, but I knew for a fact that I was going to run. Suddenly, I felt a hand grab me. Whoever it was had a dark cloak over them and hid in the shadows.

"Let go of me, you freak!"

"Fay, it`s me, Vicente."

I stopped struggling and looked under the person's cowl. Well would you look at that, it was Fangs.

"Why are you here?"

"Are you kidding me? Did you not see how nervous you two looked? Ocheeva needed someone to look after you guys until the carriage left. Looks like it left already though."

"What? Did that bastard leave without me?"

"No, he just wondered into the forest. Who knows why, though."

"I`m sorry you had to see that."

"It`s okay, I used to be like that with Elena sometimes."

"What was Elena like?"

"She was beautiful in every aspect. Her charms, her eyes, her laughs, even her tears made me more attracted to her. But alas, poor old Vicente lost her to death. Sometimes, I wondered what death would be like."

"Cold, ugly, painful, scarring. Something like that, if the infamous Void actually does exist."

"Who knows, it`s a possibility."

Fangs and I talked for a while before he heard a horse galloping. When we turned our heads to see, it was Lachance riding on a giant black horse.

"Where the hell did he get that?"

"Ah, that`s his beauty, Shadowmere."

He wasn`t kidding when he said beauty. Something about her was so…majestic. When they got closer, I noticed Lachances face looked more forgiving than angry. He quickly got off the horse and held me in an embrace.

"I`m sorry I fucked up. I was just nervous. It`s not like me to be this way but I was. Fay, I love you more than you may think. Please, forgive me."

Oh god, the redness of my face must have been maddening. But hey, who gives a shit? I went in for a kiss first, and our lips were softly and passionately touching. Until Fangs interrupted with an "uh-hum."

"Well, we lost an hour of traveling, so I brought my own horse with us. We can still make it if we hurry."

He grabbed me and lifted me unto the horse. Once I was settled, we waved goodbye to Fangs and galloped away to the horizon.

* * *

**(A/N): So, that was the first part of the Ball. Probably the most boring chapter since it`s just prepping for the other two. So, the part when Lachance first saw Fay, I pictured the scene from the 2****nd**** episode of Ouran when Tamaki saw Haruhi in make-up and shit. Also, for the actually party, imagine a big dance hall or something. If anyone is interested in that contest that I made, then go to the chapter before this for the details. I can`t wait for all the action of the next chapter!Favorite, follow, and review yo!**


	16. The Ball: Fays Life

"Thank you, you may now join in on the dance."

Lachance and I both sighed in relief. We were 7 minutes late, but it`s still okay since there`s a couple of other guest still by the stables.

"Can you believe it cost 100 septims just to get a good stable for Shadowmere," Lachance whispered as we walked into the home.

"I know! We could have put her behind a tree."

As we walked in, a giant red carpet was laid out with giant pillars and stairs in the main lobby. Every other 2 feet had an expensive looking vase with exotic looking flowers. Geez, how much money does this guy have to spend? When we finally reached the hall, it was full of rich people dancing or standing around to gossip.

"Alright Fay, we meet again for the slow dance at 8:30. After that, you know the drill. Until then, just mingle or something."

"What the hell am I going to do for an hour at some snooty party?"

"I don`t know, have food. I`ll be scouting out the area until then."

Lachance soon disappeared into the sea of people. Well great, what the heck am I going to do? I looked around and saw a giant table arranged with all different cuisines and sweets. Well, I am tiny and I am going to be running a lot… Oh well, time to eat to my heart's content! The closer I got to the table, the more I can smell all the spices and sugars. They had sweet rolls as big as my head! Well, rich people aren`t that bad. I grabbed a plate and placed one of the sweet rolls on there. Then I grabbed a goblet of wine and headed to an empty table. I like partying, but being at a fancy ball and everything brings down my limits. Especially when you`re on a contract.

"Would you like to dance?"

I looked up and saw a man with long brown hair holding his hand out.

"No thanks."

"You can`t make it up to me for bumping into me that day?"

Suddenly, I remembered the face and knew exactly who he was.

"You`re that guy? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was on the list."

I gave him a smile and he smiled back.

"Alright, I`m bored. I`ll give you one dance, but it has to be fun."

"Can do."

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. We linked arms and started to blend into the crowd of people. The last song ended and a new one was about to begin.

"Everyone, grab a bracelet from one of the servants," yelled and excited women standing over everyone.

"I`ll go get us one," said the man.

"Alright, I`ll wait here."

After 5 minutes of everyone trying to get the jingling bracelets, we were finally ready to start the dance. It sounded exotic, like something from Elsweyr. The dance was to put both hands in the air and gently twist your wrist so the bells on our bracelets would jingles. We would do that for 15 twist then switch by putting our hands to our sides and jingling. To be honest, I was actually having fun. Before I knew it, the dance was over. Everyone returned there bells and continued onto the next dance. I was really hungry so I needed food.

"Thank you for the dance, fair lady."

The man bent down and kissed my hand. Wow, did my face blush. He suddenly made a turn, but I still needed to know something.

"Wait! What`s your name?"

"Mathieu."

"Well, you`re welcome Mathieu!"

I turned back to my table and saw that everything was still there. If this was at a bar, that sweet roll would have been long gone. I finally sat down and ate my roll. It was the best food every. The doors to the kitchen flew open and I saw 5 Khajiit chefs bring out platters full of fondue. I`m in paradise. When they put the platter down, crowds of people began to attack the table. Since I'm short, I was obviously pushed. But as I was pushed around, I felt a hand grab my arm. At first, I thought it was Lachance. But when I looked over, it was a short girl with short blonde hair. Her bangs were combed over her forehead neatly and her hair was curly. Her eyes were covered by her bangs, so I couldn`t see her eyes.

"Um, can I help you?"

"Please, come with me."

"Why?"

"It`s very urgent."

Her voice was really soft, so I couldn`t hear her well within this crowd.

"Alright, where to?"

Her hand slid down from my arm unto my hand. Before I knew it, we were holding hands. And to be honest, I wasn`t freaked out or angry. It just felt…normal. We walked through the entire crowd until she brought us to a back door that was covered by a flower pot. She moved it and quickly placed it back after we went through the door. It leads to a long staircase, which lead to a balcony. She let go of my hand and walked ahead of me. For some reason, I felt suddenly helpless when she let go.

"Do you know why we cling to light?"

"Um, no? What`s this all about? Why did you want to see me?"

"We cling to the light because were too afraid to touch the darkness."

"Why does this matter. Who the hell are you?"

I suddenly felt myself getting anxious to see if someone knew about Lachance or me.

"I see, so you really don`t remember."

"Remember what? Answer me!"

"My mother use to say that whenever I had a nightmare. It was comforting hearing. She knew how to make me smile. She knew how to make you smile. Made us… smile."

"What are you talking about? My mother? Who are you?"

"Even though it`s been 5 months, it`s felt like an eternity Fay."

She reached out to grab my hand, but I quickly backed away.

"How do you know me?"

"I know this might sound crazy, but you and I…were twins."

"No were not… I don`t even know you!"

"You don`t anymore. But we are twins!"

"Prove it!"

She sighed slightly and lifted her bangs, revealing the rest of her face. She looked exactly like me.

"H-how…w-why…"

"It`s okay, little sister. I`ll explain everything."

* * *

The young girl ran down the halls with her older twin sister. They both had smiling faces, full of innocents and purity that is the complete opposite of Tamriel. They never had a care in the world, never needed to make big decisions. But as their laughter got quitter, they were able to hear the sobs of their father.

"What is it papa," asked the older twin.

"Oh, my dearest Fai, your mother is with Tiber Septim now. May her soul rest in Sovengarde."

Of course, the girls were far too young to know what he spoke of. They only thing they were able to pick up on was Tiber Septim and Sovengarde. The older sister was fascinated by the religious stories taught to them by their tutor. But the younger one was more of an adventurer than a scholar.

"Can we go visit her," asked the younger one.

"Maybe someday, my beauty. But until that day, you must live here on our beautiful Nirn."

When the time of funeral came to, the girls' laughter was the same. They enjoyed all the people that showed. More listeners of their stories, they thought. When it was time to bury their mother, they enjoyed throwing the flowers on top of her and saying something.

"Mama was very loving. I hope she comes back soon," said the older one.

"Mama made me feel happy and loved," said the young one.

Even though she was too young, she had a feeling that she wasn`t going to see her mother ever again. A couple years passed and the twins grew more and more each day. When they were 10, their father started to see other women. None of them stayed long though. Maybe for a night, or less. Sometimes they would leave angry too.

"Do you want to see my garden," asked the older one.

"Leave me alone, stupid brat. How about you go talk to your bastard old man and straighten the guy out. He didn`t pay me enough for this shit."

Hearing those words made Fai`s little heart cringe. Of course, Fay, the younger one, wouldn`t let the women get away with it. She took a pair of scissors and grabbed the woman's long hair and made a giant, uneven cut. Of course, the women freaked. After the hair incident, her father became stricter towards Fay. That made her into a rebellious teenager.

Fai and Fay`s teenage years were full of drama. Mostly because of their fathers new Mistress. She wasn`t afraid by Fay`s cruel pranks. She made herself look innocent, but behind closed doors, she was ruthless and cold. Money. That`s the only reason why she wanted to be with her father. When the twins were now two 16 year old adults, their father had something bigger to announce.

"Everyone, I would like to make a proposal," said the man.

"What is it father," asked Fai.

Everyone was gathered at the dinner table and all the servants and maids were standing against the wall.

"I would like to make a proposal, to my dear Fiona."

She smiled and looked around the room. The twins' father brought all the richest families to witness his new fiancé getting proposed to. The Whitelaces, an old family friend, were a bigger factor for getting people to attend. When they had their name somewhere, people wanted to see what. The man knelt on one knee and grabbed the woman's hand.

"Fiona, you`re eyes are like a beautiful green forest that keeps pulling me to search and search for that beautiful fairy that roams. But when I found her? It was you, the beautiful forest fairy Fiona that kept me searching."

Fay started to get angered, and Fai could tell. She was shaking her leg very violently and she was sucking on the tip of her thumb. Those were very dangerous signs that she was about to explode.

"Fiona, I love you with all of my heart. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes I will!"

"NO!"

Everyone's head whipped over and saw Fay. When she screamed no, her hands banged down on the table with so much force. Fai was surprised that her hand didn`t break. She stood up and ran out of the room.

"Will you go control the girl? She`s gone nuts," whispered the twins father.

Two maids left to go check on her, while the rest of the room was filled with an awkward silence. Fai looked around the crowd. She noticed one of the Whitelaces, Claude, was smirking at the door. Did he fancy her sister? Claude was there age and was very popular with the ladies. Fai was never interested and neither was Fay, but when he wanted something, he was going to do anything in his power to get it.

"What do you mean I`m getting married?"

Fay was brushing her hair when Fiona dropped by.

"Your father and I think it`s best you moved out and got yourself a suitor."

"Yeah, I`m pretty sure that you`re sick of dealing with me."

"Listen here, you ungrateful brat! Your father is a hardworking man. Being married to a Whitelace will make life easier for everyone!"

"Brat? You`re the one who married my father for his money! Hardworking? Yes, he is. And that`s also why you married him, so you don`t have to work."

"Stop! I love your father just as much as you do!"

"Shut up! That`s not my father. That's some arrogant fool. My father died a long time ago, with my real mother."

"Oh will you be quiet about her? I`m compared to her every day and I`m sick of it!"

"You`ll never be like her."

"And whys that?"

"Because she wasn`t a lying whore who slept with our own servants."

Fiona suddenly came at Fay. She pulled on her hair and clawed on her skin. Fay elbowed her in the face and ran off.

"That's right, run you little bitch!"

Fay didn`t know where, but she needed to run. It rained that night, so she arrived at home with a fever. They put her to bed, but that didn`t stop Fiona.

"She`s not going to ruin everything I worked for," she said as she gripped the blade.

When she arrived to Fay`s room, the house was quiet. The only thing you could hear was the rain. She quietly opened the door and went around her bed. She swung up, but Fay's senses of danger were still working, even if she was sick. She grabbed Fiona's wrist and pulled her unto the bed. She grabbed onto her neck and began to strangle her.

"Why did I have a feeling this was going to happen?"

Fiona couldn`t saying back except choke. She finally let go of the dagger. Fay saw it fall off the bed and went for that instead of choking her. Fiona held her neck, trying to recover from Fays' wrath. When she saw Fay reach for the dagger, she pushed her off and got on top of her. She grabbed the dagger from Fay and swung up. As her hand went down, Fay`s hand grabbed her wrist and twisted them.

"Ow!"

Fay pushed her on her back and got on top of her. She grabbed the dagger and swung up. Fiona closed her eyes, knowing what was going to happen next. But before she can swing down, a maid opened the door to give Fay her folded clothes.

"AHHHH!"

Two servants ran in the room and grabbed Fay off Fiona. Fay obviously looked like the villain but she was the victim.

"Get your hands off me," she screamed.

One of them knocked her out and before she knew it, she was in prison with no memory of her life.

* * *

"I… I remember everything."

"Yeah, father has been worried, but Fiona made him forget."

"What happened after that?"

"Well, Fiona is sending me away to get married soon. Father has been less involved since the affair went public, and Fiona has gone nuts."

"Are they here?"

"No, I`m here with my fiancé. I don`t think anyone recognizes you, but I would be careful. If they see you, they`ll send you back to prison."

"Don`t worry, I`ll cling to the shadows. It`s what I`m good at."

* * *

After the hour of waiting, I met up with Lachance.

"You ready for our slow dance?"

"Yeah, I`m ready."

We got in the waltz position and began to slowly dance. The music was soft and slow.

"So, what did you do for an hour," I asked.

"I checked the area out. Talked. What about you?"

"Well, I got asked to dance."

"Really? With who? What type of dance?"

"Oh, this guy named Mathieu and the one dance that involves the jingling bracelets."

"I see."

"Are you jealous?"

"No."

"Yes you are!"

He gave me his legendary Lachance look and I smirked back.

"I…I have big news."

"What is it?"

I looked at him in the face and gave him my most serious face.

"I met my twin sister today."

"What? You have a twin?"

"Yeah, I use to have a whole family too. I forgot a long time ago. But she was here and took me away from the crowd."

"So, did you tell her why you`re here."

"No, but she told me to be careful because my ex-fiancé is here."

"Oh yeah, and who`s that bastard?"

"Claude Whitelace."

You should have seen the look on his face.

"Did you like him?"

"No, I despised him and people similar to him."

"Good."

We danced for a while until the music and people started to fade away. When it was over, we snuck through another door and we were in an empty hallway.

"Alright, Lord Whitelace is upstairs preparing for his speech. We go up, you watch the halls, and I kill him."

"Then we jump?"

"Good girl."

We walked for what seemed like an eternity until we finally reached his bedroom.

"If you see anyone, scream and I will quickly kill him. Don`t wait for me."

He kissed me on the forehead and entered the room. Even though I was supposed to be watching, I opened the door slightly so I can hear what was going on.

"I`ve been expecting you, assassin."

"And what would give away that information? Was I not stealthy enough for you taste?"

"My life is hanging by a thread and always has. Being a tyrant to people was definitely something that was going to come back and kill me."

"Good, let`s get this over with then."

"But the thing is, assassin, I`ve killed so many of your kind. From the Dark Brotherhood, to the Morag Tong, to petty low lives as yourself. What makes you think you`re any different?"

Next thing I know, Lachance is going at the guy. I hear the clinking of swords for a while. Then, I hear a choking sound. I turned around to see what was going on. Lord Whitelace was on the ground with many stabbings on him.

"Uhmm."

I turned and saw two guards standing right in front of me.

"What`s going on?"

"Ummm, this!"

I kicked him back and he fell on top of a flower pot.

"Lachance," I screamed as I began to run into the room.

He turned and quickly grabbed my hand and we both jumped out of the window. Early, we placed a giant pile of hay right under his window for us to land on. The bedroom was only on the second floor so the impact wouldn't be too severe. When we hit the pile, both of our arms began to throb in pain.

"Don`t worry, it doesn`t hurt too much for it to be broken. Let`s get out."

He even though he pulled my arm and I was running with him, I couldn`t help but look at the ball. We landed right by the big windows, but nobody noticed. Wait…

"Fai?"

I could see her looking out the window, smiling. Just smiling. I felt hot tears sting at my eyes, but I tried my best to keep them down. We got on top of Shadowmere and quickly rode off. Rode off from the party. Rode off from Lord Whitelace. Rode off from my past. Rode off from my sister who will never see me alive again.

* * *

**(A/N): Wow, didn`t see that coming, did you? So I finally thought it would be time to find out about Fay`s past. Fay`s name is pronounced as (F-aye) and Fai is (F-i). Since some people liked my third person writing, I thought it be cool to tell Fay`s past in third person. So that dance scene with the bells, I totally ripped that off from Romeo and Juliet. We`re watching the version from 60s as we`re reading the play in class. Um, another thing I wanted to cover is I think that the age for being an adult is 16. Not sure, but I`m keeping it anyway :p. Finally, the contest update. The deadline for art is January 5****th****. This fanfiction`s last chapter is January 19****th****, so it`ll be a long time from now. Also, it doesn`t have to be a drawing, it can be photography. Favorite, follow, and review if you felt bad for Fay.**


	17. The Ball: Aftermath

As we rode on into the night, my mind was racing like crazy. Lachance was more focused on getting us the hell out of there. That`s good though, I really didn`t want anyone to bother me. Or not.

"Did you tell your sister that you were leaving?"

"No, she didn`t even know where I went off to."

"That`s good. Are you doing alright?"

"Yeah, I`m fine. I just…I don`t know…"

"Do you want me to stop at an inn or should we keep going?"

"Let`s just keep going."

We rode on for god knows how long. Shadowmere was going really fast, but showed no signs of being tired. When the scenery started to get familiar, I knew we were at Cheydinhal.

"Um, Lachance?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay at your place tonight? Annemarie and I got into a little fight and I don`t really feel like dealing with it."

"Sure, but I`m going to make you sleep on the floor."

He smirked at me and I smiled back. He turned Shadowmere around and we headed off into the woods. He started to slow down when he got to some old fort. He stopped Shadowmere behind a tree then went over to even bigger tree.

"Well, this is my front door."

He lifted open a latch. I took my shoes off and went down the ladder. Once both of us were inside. He lit wall candles and the whole room lit up. His room had a small alchemy area and study, along with a cheaply made bed.

"I see that you made sure that travelers stay out of here," I said while pointing at the Dark Brotherhood sign.

"Yeah, quite a few had the misfortune of exploring the ruins while I worked of my potions."

I looked around for a while. I was expecting him to have some big house in the forest, not a fort. I also expected him to be more organized, but this place is messier than my chest back at the Sanctuary. When I passed by a barrel, a strong bitter smell tickled at my nose.

"What the hell is this," I sad while I pointed at the barrel.

"Oh, it`s where I keep my poison apples. They are quite handy. Who knows, maybe I`ll give you one, very soon too…"

I placed my hands on his study. Papers were everywhere, like he hasn`t slept for days and doesn`t care about the organization. I felt his hands grab at my waist and pull me in.

"Let`s finish what we started a long time ago."

We kissed and kissed. Our necks, ear, lips, everywhere. We slowly moved to the bed, each step making me more nervous and embarrassed.

"Lachance…"

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something…"

"What?"

"I`m pretty sure you were a ladies man back in your days-"

"Back in my days? I`m only 6 years apart from you!"

"As I was saying, you probably messed around with girls and stuff. You know how sex works and all that."

"Are you trying to say that you`re a virgin?"

"Something like that…"

"It`s okay Fay, I`ll be gentle-"

"NO!"

"What now?"

"Well, I was at this bar back when I first escaped prison. This guy and I were giving each other looks all night and we ended up heading to his room. I told him this is my first time and he said he would be gentle. But the whole time we were making out he wasn`t kissing me, he was pounding his face against mine."

"Well, I know how to actually kiss. Don`t worry, if you`re nervous about not knowing what to do or say, then don`t do anything. If it brings you pleasure, show it."

"Okay…"

We both started to undress each other until we were both in our under garments.

"Okay, who`s taking there panties off first?"

"Just lay back and I`ll do it."

He took everything off me and studied my bodies. I guess I was pretty good since his eyes were trying to comprehend everything.

"Don`t worry Fay, I`ll never hurt you."

"I love you…"

"I love you too, Fay."

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I was naked in bed, snuggled up with Lachance.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah…"

"What`s wrong?"

"Ugh, this is so awkward and embarrassing! I mean, I was so stupid. And I was so loud and said stupid things!"

"I thought you were being cute."

"Me screaming 'ow, it hurts' and 'slow down' is cute?"

"For a virgin it is."

I flung a pillow at him and he quickly grabbed it. He started to hit me with it and we ran around the fort with nothing on, just laughing.

"Okay, okay, you win!"

He dropped the pillow and quickly hugged me so tight.

"Fay, I honestly don`t think I`ve loved someone this much…"

"I love you, Lucien."

What I said just suddenly hit me. I said Lucien instead of Lachance. He didn`t seem to notice, so I guess it`s okay.

"We should get dressed."

"Or we can go at it again…"

"Don`t be too lucky, dog."

We both laughed and goofed off as we got dressed for the day.

"It`s so weird…"

"What is," asked Lachance.

"I don`t know, just knowing everything now. I hope my sister is okay."

"She`ll be fine. Hopefully she`s as strong as you are."

I finished up by cleaning my face off and brushing my hair out. When we were both done, we went outside and got on top of Shadowmere. He brought me to the front of Cheydinhal`s walls before turning around.

"I`ll see you soon?"

"Maybe…I love you, Fay."

"I love you, too."

I waved goodbye at him then walked all the way back to the Sanctuary. When I walked in, it was silent. My own breath was making echoes.

"Is anyone home," I yelled.

No answer.

"Annemarie, Fangs, Kitten, Ocheeva, anybody?"

Suddenly, everyone jumped out and screamed "SURPRISE!"

"W-what`s going on?"

"We wanted to congratulate you on your biggest contract yet," explained Ocheeva.

"Thank you."

"Well, we got some food and refreshments if you want."

"Alright, I`ll get some in a minute."

I turned to my right and saw Annemarie hiding behind Gogron. I walked over to her and pulled her to the training room.

"Annemarie-"

"It`s okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Lucien and I were never destined to be. I should have figured since he always asked about you."

"He did?"

"Yeah, back when you first started, he would always ask what things you liked."

To be honest, I was quite shocked. I had no clue that Lachance had a little crush on me.

"Are we still friends?"

"Of course, we`re close like sisters!"

"Speaking of sisters, do I have a story to tell you…"

* * *

**Well, that`s the end of the infamous Ball chapters! Looking at this chapter, it`s probably like blah, but I`m too lazy and just want to do the Purification already :P. That`s gonna be two chapters long. D'aww, they finally got it on. Lol, sex isn`t cute but Fay`s awkwardness is. Derp, this AN is gonna be short. Favorite, follow, review if you`re excited for the Purification chapters.**


	18. The Purification: Part 1

It`s been about a week since the Ball, so activity in the Brotherhood is back to normal. Our name has been spread across all of Cyrodil, a name not to mess with. Everything between Annemarie and I has been settled. I told her and Fangs both about everything that happened. Well, not _everything_. Some things are little…too personal to tell them. When I got up this morning, I headed to Ocheevas like normal, but something felt off. I don`t know why, but I felt like something very bad was going to happen.

"Ah, Fay! Good news, Sister."

"What is it?"

"I`ve gotten a letter last night from Lucien. Since this is a letter from him, it doesn`t concern me. Whatever he wants, follow his orders. Understood?"

"Yes ma`am."

I walked back to my bed and grabbed a butter knife to slice the top of the letter with. I opened the letter and read it as so:

_Fay,_

_You have served the Dark Brotherhood well in the short time you have been with us. Indeed, the rate of your advancement has been rather remarkable. Now the Black Hand itself is in need of your abilities._

_You must proceed with all haste to my private refuge in the ruins of Fort Farragut, located in the forest northeast of the Cheydinhal Sanctuary. When you arrive, we will discuss the nature of your special assignment._

_I cannot stress to you enough the importance of your swift arrival at Fort Farragut. There are unseen powers working to unravel the very fabric of the Dark Brotherhood. The Black Hand is counting on you to prevent this disaster._

_Do not share the contents of this message with anyone at the Cheydinhal Sanctuary, including Ocheeva, and make no mention of your journey to Fort Farragut! Also, be warned - my refuge within Fort Farragut is guarded by denizens who will attack any interloper on sight. Get through these rotting sentinels and you will surely have earned the right to visit my private sanctum._

_Lucien Lachance_

Geez, did he need to be so formal with me? I folded the note back up and slipped it under my bed sack. I grabbed my boots and quietly left for Fort Farragut.

* * *

"Why do you have so many damn guardians?"

"You never know who might be traveling these ruins."

"So, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, this is something more concerning to the Family."

"What is it?"

"You may or may not know this, but the family has been infiltrated."

"By who? What happened to us being total badasses?"

"We do not know that. Since this person knows a lot where the Brotherhood members hide out is, we believe that they are within the Brotherhood. But we do know where it might be."

"Don`t tell me…"

"Yes, someone within the Cheydinhal Sanctuary might be the culprit."

"How do we know this though? I mean, everyone is way too devoted-"

"It`s not about their devotion, it`s about the evidence that the Black Hand has."

"Why would you be telling me this?"

"Because we`ve had our suspicions on the Sanctuary for a while now, but you showed up after we began to question Cheydinhal."

"So what am I supposed to do? Try to find the culprit?"

"No, something more drastic. You are to perform an ancient ritual within the Brotherhood, something very taboo."

"Well, what is it?"

"You are to perform the Purification on the Cheydinhal Sanctuary."

"What's a Purification?"

"You will kill everyone within that Sanctuary."

"W-what? Isn`t there a different way? I mean, I`m pretty sure-"

"Silence! Leave no one alive and show no remorse. You are an assassin now, act like one! You are no longer bound by the tenets, so killing them will not provoke the Wrath of Sithis."

Hot tears stinged at my eyes, but I wasn`t going to cry, especially in front of Lachance.

"Alright, I`ll do it…"

"Come back to me as soon as you`re done."

* * *

Two are already dead. Telaendril and Gogron. Two nice, clean cuts to their necks. Kitten is in the training room, Ocheeva and Teinaava are in her room, Annemarie is in the bedrooms, and Fangs is in his room. Let`s hope no one notices. I made my way for the training room, seeing Kitten throw fire spells at the targets. I don`t magic that well, but I do not something very similar to a reflecting spell. I grabbed a random shield and slowly went around the target. Then, as he casted a very big spell and shot, I quickly jumped in front of him with my shield.

"What the-"was all he was able to muster before being burned alive.

"I`m sorry, friend."

I closed the doors to the training room for the last time. Thinking that this will be the last time I`ll ever walk the halls of this Sanctuary is something that scares me. I decided to go for Ocheeva and Teinaava. I didn`t want to make too much commotion since there`s two of them, so I decided to give them a poisoned apple. I cut it up and tried my best to make the smell less strong. When I felt satisfied, I opened the doors to her bedroom, where both of them were sitting.

"Hey you two."

"Ah, Fay, I haven`t seen you in ages. How have you been?"

"I`m good, I was about to eat some of these apple slices with Ocheeva. Want some?"

"Of course."

I grabbed one and pretended to eat some of it by flicking of a chunk with my thumb. They then grabbed one and began to chew. I watched them start to react and grab onto their necks. Teinaava tried to help Ocheeva, but died before he could. Ocheeva grabbed onto my leg and whispered something.

"Why?"

"I`m sorry."

The color in her eyes started to fade and her grip on my leg started to loosen up. I left her room, still having a dead look on my face. The last two people left were Annemarie and Fangs. I went to the bedrooms and saw her trying new clothes on. I wanted to make her death short and painless. I ran behind her and stabbed into her stomach. She cried out and my heart sank. Her little body curled up on the floor and I went to her side, holding her cold hands.

"F-fay, what are you doing?"

"I`m sorry, Annemarie. I`m s-so sorry."

"W-what are y-you talking about?"

"I was ordered by Lachance to kill you and the rest of the family! I didn`t want to do it but it was something the Black Hand decided. Please forgive me."

"I-I understand. Take care of my sweet Lucien, okay? Don`t break his heart."

My eyes began to water, but I needed to stay strong. For her.

"Goodbye, Annemarie…I love you."

Her eyes were closed and her body stopped curling up in pain. One more to go. I closed the doors to the bedrooms and headed for my final destination. Fangs room. When I got to his room, he took one look at me and stood up.

"It`s the Purification, isn`t it?"

"How did you…"

"I was around when the last Purification happened. There`s a certain…rip in the atmosphere. I was able to feel it when you walked in. I`m guessing I`m the last one."

"Y-yeah."

"Alright. Let`s get this over with."

He handed me his sword, and stepped back from me a little.

"Come on Fay, just one big stab and it`ll all be over."

"How can you easily say that? You`re not the one who has to kill their whole family!"

"It`s been hard for me, so dying will be something I need."

"What do you mean?"

"I`ve been through generations of assassins. Since they were born or found on the street, all the way until they die on a contract or of old age. My hearts been broken twice. Elena didn`t desire this life, and neither did you."

Suddenly, I remembered the night that I heard Fangs confession. So it was true…

"You kissed me."

"What?"

"You thought I was asleep but I wasn`t."

"So you know then."

The room was filled with silence. He grabbed onto my shoulder and kissed me on my forehead.

"Tell Lachance that if he hurts you, I`ll be coming for his ass in the Void."

I quickly stabbed him and he let go. He fell to the floor and a puddle of blood started to spread under him. It`s done. The Purification is finally over. It`s time to go to my new home. But I couldn`t. I began to scream everyone's name and cry as hard as I can. All the memories that ever happened began to flash through my head. I fell to my knees and grabbed onto my temples.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I looked over at Fangs and saw that the vampirism was gone. His face looked smoother. I wanted to see the real color of his eyes, but I didn`t want to disturb his slumber. Sleep. I need that. But I didn`t want to do it alone. I took the necklace off his neck and cupped it in my hands. Then I went onto his bed and cried to myself. I cried and cried, until I couldn`t cry anymore. Because crying was the only thing I could remember how to do anymore.

* * *

**(A/N): That actually made me cry a little while writing. Sorry I didn`t upload this on Saturday, I was busy all weekend. Now I`m pretty sure that vampirism isn`t cured when you die, but let`s just say it is, okay? The next chapter is going to be short so sorry if there isn`t much to read. Favorite, follow, and review!**


	19. The Purification: Part 2

Headache. Stomach churning. No memories of the night before. Apparently, I have a hangover. I looked around the room and saw that I was back in Fort Farragut. But I was also naked. I got up from the bed and began to put my clothes on. I don`t remember why, but for some reason I was really upset. And then I remembered why. On Lachances work desk was Fangs necklace. I grabbed it from the desk and stared into the piece. Memories of walking the Sanctuary began to shine through necklace, making my eyes water. I quickly put the necklace on, trying so hard not to have another melt down.

"You`re awake."

I turned around and saw Lachance leaning on the doorway.

"What happened last night?"

"Well, 2 hours passed since I sent you away and I just figured you were taking your time. But 5 hours is when I got worried. When I found you, you were screaming in your sleeps. I tried to grab you, but you kept hitting me. So I grabbed a bucket of water and that got you awake. But you were still out of it. I took you back to the Fort and that's when you told me that you needed love. I gave you a kiss, but you told that it wasn`t enough. So, we had sex. Are you angry for not remembering?"

"No…I just, I barely remember anything after I fell asleep on Fangs bed."

"Well, I`ll give you time to rest up before you begin to work again. Go back to bed, you deserve rest."

"No, I want to kill! I need to!"

"You don`t 'need' to, you just want to. Ocheeva and Vicente both told me that you overwork yourself."

"But…"

"No, I am your Speaker at the moment, not your lover. You will follow my orders from now on, you hear me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you`re my Silencer."

Silencer. I`ve heard of that before. The memory of Fangs and I drinking mead began to flash throughout the room. I remember I was talking about Lachance helping me after I got that big wound from the Shadowscale. He told me that he never helped his Silencer like that.

"What`s a Silencer?"

"Silencer is a special rank among assassins."

He took my hand and continued to explain.

"Four fingers and a thumb, as it were. The thumb being our great and powerful Listener. The Listener hears the Night Mothers voice, who then gives us contracts. The fingers are the Speakers. We give order and law for the assassins."

"Where do the Silencers fit in?"

"Does not every finger have a nail, a claw, a talon? Every Speaker has such a nail, these are the Silencers."

He kissed my hand and began to walk away.

"If it makes you feel any better, I got you a gift."

"Really?"

"Yes, but it requires us coming outside."

"Alright."

We both climbed up the ladder and went through the tree exit. When we were outside, the only thing I saw of interest was Shadowmere."

"Where is it?"

"She`s right there."

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes."

I jumped up a bunch of times then gave Lachance a big hug. I ran up to Shadowmere and quickly got on her back. I was so excited that when she bucked me off, it didn`t even hurt.

"I forgot to mention she doesn't like strangers at first."

"It's alright, I`m just so happy!"

"I`m going to go out and prepare your first contract as Silencer. Please stay inside, and if you really want to go out, take a walk in the forest."

"Alright, I will."

We shared a kiss before he jumped on Shadowmere and rode off. I went back inside the Fort and lied my head down. Silencer. I like that.

* * *

**(A/N): Like I said, short chapter. After this chapter, the light humor is probably going to slowly fade away. This part of the story is where Fay gets a little mature. Well, not much to write about. Favorite, follow, and review!**


	20. Affairs Of A Wizard

From now on, it`s just Shadowmere and I. Lachance gave me the location of a "dead drop." Basically, after I finish a contract, I go to a new location where there is a new contract waiting for me. Since I`m his Silencer now, I`ll be more busy than ever and staying at Fort Farragut is not an option. Looks like I`m back to living at dinged up inns. I got Shadowmere to like me a little more, but I can tell she misses her master. I do too, Shadowmere. The trip to my first dead drop was a little steep, but it was close by. When I got there, the note was in a hollowed out rock. I carefully opened it up and began to read the contract:

_Fay,_

_You are now reading your first dead drop note, here on Hero Hill, which proves to me you were well-appointed to the tasks that lie ahead._

_Journey now to Leafrot Cave. There you will encounter an ancient Necromancer who is attempting to escape death by transforming himself into a lich. This Necromancer, Celedaen, has not yet completed his metamorphosis, but is still immensely powerful, possibly too powerful to destroy if confronted directly. Search Leafrot Cave. Necromancers are wizards after all, and wizards are prolific by nature. Celedaen surely has written records, and these records may contain evidence of some kind of weakness. Perhaps there is some other way to destroy Celedaen besides a direct confrontation. But destroy him you must!_

_When the Necromancer lies dead, journey to the city of Chorrol for your next dead drop. At the foot of the Great Oak, hidden in the bushes, is an old sack. Inside you will find your reward for killing the Necromancer, as well as information regarding your next contract._

_Serve me well, Fay, and there's no telling just how far you might advance._

Lachance seriously needs to stop being so formal with me in all these letters. Leafrot Cave? Looks like I`m heading to Bravil.

* * *

I`ve been to Bravil one time, and that`s when I was going to kill Rufio. I decided to stay at The Lonely Suitor Lodge for a night a rest then headed out the next morning for the kill. Leafrot Cave was Far East of town, so I needed my rest. Shadowmere and I traveled for 2 hours until I found a cave that matched the description I got from the inn keeper.

"Stay here girl," I said to Shadowmere as I tied a rope around a rock so she wouldn`t try to go back to Lachance.

* * *

When I entered the cave, it just appeared to be a normal one. As I got deeper into the cave, I heard the noises of skeletons. I pulled my blade out and dashed at them the second I saw the creature. Since it was just bones, it fell to the floor easier than Lachances Dark Guardians. I went further in and found another skeleton in a giant room full of alchemy stuff. I killed it off and looked around the room for any clues. I found this book on a table and it turned out to be the guy's journal. Apparently, he`s trying to become a Worm Eremites. The only way to kill him is if he`s transforming and someone takes the Soul Container from him. The other way is a myth. I closed the book then went further on in the cave. I pick locked a door open, only to be greeted by skeletons and skeevers. Oh, how I hated skeevers. I fought them off and headed to the next room I saw. When I got in, there was a big opening with a couple pieces of wood covering the hole. I stepped on them and fell right on my ass. When I got up, I heard him walking around. I carefully opened another door and saw him walking around. He leaned against a rock pillar facing the opposite of me. I snuck up to him and grabbed the Soul Container from him. He made a choking noise then fell over. Looks like my first dead drop is over with. I left the cave and headed for Chorrol.

* * *

**(A/N): Again, short chapter. I`m sorry if describing how to kill Celedaen wasn`t correct, I never really pay attention during this contract. During the Dead Drop arc of the story, I`m going to try to bring up things that happened at the beginning of the story. Like Fay hating the skeevers. Also, instead of just being Lucien L. it`s gonna be Lucien L. and Dark Brotherhood Murderer. Anyway, favorite, follow, and review!**


	21. Next Of Kin

When I got to the big Oak tree, I reached inside the bushes and pulled out the sack. My reward was 500 septims. Not bad, I guess. I opened the tiny paper and read what I saw:

_The Necromancer Celedaen is dead, and you are not. That is quite an accomplishment. But your work as a Silencer has just begun._

_Your next assignment requires you to eliminate not just one target, but five. An entire family, in fact. The unlucky siblings are Perennia Draconis, Matthias Draconis, Andreas Draconis, Sibylla Draconis and Caelia Draconis. The locations of most of the family members are unknown, so you should begin your search with the family matron, Perennia, who resides at the farm called Applewatch._

_You must discern the locations of all the Draconis family members and then systematically eliminate them. I suggest you first speak with the mother and find out if she has any valuable information on the whereabouts of her children, before ending her life._

_When every member of the Draconis family lies dead, journey to the city of Skingrad. In the castle courtyard you will find a well containing your reward for the Draconis contract, as well any further assignment I might have._

All this traveling around to look for these people. Lachance, this reward better be worth it.

* * *

I slowed Shadowmere down as we got closer to what appeared to be Applewatch. It was foggy, so I couldn`t exactly see well. Soon, I saw a woman tending to her vegetables in the garden. I got off Shadowmere and began to talk to the woman.

"Excuse me, are you Perennia Draconis?"

"Oh! Hello, there. I`m sorry, you startled me. My nerves get rattled rather easily these days, I`m afraid. Living alone will do that to you. Now, is there something I can help you with?"

"I was wondering where I can find your children."

"My children? Whatever for? Oh! Oh, dear, excuse an old woman's stupidity! You`re here to pick up my gift list! Using your gift`s service was the smartest thing I`ve ever done. My children are spread across Cyrodiil, and it`s so hard to shop for them all."

She reached into a side pouch she had and gave me scroll. I opened it and saw the list and locations of all the children.

"So here`s the list of all my precious little ones, though I dare say they`re not so little anymore! Ha ha ha ha ha! They grow up so fast, I swear! You`ll notice that the list gives each child`s location and some suggestions for gifts. Oh, and here`s the gold I`m supposed to give you. Now please go. Those children are so dear to me, and I`d really like you to get them something special. Thanks again!"

She turned her back on me, giving me a chance to pull out my weapon. I grabbed my sword with the big hilt and hit her in the back of the head, breaking her skull open. I quickly fled the scene, hearing a dog bark from the inside of the house.

* * *

I decided to hit up the Imperial City first since it was closer to Bruma. When I got to the city, I asked a guard for Matthias Draconis. They told me he's a guard for the Umbacano Manor and gave me directions. After a while of searching, I found the manor and saw that the door was unlocked. When I opened it, I saw a man walking around. Not wanting to draw his attention, I started to sneak towards a door. I saw it was locked and began to play around with the lock. After a few minutes, the lock opened and I quickly ran in. The door brought me to the cellar. I went down the stairs and further until I heard steps come closer to me.

"Alright, get out of here."

I quickly grabbed my blade and slashed him across the chest, making him go flying. I ran back the way I came and out of the Imperial City.

* * *

My next target was southwest of Cheydinhal. Cheydinhal, it`s been so long. I stayed the night at an inn, but I couldn`t help myself. I left my room and went to look around the town. I remember the first time I came here, I never expected for Lachance to arrive to my bedside. I remember when I was looking for the abandoned house, and I mistook it for some woman's house. I felt my heart starting to sink from all the nostalgia. But when I arrived to the house, I couldn`t explore inside of it. Too many memories. My eyes stinged of tears, so I decided to go back to bed.

As we traveled through the forest, my mind was cloudy of thoughts. Slaying my own, making everyone suffer because the Black Hand assumes they were the traitors. Why did I slay when I don`t even feel like they`re the traitors? Before I knew it, Shadowmere brought us to the Muck Valley Cavern, which is where Sibylla Draconis is supposed to be located. A wooden door was blocking the entrance, but fortunately, it was unlocked. When I opened the door, her back was to it, so I quickly stabbed her in the back. She fell to the ground, but a skeever quickly came out the shadows and attacked me. I hit it a few times before it jumped back into the shadows to die. I left the cave, only two more to go.

* * *

Leyawiin was quite a distant to travel to, but I managed to get there in a reasonable time. The last two children, Caelia and Andreas Draconis, were both located in this area. Caelia was the head of guard, while Andreas ran an inn northeast of here. Since I was already in the city, I decided to kill off Caelia first. I knew that the captains usually walked around at night, patrolling the area. I waited until Caelia was in a dark area.

"Excuse me?"

She jumped a little, but turned around and came over.

"Yes? Is there something you need?"

"I`m afraid I need you. Dead."

"Oh, do you now? Well then, far be it for me to deny you such a reasonable request. Guards, I need assistance! This person is resisting arrest."

I quickly slashed her side, but her armor was stronger than everyone else`s in the family. She tried to stab me, but I quickly dodged her and swung up, cutting some of her hair off in the process. She came at me and stabbed me in the arm, which made me drop my sword. I still had my Ebony dagger, but it was wrapped up and my arm hurt too much to unwrap it. She saw that she was going to win, so she decided to take her time with me.

"What was the point in this?"

I just stared her down, making her smirk get bigger.

"You`ll get arrested and executed all because you wanted to kill me. Stupid Nord."

Snap, my anger got the better of me. I dashed for my blade and stabbed her in the stomach. She held onto her stomach before completely collapsing. I heard a round of guards come to the area, so I quickly fled the city.

* * *

When I got to the inn, Andreas was laying on a sack bed behind his counter. I tapped on the counter, making him realize he had a customer. Since he was the last on my list, I decided to let him know what`s going on.

"Looking for a room?"

"No, but your mother bled like a pig."

"My mother? No! What have you done to her! I`ll kill you! Agghh!"

Well, that`s wasn`t the reaction I was expecting. No one heard what I said, but he screamed I`ll kill you as he unsheathed his blade. Luckily for me, there was a guard in there. Ironic though, since I`m a part of the Brotherhood. The guard did all the fighting for me, so I didn`t even need to lift a finger. When the guard was done with him, he left to go get more officials to clean up the mess. I decided it was best for me to leave than to be asked question. I rechecked the letter from Lachance to see where I was going next. Skingrad is long way from Leyawiin… Oh well, the more contracts I do, the closer I can get to seeing Lachance again.

* * *

**(A/N): So, I know this was supposed to go up last Saturday, but I decided to take a break since it was Thanksgiving. Sorry, I should have told you in the last chapter :C Anyway, sorry if Fay is only restricted to a couple of ways to killing someone off. I don`t think cutting someone's head off is her thing. So yeah, Broken Vows is going to come out tomorrow. Ughhh, why do my weekends go by so fast? As always, favorites, follow, and review!**


	22. Broken Vows

When I arrived in Skingrad, I decided to give Fafnir a little visit. I informed him about everything, and prayed that Sithis will help us get out of these hard times in the Brotherhood. He directed me to the castle courtyard and wished me luck. When I did get there, the reward and new contract was inside a well. I placed my gold in my side satchel and opened up the new contract:

_Are you ready to get your hands dirty, Silencer?_

_Your next target is a Khajiit nobleman by the name of J 'Ghasta, who can be found at his home in the city of Bruma. J 'Ghasta was recently offered the hand of a prominent Cyrodiil noble's daughter, but turned down the offer when he learned of the girl's rather negligible dowry. The girl's family is outraged, of course, and has hired the Dark Brotherhood to make J'Ghasta pay for his insolence._

_Go to J 'Ghasta's house in Bruma and end his miserable life. But be warned! The Khajiit is rich and bored, and spends most of his time honing his skills in unarmed combat. Any opponent who can kill with merely his hands is not to be trifled with, so tread carefully. Even worse, J 'Ghasta is aware someone may be trying to kill him, and has bribed the guards not to interfere if a fight should spill out into the city streets._

_When the target has been eliminated, you will find your next dead drop in a rotten box under the Old Bridge, just south of the Imperial City. The box will contain your reward for killing J'Ghasta, as well as information regarding your next contract._

Weird, usually Lachance calls me Fay, not Silencer… Oh well, maybe he was having an off day. I tucked the contract away and rode off on Shadowmere.

* * *

Bruma was cold, and I was tiny. The two didn`t go well together. The last time I was here, I had to kill Baelin, this Wood Elf who lived with his dumb-as-dirt manservant, Gromm. Let`s just hope he doesn`t remember the whole skeever fiasco. Looking and finding J'Ghasta wasn`t too hard. I just had to bribe some beggars to get what I needed. I waited until night to head to his house. Walking down the long path was a little better than having an open area and guards seeing me. The guy knows someone wants his head, so I would have to hurry out of his house if I killed him. When I did get to his house, I began to undo the lock as quiet as I could. Didn`t want another Rufio on my hands. When the lock did unlock, I quietly entered the Khajiit`s house. No one was on the first floor or the bottom, but I did hear something coming from the corners. I looked over and saw a pile of cloth and moved them over. Ah ha! He`s in the cellar. I carefully climbed down and followed the grunting noises. When I got to the door, I saw him practicing his fighting skills. Whoa, this Khajiit was built. I tried to move over to get a better, but I ended up falling over. He looked over at me and his face immediately tensed up. I got up before the Khajiit could do anything damage.

"I don`t recall inviting you into my house. Leave, quickly, or we will have a problem."

"Oh, but J'Ghasta, I was invited over. By Sithis!"

"Sithis? What is this treachery? Who sent you? I don`t know who is behind this outrage, but I will have blood! To the Void with you, assassin!"

He began to punch me, which would have been easy if he didn`t have any muscle! He also had a magic barrier type thing around. All I had was my shitty blade. I kept slashing at him with my sword, hoping he would get too weak to fight. Eventually, I got him across the face and he fell over. I sat down, trying to cool down and question what was going on. Yeah, the Dark Brotherhood was something that everyone has heard of and convinced themselves as a myth, but why did this guy know so much about it? Sithis I can understand, but the Void? This all too weird. When I felt more ready to leave, I got up and left Bruma as quickly as I can. There was something in the air, something bad. But I just couldn`t put my finger on it.

* * *

**(A/N): So, here`s this week's chapter! Like my foreshadowing at the end? Lol, my writing skills really suck. So, I haven`t really talked about it in a while, but the deadline for my contest is coming up. Like I said, it`s just something fun to do, you don`t even have to be a great artist to enter. Not much to say, so favorite, follow, and review! OMG, embarrassing but I accidently put up last chapter as this chapter! Sorry everyone, made that mistake!**


	23. Final Justice

After a couple days on the road, I finally found the bridge with my next contract and reward. I took my shoes off and rolled my pants up a little before I got in the water. I quickly found the old box and opened it up. I unrolled my contract and read as followed:

_J 'Ghasta is dead! Well done! I was right about you, Silencer. You are a useful tool indeed. Let's see if you can continue to impress me._

_You must journey now to the Flooded Mine. There you will find Shaleez, an Argonian hunter who was banished from her village near the Black Marsh/Morrowind border for the brutal murder of a Dark Elven family. Relatives of the murdered family members have located Shaleez, and demand retribution. And, since the assignment is a bit far for Morrowind's Morag Tong to handle, the Dark Brotherhood has been commissioned to perform the elimination._

_Be warned, Silencer! Shaleez is a skilled and deadly hunter, and will fight like the desperate fugitive she is._

_After Shaleez has been eliminated, your reward and another contract will be waiting at the dead drop located in a coffin, just outside the ruins of Fort Redman._

A useful tool? Continue to impress him? What in Oblivion is going on with Lachance? I looked at Shadowmere to see if he had an answer to Lachance`s stranger behavior, but he just sighed.

"Me too, Shadowmere. Me too."

* * *

When I arrived at the flooded mine, the entrance was a big rock with uneven pieces of plywood as a door. I opened the door, only for it to completely fall apart. I stepped over the pieces and began to make my way through the cave. Not too long in, there was a body of water where I saw an Argonian man lay. I took my dagger out and began to swing at the lizard. He quickly attacked me and his attacks were more affective. I was able to swing, but he had the advantage since we were battling in water. I was about to give up, but I took one more strike at him and was able to stab him in the chest. I got out of the water and quickly got out of the cave. But before I did, I saw his lifeless body floating in the water. Chills ran down my spine. Why did I feel like I was doing something wrong? I ran out and quickly got on Shadowmere. I needed somewhere to rest my head.

* * *

I decided to stay at an inn in Bravil since it was close to the cave and I didn`t have the strength to travel at night. When I paid for my room, I also got a bottle of wine. Wine. I remember having a drink with Fangs and Annemarie after a contract was over. Don`t let the dam break, Fay. I want to be stronger. When I had my drinks, I remembered the time I first met Lachance. All I wanted to do was get drunk and have a bad hangover to forget about the old farmers and woman's death. He woke me up with the opportunity to have a new family, people who understand the thrill I got from killing them. The dam was getting closer to breaking. I put the bottle down and went to bed, trying to forget about what happened.

* * *

"_Did you hear that Mathieu?"_

"_What is it, mommy?"_

"_I don`t know, but I`ll go check."_

_The Breton woman got up to check her home. She left her son, who was only identified as Mathieu. The woman quickly ran back into the room, locking the door and putting a chair in front._

"_What`s going on?"_

"_G-go under the bed."_

"_But-"_

"_Just do it!"_

_He went under the bed, like his mother asked. He listened for clues, anything to tell him what was going on. The door opened loudly and he saw black boots and a long, black rope. At first, he thought it was a woman, but soon realized from the dark, sinister voice, that it was indeed a man._

"_It`s time to die. There`s no escaping."_

"_But, w-why…w-ho…"_

"_I am Lucien Lachance, an assassin for the Night Mother."_

"_P-please, I have a child!"_

"_There is no use in trying to convince me otherwise. I was sent by the Night Mother to kill you, and that`s what I am going to do."_

"_NOO-"_

_A loud thump sounding from the ground. A head. His mother's head. Her beautiful eyes met his one more time, before the life in them vanished. A note fell. The man left. He got up from under the bed and opened the note. His father wanted his dear mother to die. Lucien Lachance. He must die. He will die._

* * *

I woke up sweat and with a bad headache. What the hell dream was that? I looked out the window and saw the moon lighting up the sky. I only knew two Mathieu's, the one from the ball and the one in the Brotherhood. Maybe it`s the one from the ball. Why would the Brotherhood Mathieu want to kill Lachance?

* * *

**(A/N): So, I know I didn`t upload yesterday. Honestly, I was just going to end the chapter after the actually contract, but I knew that wasn`t enough. So I added a few things till I felt satisfied. Yeah, still not much to talk about. Favorite, follow, and review please!**


	24. Shadowmere, A Hagraven, and Slenderman?

My sleep was awoken a loud snap and the sound of a horse galloping away. Shadowmere. She`s escaping. I quickly dressed myself and gathered my things before dashing out of the inn I was staying at. It was pitch dark out with the possibility of a storm coming down on me. Great, just great. I light up a torch and ran into the woods. The only noise that was being made was the crunching of grass and my heavy breathing. How did she get out? Did someone let her out? The further I got into the forest, the creepier it got. I don`t do well with the darkness. I found a note stuck on a tree with a nail. I read the note as so:

_BEWARE OF IT!_

I heard loud footsteps and quickly ran away. I swear, before I ran away, I thought I saw a tall, white male coming behind me… When I felt more safe, I started to walk before I couldn`t anymore.

"Just take a little break," I said to myself.

I looked around the tree and tried to position myself under a large branch in case it rained. Never could be sure. When I looked back at the ground, I that there was a stone path beneath me. That`s weird, when did that get there? I got up from the ground and followed the path for about a mile. The path led me to an old, run down cottage. But, I did see lights on, so someone had to be in there. I walked around the house before deciding to enter, and saw Shadowmeres saddle. Oh hell no. I busted the door down and screamed "WHERE IS SHE?" I saw a Hagraven brushing Shadowmere and backed away slightly.

"Are you lost child," asked a raspy voice.

My heart jumped slightly by Shadowmeres sneeze.

"That's, my ugh, horse…"

"Oh, is that true, child?"

"Yeah, I need her back, like now."

"Well, that`s too bad."

"Listen, I don`t want to hurt you-"

"Hurt me? Hohohoho, what makes you think you can even catch me?"

I felt my lucky running out, and the Hagraven saw it too.

"Alright child, I`ll make a deal. I give you the horse and in exchange, you give me your soul when you die."

"You see, we have a problem with that…"

"Hmm, and what`s that?"

"My soul belongs to Sithis."

"Sithis! You`re an assassin?"

The Hagraven broke into a fit of laughter before continuing with what she had to say.

"Alright, 'assassin,' how about something different? Are you afraid of…death?"

"A little, who isn't?"

"Well, I have the power to see the future. Are you up to it?"

"As long as I get my horse back."

"Oh, of course child!"

The Hagraven came at me with great speed and began to choke me. I couldn`t breathe, but whenever I was about to black out, I saw into the future. I looked young, too young. I was lying on a cavern floor with a puddle of blood surrounding me. I saw a note, but I couldn`t read it. Finally, the creature let go of my neck and watched me struggle for oxygen.

"Now, you must live with the thought of dying a slow, painful death. Goodnight, child."

I got up from the ground and went to reach Shadowmere, but she bit me.

* * *

I woke up from my dream and looked around the room. I was sweating like crazy and my head was pounding. I had a nightmare, no wonder. But was that real? I looked out my window. In the slight moonlight, I saw a hunched creature with claws walking away. A Hagraven? I must be imaging things…

* * *

**(A/N): So, I didn`t want to post a chapter involving killing people since I didn`t feel comfortable with it after the whole shooting in Connecticut. I will say that yes, death is in this chapter and yes, the details of Fay`s death is somewhat graphic, but I didn`t want to describe Fay killing someone. This chapter was seriously written last minute today, so sorry if it seemed rushed or short. On a bright note, Slenderman made an appearance! Also, I`m not sure if Hagraven`s only exist in Skyrim, but I`m bringing them to Oblivion. Deal with it. Lol, anyway, don`t forget about my contest. Favorite, follow, review!**


	25. A Matter of Honor

_If you're reading this note, Shaleez is dead. You've done the world a great service, Silencer. It's time to continue the good work._

_Your next target is a traveling Dark Elf merchant by the name of Alval Uvani, who is currently renting a house in the city of Leyawiin. Uvani is a well-respected tradesman back in his native Morrowind, but his business often takes him very far from home. Therein lies the problem. Alval Uvani's wife has become disillusioned with her husband's repeated, extended absences and wishes to dissolve their marriage, and has sought the Dark Brotherhood's assistance. Lucky for us Cyrodiil is a bit beyond the reach of Morrowind's Morag Tong._

_Alval Uvani is currently traveling around Cyrodiil, and is never in one place for more than a couple of days. In this dead drop you will also find a schedule detailing the Dark Elf's whereabouts; use it to locate him and plan your elimination. Be aware, however, that because he is forced to travel alone to the farthest reaches of the Empire, Uvani has learned to defend himself. He is a master of the Destruction school of Magicka, and is no stranger to killing._

_When Alval Uvani lays rotting, journey to the Market District of the Imperial City. There you will find a shop called Stonewall Shields. Your dead drop is located behind that building, in a hollowed-out tree stump. As usual, you will find your reward for the previous contract, as well as information on your next._

_Ah yes, I must mention one last detail. Apparently Alval Uvani suffers from a rare Dark Elf condition, a serious allergy to honey. If you could somehow get Uvani to drink the honey-based spirit Mead, perhaps by replacing his food, he would suffer from complete paralyzation. This would certainly make the Dark Elf a bit easier to deal with._

I rolled the note back up and looked into the blue sky. Lachance, wherever you are, please be okay. Your notes worry me.

* * *

Since I was close by Leyawiin, I thought I investigate his travel schedule. It seemed that he was gone all week except on Sundas. When that time came around, I bought mead with honey and followed behind him. He could sense someone was following him, and quickly turned and saw me. To better make myself disguised. I put on a black robe and cover my eyes with the hood.

"Psst, want some special mead?"

He gave me a look like I was an idiot and walked away.

"Hey, I'm being serious!"

I grabbed onto his shoulder, but he quickly flicked me off and kept walking. That's it, no more nice Fay. I pulled my dagger out, but he was quick. He burned my side, making some of my robe burn off.

"Bastard!"

I threw my dagger at him, and to my surprise, it hit his neck. He held onto his neck and began to curve to the side. I used the opportunity to grab my dagger from the ground and finish him off. I jumped up and came down at the back of his neck. He was making weird noises, but in the midst of it. I heard the words "traitor" and "brotherhood." I walked away from the scene quickly, not because I heard the guards, but because my head was clogged. The traitor. They still exist. But I just don't where.

* * *

**(A/N): It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, I thought I post the last chapter of the year (if you live in the USA, not sure about the time zone in other countries). I seriously lost my motivation after chapter 24. I relooked at the chapter before I was going to post it from my little delay, but I just didn't like it. But I finally got over my block. So, I'm gonna post all the chapters I missed the past weeks throughout the week until I catch up. Also, when I was in the middle of typing this, I kept laughing about Fay in disguise and made a little drawing from the scene on my DeviantART, so you can check that if you like. Anywho, favorite, follow, and reviews! Happy New Years!**


	26. The Coldest Sleep

Vomit. Everywhere. My stomach was churning and I felt dizzy. I got up from my room at a random inn and began to look for some water to drink. When my throat was satisfied, I cleaned my mess up and tried my best to make the room smell less. But, this isn't the first time that I've had stomach problems. My morning sickness has been getting worst, and I honestly know nothing about the body. I sat at a chair for a while, thinking of what to do. Lachance is nowhere to be found and I no longer have a home to return to. Home. My sister. I quickly stood up and hurried out the door. Why did I never think of it? The Imperial City can wait.

* * *

The nostalgia hit me as I took a familiar path back to where I remember my house to be at. The perfectly green grass now looked yellow and uneven. My pearl, white house now looked ancient and rusted. But the worst of all was the fact I was never welcomed here again. I climbed the long, stone wall until I saw the large tree that I used to climb up. When I got into the yard, the pond that was next to the tree was drained out and mold was forming. I walked around it and searched for my sister's balcony. Yes, she left it open! I grabbed onto random stones until I was finally able to grab onto the balcony. As I climbed up, I saw her brushing her hair out in front of a mirror. Her bangs were cut and her hair was a messy curly, unlike the night I did see her. I quickly jumped over the balcony and ran to her side. I gave her a giant hug and whispered in her ear.

"I missed you…"

"Fay…"

She closed her bedroom door and balcony, in case someone from outside saw us.

"I knew you would show, Fay."

"How? Did I not scare you?"

"No, I just…knew. But why did you come here?"

"My body hasn't been right lately, and I really need help. Does Nurse Gretchen still work here?"

"Yes, I'll go get her."

I sat down on the bed and covered myself under her blanket. After half an hour of waiting, I heard the door open and the familiar accent from Gretchen. She was a large, bulky Nord woman, the one who I looked up to as a child. She was born in Skyrim, unlike the past 3 generations of my family who have been born in Cyrodiil. She had a thick accent and was sometimes hard to understand. But I still admired the woman.

"Well, when Fai came running to me that Fay was hurt, I couldn't believe my ears."

"I-I'm sorry I never-"

"It's okay Fay, I believe. I never liked Fiona. And you would never kill someone without a reason."

If only she knew…

"Now, what's happened?"

"Lately, every time I wake up, I vomit. I don't know why though."

"Hmmm, this may be a little bit embarrassing, but when was the last time you had sex?"

My face lit up, and it was quite obvious to everyone else.

"So I'm guessing recently?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, there's the possibility of being pregnant-"

"PREGNANT?"

"Yes, you might be carrying a child."

My whole world turned upside down. Taking lives were one thing, but bringing in a new one?

"Fay, are you alright?"

The thick accent brought me back to reality. My sister was smiling at me, and so was Gretchen.

"What's with everyone?"

"I'm just so happy for you Fay."

"Me as well."

"But, you said it was a possibility."

"Yes, but I'm quite sure you are. Aren't you happy?"

Am I happy? I mean, I never really saw myself as a mother. Lachance. Will he be a good father to our child?

"I… I guess I am happy."

"Being a mother brings responsibilities Fay. Don't take this child for granted."

I won't," I said with confidence.

* * *

As I rode Shadowmere back to the Imperial City, my mind raced with thoughts for baby names. If it was a boy, would Lachance want his name to be Lucien? I know if it was a girl, than I want it to be different from my name. My thoughts passed when I saw the stables for the city. I dropped Shadowmere off and when to the Market District. When I found Stonewall Shields, I went around it and found the hollowed tree stump. I got my reward and read the contract as so:

_Alval Uvani is dead, just like all the others. You continue to impress me, Silencer, and I am only too eager to indulge your homicidal instincts._

_Your next target is a savage Nord barbarian, living alone and exposed at a small campsite on the summit of Gnoll Mountain. This barbarian, Havilstein Hoar-Blood by name, savagely butchered the chieftain of a mead hall on the island of Solstheim. The chieftain's sister has forgone the Nord custom of extracting the monetary retribution of wergild, and instead wants Hoar-Blood to pay with his life. You, dear Silencer, will help put her family at peace._

_You are to go to Gnoll Mountain, locate Havilstein Hoar-Blood, and send his soul to Sithis._

_When Hoar-Blood has been executed, journey to the Ayleid ruin of Nornal. In the flooded section of that ruin you will find a chest, submerged in the water. As you may have guessed, the chest contains your reward for killing Havilstein Hoar-Blood, and your next contract._

I folded the note with a smile. Sure, it was still weird, but at least know that Lachance is still here with me.

* * *

After what seemed like a century, Shadowmere and I finally made our way up the Gnoll Mountain. Right away we saw Havilstein at a camp site, along with a wolf. Shadowmere went after the wolf while I took care of Havilstein. We slashed at each other, than Shadowmere finished off the wolf and came at him, giving the final blow. I sat down in his camp to relax my body. I'm carrying a baby now. A giant smile went across my face.

"I'm having a baby…"

* * *

**(A/N): D'awwww, Fay's having a baby! I'm so proud of her, lol. Anyway, I brought Fai back because I didn't want to feel like I wasted her on one chapter. I made this longer since all the Dead Drop chapters have been pretty uneventful. Also, I'm gonna cancel my little contest. Like I said, I made a drawing of Fay and I don't feel like wasting peoples on making them draw me something. But thanks for people who did want to participate (barely anyone)! Favorites, follows, and reviews!**


	27. A Kiss Before Dying

_My compliments on another job well done! Havilstein Hoar-Blood was more swine than man, and deserved to die quivering like an animal! You must not stop! You must kill again!_

_Your next target is a Wood Elf named Ungolim, who resides in the city of Bravil. Bravil is also home to an ancient statue known as the Lucky Old Lady. It is seen as a symbol of good luck and prosperity, and the fools of Bravil often speak to the statue and wish for good tidings. Every night, poor lovestruck Ungolim visits the Lady and pleads desperately for the heart of a young maiden. This maiden is married, and her husband has learned of Ungolim's affection for his bride. He fears the competition, it would seem, and has commissioned the Dark Brotherhood to help in the matter._

_You must go to Bravil, locate Ungolim, and kill him. The Wood Elf owns a house in the city, but he spends his days securely locked inside. I recommend you lie in wait at the Lucky Old Lady statue, and then eliminate Ungolim when he arrives for his nightly visit. He's generally there between the hours of 6:00 PM and 1:00 AM._

_By all accounts, Ungolim is a deadly archer and a fearless opponent. I also have reason to believe he is expecting trouble, so if Ungolim senses danger, he may attack you on sight. And, like the Khajiit J 'Ghasta, Ungolim has bribed the guards to look the other way if there is a fight, so they won't interfere. Be vigilant, and bring the Wood Elf down! You must not fail!_

_When Ungolim's body lies broken at the foot of his dear Lady, you must journey to the city of Anvil. Your dead drop is in a barrel located behind the statue in the pond. As is standard, your reward and next contract will be waiting._

I folded the paper and sighed. How many more dead drops can I possibly go through until I can see Lachance again?

* * *

It was late at night in Bravil. When I saw Ungolim, I readied myself for the kill. The tension was fierce, and I think he could sense it too. He kept looking over his shoulder, thinking someone was going to come up to him. I decided to not wear my armor, maybe play the part of some innocent girl. When he heard my boots, he immediately got up and turned around.

"Oh, my bad, did I scare you?"

"Oh, it's fine. I'm sorry, but I'm really not one for engaging in conversation, please leave me."

Before he could turn back, I grabbed onto his shoulder and pulled him forward. My blade was piercing into his stomach, and all he could do is give me a stupid look. I smirk at him before letting go. As I wiped my blade, I felt a cold breeze at the back of my neck. Suddenly, a firm hand turned me around and slapped me across the face.

"Who the hell-"

But before I could finish, I saw Lachances face. I've seen Lachance angry before, but this was different. There was hurt in his eyes.

"By Sithis, what have you done? What madness has claimed you? You have betrayed me, you have betrayed the Dark Brotherhood! Why?"

"Lachance, I was doing what was asked of me!"

"What you were asked of? Are you crazy?"

He grabbed onto my neck and pushed me against a wall. My breathing was fading, and he gripped harder.

"I am here to end your miserable life."

He took out his dagger and pressed it across my neck. Was it ironic that I killed so many like this, but was afraid to be taken out by it? My tears sprung and the only thing left to do was beg.

"Please listen to me. I love you, I didn't do anything wrong. Please, Lucien."

His eyes calmed a little when I said his actual name, but he kept the dagger still on my neck.

"And why should I ever believe you?"

"Because-"

"Because why?"

"Because I'm pregnant with your child!"

He quickly took the dagger off my neck and let me loose. I bent over a little and coughed until my throat felt cleared. My nose was running and my tears were soggy. Lachance helped sit down somewhere, and took my boots off.

"P-pregnant?"

"Yes, I went to see my sister…"

"Did you tell her anything?"

"No, I only went to see what was wrong with my body."

Lachance sat there, a blank expression on his face.

"Listen, we can talk about this later, but what happened to my dead drops?"

"Your first dead drop contract, you carried that out, killed Caledaen. After that, you eliminated the Draconis family, as ordered. Then, betrayal! Your dead drops went unvisited, your targets ignored. Instead, you have been systematically killing off all the members of the Black Hand!"

My hands began to shake. My last dead drop. That wasn't the mindset of Lachance, but of a mad man!

"J'Ghasta, Shaleez, Alval Uvani, Havilstein Hoar-Blood- Speakers and Silencers all. And Ungolim… the Listener himself!"

My heart dropped. Listener…?

"The surviving members of the Black Hand know that you're innocent, they know you were only following orders. They believe I am the traitor!"

"They can't assume that! Who the hell are these members?"

"We don't have time for that. The traitor somehow switched your orders, and has been sending you to the wrong dead drops. You and I have been deceived. We must find out who is behind this betrayal! We haven't much time…I am hunted day and night by the Black Hand! They want me dead! Here is what you must do. Go now to your next dead drop, lie in wait, and confront whomever drops off the false contract!"

He helped me up from my seat and began to ready Shadowmere by giving her an apple.

"Uncover the true traitor's identity, and then come see me. I'll be in hiding. Fort Farragut is no longer secure. It's under watch by the Black Hand. I'll wait for you at Applewatch, the farm where you killed the old Draconis woman. It should be empty, and safe. Now go! And may Sithis help us all!"

I looked deep into his brown eyes. He looked hurt, and terrified. I quickly embraced him, and we shared a kiss before leaving each other. I got onto Shadowmere and quickly rode off into the night.

"A kiss before dying…" I chuckled to myself as I thought of murdering the traitor.

* * *

**(A/N): Well, I updated all my chapters, so the next one will be this Saturday. I've been trying to think of baby names, but it's so irritating (probably since I don't desire children). But I've got a few in mind. Anyway, favorite, follow, and reviews!**


	28. Following A Lead

When I arrived at Anvil, the day was sunny and not many people were around. I went around the gate until I found a barrel to hide behind. Who would be doing this? I know Lachance would never betray us, but I'm too sure about the remaining members of the Black Hand. After an hour of waiting, I heard footsteps approaching the area. I readied my dagger for whoever was coming, and prayed no guard was around to see me slaughter the man. When I jumped up, a Bosmer man had fallen on his ass. I was caught guard since he was wearing normal clothing and not his armor.

"Speak traitor!"

"I'm… I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do anything wrong! It was the robed man! He… he paid me to put those things in the barrel!"

"Who's the 'robed' man?"

"I don't know his name, and his face was in shadow. He called to me yesterday as I walked by the lighthouse. I think he lives there. Or he did, anyway. He told me he was leaving Anvil. I'm sorry, but that's all I know!"

Lighthouse… why did that seem familiar?

"Where is his lighthouse?"

"It's just outside the city walls. I think the robed man has lived there for quite some time. In… in the cellar. I don't know what goes on down there, but there's a horrible smell coming from underneath that door. It's like… something died inside."

Snap. My mind blew into a rage. This was from my dream. The night I met Lachance.

"Don't be holding up on me, you better have been giving me the right information."

"Listen, that's all I know, really! Maybe Ulfgar Fog-Eye can tell you more. He's the lighthouse keeper, and probably rented out the cellar."

I picked him up by the collar and held my dagger to his neck.

"Who do I talk to?"

"Talk… talk to Ulfgar. He's sure to have the key to the cellar. You know, if… if you want to get down there! Now please, just let me go!"

"Sure thing pal."

I threw him into the pond before making my leave for the lighthouse. As I walked away, I thought more about the dreams I had. I've never been the one to see into the future, but this couldn't have been a coincidence. When I arrived at the lighthouse, I saw no one in the main room, so I decided to head for the tower. I headed for another room that just led me to a staircase. At the top, I saw a Nord man heading my direction.

"Hey, are you Ulfgar?"

"Well now, what might you want?"

"The damn key to the cellar!"

"What? What's the meaning of this? What's going on here?"

"This," I said as I pulled of my dagger.

"I-I don't want no trouble! Here, take the damn key!"

I jacked it from his hands before he could finish talking. Talking about how he never should have rented the cellar to him. Just like my dream. I got outside, only to be greeted by rain. Ha, don't the gods know how to mess with me. I went around and found the door to the cellar. That Bosmer was right; it stung your nose with the smell of death. I opened the door and saw a dead body at the end of a small staircase. As I walked through, I heard the terrible buzzing of flies and more dead bodies. I heard panting coming from a door, and opened it with a spare lock pick. When I got inside, a dog was standing in front me, growling. I reached into my pocket and placed stale bread down for it. The poor thing looks like it hasn't eaten in weeks. He stopped growling and ran at the bread, still running even after he got it. Luckily for him, I left the door open, in case I needed to make a quick escape. When I came closer into the room, I saw it. The woman's head I saw in my dream. She looked very deformed. Only barely could I tell she was a Breton. When I backed away to get a better look, I bumped something off a table. It looked like a journal. Ah ha, I found the traitor! But, opening that journal was a mistake.

* * *

_It's all right, mother. It's almost over. I'm close. So very close. How long have we struggled? How long have we waited? Too long, I know. But it's almost over. I promise._

_Killhimkillhimkillhimkillhim killhimkillhimkillhimkillhim killhimkillhimkillhimkillhim killhimkillhimkillhimkillhim killhimkillhimkillhimkillhim killhimkillhimkillhimkillhim killhimkillhimkillhimkillhim killhimkillhimkillhimkillhim killhimkillhimkillhimkillhim killhimkillhimkillhimkillhim killhimkillhimkillhimkillhim killhimkillhimkillhimkillhim _

_mommy mommy as you lie the dark man comes and makes you die my daddy's hands are red with guilt because he killed the life we built_

* * *

I was confused at first, but I can tell this was the real person giving me the dead drops. I urged on, even though I wanted to vomit. I wasn't sure if it was his writing or the baby.

* * *

_I hate it! All this lying, all this pretending! Sithis and the Five Tenets be damned! How long do I have to live by their rules? How long before I get my chance? I saw Lucien Lachance yesterday. He was in the Sanctuary talking with Ocheeva. He was right there! So close I could have severed his spine in less than a heartbeat! Oh Mother, never before have I had to exercise such self-control. What's sickeningly ironic is that it was the Dark Brotherhood's discipline that allowed me to restrain myself. I've been a part of their "family" for so long it's a part of me, whether I like it or not. And in all that time I've fooled them all. They see me as a fellow member of the Brother, a trusted family member. Some day soon I will learn the truth about the Night Mother, and when I do, I will use that trust to get close to her. Close enough so that I may rend the head from her body, just as Lucien Lachance did to you so long ago!_

_Damn it, mother! Why did it have to be this way? Maria was so beautiful. She was perfect in so many ways. Why couldn't she handle the truth? Why couldn't she realize her "family" didn't really love her? She was a murderer like the rest of us. Paid to kill in the name of Sithis. I really thought we could be together. Make a real family, with real love. But she told me she could never accept your place in my life. So now she's gone. She didn't deserve to live after the horrible things she said about you. I never should have told her, I know. I'm so sorry. It will never happen again, and the others will never find her, don't worry. There's nothing left of her to find._

* * *

My body began to shake. So it was Mathieu… he was the one who killed Maria. And this… mother? It was the mother I saw in my dream. So it wasn't party Mathieu after all. I kept reading on.

* * *

_Iliketolieinthegrassandwatch theantsandwishIwereoneofthem intheirundergoundmazesosafef romthedarknessofpeoplehorrib lepeopleIwillkillthemallkill theantskillthepeoplekillever ything_

_I did it, mother! I killed them all! I killed them and I cursed them to wander their ship in undeath for all eternity! They came to talk to the old man in the lighthouse. When they saw me, they could have kept walking. But no. They laughed! They laughed at me, mother! They called me names! They said I was strange, that I was a human rat, living here in the cellar of the lighthouse. They did not know who they were dealing with! So I snuck on board, later that night, and I slit their throats. Every last one of them. So there the Serpent's Wake sits. The ghost ship of Anvil they'll call it now! Ha ha ha ha ha!_

_Some wonderful news, mother! Advancement at last! Lucien Lachance paid a visit to the Sanctuary today, to talk with me! He told me the Black Hand needed my services. One of the other Speakers is looking to replace his assistant, who was killed fulfilling a contract. So Lucien Lachance suggested me! I met with the Speaker, and will serve as his new "Silencer." Ha! Lachance might as well have given me a contract to kill the Night Mother herself! I am now one step closer to realizing our dream. I will learn the Night Mother's identity and tear the heart from her chest. Oh yes, and I have something special planned for Lachance himself..._

_mommy I so afrade. i mis yu mommy. i just wantyu to kis me agenn_

_father prayed and guess who came the hooded man in Sithis' name who left but then he came once more to pass through window wall and door I lie in fear my mouth agape as wicked blade did cleave your nape for I was watching 'neath the bed to see the falling of your head and when your face lie on the floor our loving eyes did meet once more and so I pledged to you that day the Brotherhood would dearly pay and just as they took me from you I'd find and kill their mother too but there's someplace I need to start and that's with father's beating heart and when that's done I'll sing and dance to celebrate a dead LaChance_

* * *

I started to cry. I didn't know why, but it just happened. The poem… haunted me. Haunted me in more ways than anyone could ever know. It wasn't just Mathieu, his mother, and Lachance who witnessed her death, but me as well.

* * *

_greenblueREDyelloworangegree nblueREDyelloworangegreenblu eREDyelloworangegreenblueRED yelloworangegreenblueREDyell oworangegreenblueREDyellowor angegreenblueREDyelloworange BLACKBLACKBLACKBLACKBLACK!_

_I've been careless! Too careless. The bodies, the burnings. Killing that fool Blanchard was the worst mistake I've made so far. I was seen! I was cloaked and hooded, and escaped into shadow, so no one learned my true identity. But now the Black Hand is suspicious. They suspect treachery, suspect a traitor! I must be more cautious than ever._

_when in the snow I like to lie and fold my arms and wait to die_

_I've been switching them! Switching the dead drops! It was so easy! I tracked Lachance from his lair at Fort Farragut to the first dead drop location. After Lachance placed the orders, when I was sure he was gone, I switched them! It was so easy. Now Lachance's fool Silencer is working for us, mother! Oh, the fun we'll have. One of the Black Hand told me they haven't seen such an ambitious family member since I first joined the Dark Brotherhood. I will use that very ambition to my own advantage. The fool will never question the dead drops, and as I write this is en route to the first target - one of the very members of the Black Hand! And so it begins. Lachance's silencer will kill one high ranking Brother member, then another, then another, and so on, until the entire family implodes. Eventually, as is the custom, the survivors will consult the Night Mother and seek her guidance. When that day comes, I will be there, ready to plunge a blade into that dark whore's fetid heart!_

_!eid lliw ecnahcaL neicuL_

* * *

I couldn't do it. I ripped the pages out and they scattered across the room. I covered my tears with my hands, wishing Lachance was here to comfort me instead of myself. Lachance. He's being hunted! I quickly grabbed the head, a few pages from the ground, and random bad lying next to the table. I tucked the head and paper into the bag and headed off. When I reached the exit, Shadowmere was already waiting for me. Maybe she was able to tell Lachance was in trouble too.

* * *

As I rode into the rainy night, the only thing I could think about was killing off Mathieu and anyone else who dare to put a hand on Lachance. I started to piece everything together. Mathieu's mother was killed by Lachance, who was fulfilling a contract for Mathieu's father, for whatever reason. Mathieu witnessed her assassination and declared to defeat the Dark Brotherhood, The Night Mother, and on a personal note, Lachance. He loved Maria, who didn't want to be a part of his plans. He killed, and soon, many Dark Brothers and Sisters. But, he was discovered by the Black Hand, so he had to take careful precautions. And that's where I came into the picture. I was Lachance's fool Silencer. When I reached the farm house, I rode off Shadowmere right before she came to a complete halt and ran for my life. Was I too late? Did the Black Hand get to Lachance before I did? When I opened the door, a ray of bright light hit me.

"Silencer! At last you've arrived…"

* * *

**(A/N): MWAHAHAHAHA! I just needed this to end on a cliff hanger. I know the actual mission doesn't end this like, but I want some suspense. Also, I like being a meany to my audience :p Now, I know that in the game that the crazed dog actually attacks you no matter what, but I couldn't do it. I wanted him to have a happy ending. Ladies and gentlemen, we only have 2 chapters left after this. I'm so excited to finish, but I know that I'll get that "empty inside" feel after I finish ANYTHING. Lol, like always, favorite, follow, and review!**


	29. Honor Thy Mother

I opened the door, and a ray of bright light hit me.

"Silencer! At last you've arrived…"

My view was being blocked by a tall Altmer woman. She wore the same robes as Lachance, and was giving me a pleased look.

"Where's Lachance?"

"Oh, we're in the middle of dealing with him…"

She moved out of my way to reveal the defiling of him. Lachance only had his pants on, and a couple of slashes marked his face.

"Lachance!"

Arquen grabbed me, trying to keep me at bay.

"I understand that you feel protective over him, but do not let this traitor fool you!"

An Imperial man came behind her, trying to direct her attention back to the issue at hand.

"Arquen, I understand you're trying to fill her on what's going on, but we shouldn't spend all day on this. Once we're done here, we need to travel to the Night Mother."

"Of course Brother. Now, shall we go, Sister?"

"But he's not the traitor! I swear it!"

"Enough," said the Imperial.

"No, enough of everyone doing this!"

"Doing what?"

"Hurting Lachance, treating me like a child, giving me a title and thinking that it'll satisfy me! You're all fools!"

"She's beginning to be very suspicious, Sister."

We all looked over and saw a man completely covered. He had a long ponytail coming out from his hood.

"What do you mean, Mathieu?"

Mathieu. I broke free from Arquens grasp and came at him with a dagger. But as I got closer, the Dunmer man who was holding Lachance stopped me.

"Listen here Silencer; are you on our side or the traitors' side?"

"I'm on your side, but Lachance isn't-"

"Ours or _his_?"

I began to think. If I chose to be on their side, maybe I could get Lachances rank as Speaker. If I choose Lachances…I die. I choose…

"Your side," I said with a smile.

"Then prove it," said Mathieu.

"How?"

"Kill Lucien Lachance. With his own dagger."

He held out the dagger, and I accepted it from him. I got in front of Lachance, whose mouth was covered with a piece of linen. His eyes were red, probably crying from the pain. I heard him mumble something as I readied his dagger up.

"Don't kill me, Fay."

Like hell I would.

"Father prayed and guess who came the hooded man in Sithis' name who left but then he came once more to pass through window wall and door I lie in fear my mouth agape as wicked blade did cleave your nape for I was watching 'neath the bed to see the falling of your head."

I turned and saw everyone staring at me with a confused grin. The only one, who wasn't smiling though, was none of than the traitor, Mathieu. I pulled out the head from my bag, and began to recite the rest of the poem.

"And when your face lie on the floor our loving eyes did meet once more and so I pledged to you that day the Brotherhood would dearly pay and just as they took me from you I'd find and kill their mother too but there's someplace I need to start and that's with father's beating heart and when that's done I'll sing and dance to celebrate a dead LaChance."

When I finished, I threw the head in the fire. I looked back at the Black Hand, only to be stabbed in the stomach by Mathieu. I looked up into his face, and saw that it was indeed party Mathieu. I danced with a maniac. As I sank to the floor, I began to cry. I could handle the pain, but my baby. Our baby…

"Damn all of you!"

I watched as he killed the Imperial and Dunmer man, leaving only Arquen and Lachance to defeat him. I felt my vision going out, seeing something very light, than my vision going dark. The clanking of weapons was the only thing that kept me awake. Finally, I saw Lachance stab Mathieu right in the face. After that…I passed out.

* * *

I was walking down a dark room. I don't know why I was doing it, but my face seemed to be on the verge of tears. I saw myself walking, instead of me being in my body. I wore a dark dress, and I carried only my Blade of Woe. After what seemed like a long time, I saw a door. I waited for myself to catch up to the door, and when they finally did, a gush of wind came at me when I opened the door. Going ahead of my body, I saw everyone. I saw…my family. The first person I saw was myself as a kid holding hands with a taller Nord woman. She had big blue eyes, and I referred to her as "Mama." It was my mother, but why was I there with her?

"_The you from a long time ago died, after with the true death of your mother. It may have not affected you at first, but as you got older, your once pure life was tainted. Your childhood died when Fiona entered the picture…"_

I looked around the room, not aware of who spoke to me. They had a raspy voice of a woman, familiar sounding. The me who was walking around didn't seem effected, and carried on with the next door we saw. When I opened the next door, I saw the old farmer and his wife. They were holding hands, staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"_This was the death that sparked the interest of the Dark Brotherhood. Tell me child, do you remember what you said to the old woman? Did your opinion ever change?_

Fuck you and love. It changed so much. I loved Lachance, Annemarie, Fangs, Kitten, and Fai… so many who I would never want to see hurt. I urged on to the next room. When we entered, every contract victim I ever assassinated was watching me. Well, my body. They stared at me, pointing and saying curses. I saw that myself was suddenly shrinking. I tried to open the next door, but I didn't have a body to use. I kept getting smaller and smaller, each curse making my face sadder.

"_You never meant to kill these people, only listening to orders? Trying not to provoke your god, Sithis? You're a foolish child; you've ruined the lives of many._

When the voice was done, we were finally able to get into the next room. It seemed more peaceful, and a woman with long brown hair was sitting down by a pond. She gazed into the water, picking off the petals from a flower. I watched her for a while, before she spoke.

"Mathieu… why did you have to do this to us?"

"I did it for us, Maria," said a small voice.

I looked over and saw Mathieu, only he was a child instead. He was similar to how me and my mother were, both of them holding hands. I saw Maria pick him, but suddenly, the water from the pond turned red, and tiny Mathieu turned into the head of his mother. Mathieu appeared, and I suddenly felt myself getting worried. Where was I? Did he win over both Lachance and Arquen?

"_You're close to death, my child."_

Suddenly, I was back in my body and I was where I originally started, a black space. I turned and saw the Hagraven.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here 'cause this isn't how you're supposed to die."

"Wait… I'm dead?"

"Not yet, you're torn between death and life right now, the Deciding life. The reason they haven't have put you in death yet is 'cause I'm preventing it."

"But why? I thought you were a dream."

"You're lucky I'm not a dream. This was your original fate, dying by the hands of Mathieu Bellamont, but I rearranged that to how I preferred for you to die."

"Then why did I see all those people if I'm not going to die?"

"Because, I wanted to show you something. All those deaths, they made you who you are today. You may not think much of them, but each contract, each death, formed you, Fay. Ah, you're close to recovery, look who came for a visit."

I turned and saw the whole Cheydinhal Sanctuary. I immediately fell to the floor and wept. None of them were traitors, and I killed my family because we were misled to believe that.

"Don't cry, Fay…" said Annemarie.

"I so sorry! I'm trying my very best to take care of Lachance."

She gave me a weak smile and faded away. As everyone in the family came up to me, I told them something I was doing to honor them, and they all faded away. Finally, I saw Fangs. I couldn't face him; I didn't want to face him. His vampirism was gone, and he looked much younger.

"I'm sorry…I-"

He cut me off with a hug. This embrace wasn't a romantic, but the one of a friend who wasn't seen a loved one in forever. I hugged him back, and we had the rest of our conversation like that.

"Is Lucien taking care of you?"

"Yeah… we're having a child."

"You are? You've grown a lot since I first met you."

"Not just me, but you as well."

I felt tears roll onto my shoulder, and Fangs started to shake.

"Oh Fay, can we stay like this forever?"

"No…I need to live for the Brotherhood, for Lachance, for my sister… for my baby."

He kissed my forehead, and came closer to my face, whispering me the words we both dreaded.

"What are you doing to honor me?"

"I wear your necklace as a good luck charm."

He slowly faded away, and my tears began again. My body suddenly felt light, and I fell. The surface just, disappeared.

* * *

When I woke up, I felt the warm fingers of Lachance wipe away the tears from my face.

"I saw… all of them."

"All of who?"

"The family… the sanctuary…"

Lachance grabbed me held me in his arms. We stayed like that for the longest time, until Arquen came into the room.

"I'm sorry to intrude on your recovery, but we must head to the Night Mother."

"Can't she rest for another day?"

"No, I'm fine. I want to talk to her."

He gave me confused look, but then gave me a weak smile. He knows that I need to be stronger than ever.

* * *

When we entered the Night Mothers crypt, the area was lit with torches and the area reminded me of mind. We walked closer and eventually came up to her coffin. I saw a blue figure walking closer to me, but it seemed no one else really saw it.

"So, at last we meet. I have been following your strange journey though the Dark Brotherhood, young one. Your killing of the old man Baelin… the execution of Adamus Phillida… the way you stalked and murdered each member of the Draconis family…"

I blushed at the thought of here following _everything_.

"Your Purification of the Cheydinhal Sanctuary. You, a mere underling, even managed to single-handedly eliminate half of my Black Hand!"

"I-I only did what was asked of me…" I said sheepishly.

"I know, dear child, I know. You carried out you orders to the letter, in the name of the Black Hand. How could I be anything but happy with you? No, my anger lies with the rest of my children. You see, I have known of Mathieu Bellamont's intentions since he was just a boy. I knew of his thirst for vengeances. I could have informed my Listener. But I refused! Refused to reward such incompetence! Ungolim was weak."

"Then why did he never get in trouble with Sithis? Why let him proceed?"

"Indeed, I allowed Mathieu Bellamont to proceed on his destructive course. Just as I allowed you to interrupt him."

"But why? What were you trying to gain?"

"Don't you see? Our Dread father foresaw the defeat of this traitor, back in Applewatch. You have been chosen! You are to be my new Listener!"

"L-listner?"

At this point, Lachance and Arquen were both trying to understand what was being exchanged between the Night Mother and I.

"You possess strength, and cunning, and heart as black as midnight. You were marked by Sithis the moment you emerged from your mother's womb."

"Do I have to start today?"

"You will get what you desire. But first, meditate upon all that has transpired. Perhaps you covet treasure? Take all my crypt has to offer! When you are ready, speak with me again, and I will deliver you safely to this only place you can truly call home- the Cheydinhal Sanctuary!"

I wanted to scream no, but she was right- Cheydinhal is my home.

"There is much work to be done. When you return to the Sanctuary, speak with Arquen. She will serve as your humble servant and guide."

The Night Mother disappeared, and my body suddenly felt cold.

"So, you're the Listener now," asked Arquen.

"Yeah, and the first thing I want to do as Listener is rebuild the Black Hand!"

Lachance and Arquen both gave me a confident smirk and we all walked out the crypt with our heads held up high.

* * *

After a month, we got members from the other Sanctuary's to form as Speakers and Silencers. I moved in with Lachance at Fort Farragut for a while, but once we recruited more people at the Cheydinhal Sanctuary, I felt safer and at home to move back. I also found out that I was still pregnant, and Mathieu's attack didn't hit where my baby was. Lachance and I talked more about the baby, whether we want him or her to be a part of the Brotherhood or not. Things were going great, contracts were going at a good rate, and our new assassins were very stealthy.

"Do you ever think about the Brotherhood before," Lachance asked me.

"Some people were sacrificed, some were killed for no reason, but everyone's death formed who we are now."

I thought about the Hagraven, and how in the end, she spared me. Lachance swooped me up for a kiss under the sunset, and we walked back to the Sanctuary, hand in hand. This was a family. This wasn't a perfect family, but not every family is. This was a family we created- my Dark Brotherhood.

* * *

**(A/N): I know I'm posting early, but I couldn't wait till midnight. Well ladies and gentlemen, we only have one chapter left. I know the actual storyline for the DB ended, but the next chapter is like an epilogue. I'm warning you now; I'm putting all my power in this to make everyone cry. Tears will be shed. Lol, anywhoo, favorite, follow, and review!**


	30. Epilogue: To My Dear Lucien

_Dear Lucien,_

_By the time you read this, I'll be dead._

_I know you told me countless times to not do this contract, that I was the Listener now and I didn't need to do contracts. I'm sorry; I'm very stubborn at times. I can be difficult, a little immature, and outright outrageous, but deep down, I care._

_But as we got closer these past 2 years, I've kept some secrets from you. I know we promised on Annie's birth that we would never keep a secret from each other, which I have been doing, but there are still things from my past I never finished telling you._

_I knew who Mathieu was before I killed the Listener. We bumped into each other once, and met again at the Ball. I danced with him, never knowing I had danced with a maniac. I also saw him kill Maria once in my dream. She screamed for him to not do it, but he still did anyway. I then saw the killing of his mother. Only then did it click why Mathieu had made that poem about you._

_My other secret was of Vicente. He was in love with me. Maybe you caught on, maybe you didn't. I never caught on until it was too late. I had to kill a man who was deeply in love with me. I never saw him in that light, only that of a best friend. But I do miss him dearly._

_And finally, I knew this was going to happen. I knew I was going to die the minute I stepped into this cave. I once met a Hagraven; she stole Shadowmere and promised to give her back if I gave her my soul once I died. I told her it belonged to the Dread Father. She then offered me to see when I die, and live the rest of my life knowing how it's going to happen. At first, I was fine. But as the year went on, I worried. I looked young. Too young. But everything happens for a reason._

_My hand keeps going out… I'm getting weaker. Before I leave… take care of Annie, let her decided what she wants to do with her life. Oh Lucien… death hurts… the blood keeps rushing out. If anyone finds this before Lucien Lachance, please give it to him… I beg of you… I can feel Sithis calling me…_

* * *

**(A/N): I don't even know where to begin. I would like to thank EVERYONE who ever reviewed, favorite, or followed! It means so much to me that people liked my terrible story. I feel like over time, I did mature in the slightest as a writer, but I know I need much more work. This is also the first story/fanfiction I ever finished in my life. It's going to be a little sad not waking up Saturday morning and releasing a new chapter, but I'm happy because I can finally focus on my other story I've been neglecting. Since I haven't done this at all, I just want to say that Oblivion and the Elder Scrolls do NOT belong to me, only my characters and nicknames! Before I forget, there'll be a one-shot sequel for Tiny Darkness in the next week or two, so watch out for that. Also, the title for this chapter is based off and named after a song from the video games "Chrono Trigger," but I changed it to Lucien. Since there's no point in following, I guess I'd like to ask for the final time to favorite and review! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
